A Movie Story
by Danny Darcy Cullen
Summary: Porque uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Porque su tiempo juntos era escazo, más no por eso menos especial. AH, AU, un poco OOC. Capítulo FINAL!
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia es del punto de vista de un narrador, o sea yo, por lo que voy a poner algunas de mis ideas.**

**Capítulo 1**

Hay decisiones que le pueden dar un giro de 180 grados a tu vida. A veces para bien y a veces para mal. Algunas de ellas son, la Universidad, el tamaño de la casa en a que vas a vivir, el color del auto, etc. Pero una de las que son esenciales para tu vida es la pareja que escojas. Muchas veces puede ser para bien, pero también existe la posibilidad de que no sea lo que esperas.

Para tener un buen final debes tener un buen comienzo, o en algunos casos un comienzo extraño. Ese es el caso de Isabella Swan y Edward Masen. Son polos opuestos, y según la física se atraen. Pero su comienzo no fue precisamente de cuentos de hadas en el que él la invita a bailar y ella acepta, se enamoran y se casan. No, en esta ocasión el destino decidió jugar con ellos por un buen rato hasta que se cansó y se dio cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro.

Todos a su alrededor sabían que terminarían juntos, menos ellos. El principio fue en un baile, era de noche y todos iban de etiqueta. Edward era conocido por su padre, Edward Masen, un muy reconocido abogado en un bufet de Nueva York. Isabella era solo una invitada más sin nada espectacular.

La vida de Edward siempre había estado planeada por sus padres, tenía una linda prometida llamada Tania, a quien desde el principio él dejó en claro sus sentimientos. A Tania le gustaba Edward, pero si le hubieran dado a escoger entonces no hubiera sido con él. Ambos se toleraban lo suficiente como para saber que su vida de casados sería sencilla y sin discusiones.

Isabella era una chica rebelde, quien había escapado de sus padres para ir a vivir con su tía hippie. Ella era libre y feliz. Era algo feminista y no dejaba que su vida fuera reinada por hombres. Había terminado la preparatoria y se estaba preparando para entrar a Princeton.

Esa noche era algo fría, el lugar estaba atestado de gente y no se podía ni respirar bien. Alice, amiga de bella, la había preparado con un hermoso vestido, corsé incluido. Isabella la había conocido en la preparatoria y desde entonces eran inseparables. Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran sus padres y ambos de clase alta, él médico y ella decoradora de interiores. Es por eso que Alice tenía pase libre a cualquier fiesta de la alta sociedad. Había invitado, o más bien forzado, a Isabella a asistir. Ya estando ahí, Isabella sabía que no podría hacer nada para frenar a la loca e hiperactiva chica que tenía por amiga.

Isabella se dirigió rápidamente a la barra de comida donde nadie la molestaría ni la sacarían a bailar. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesa y se dispuso a comer cualquier cosa que hubiera ahí. Aparentemente ya tenía todo solucionado pero había alguien en planes de cambiar su noche.

Edward llegó con su prometida del brazo, mientras no estuvieran casados no se sentían obligados a estar juntos, por lo que ambos se dispersaron en direcciones opuestas. Edward sintió sed y fue a la barra de bebidas, al lado de la barra de comida. Pidió algo y después se fue. Recorrió la barra de comida de una esquina a otra, nada apetecible hasta ahora. Entonces la vio, sentada aburrida y haciendo caras graciosas porque al parecer había probado el caviar. Edward se rió y se encaminó al lado de esa linda mujer.

"Disculpe que la moleste señorita, pero noté que está algo aburrida."

"Mi novio está por ahí así que a volar." Dijo ella cortante y sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo. Él no se rindió.

"¿A si? Creo que me gustaría conocer al dueño de su corazón."

Sin saber porqué a Isabella eso la enfureció, ella no le pertenece a nada ni a nadie y nunca entregaría su corazón a un hombre. Se puso de pie y lo miró de frente. "Escúchame bien, nadie es mi dueño y quiero que me dejes en paz en este momento o juro que te golpearé tan fuerte como para dejarte sin descendencia."

"Veo que tiene carácter señorita…" extendió su mano para presentarse.

"Swan para ti." No tomó su mano. Edward la bajó un poco ofendido.

"Soy Edward Masen a su servicio."

"Veo que no te rindes." Su voz se hizo un poco más suave. Se acercó a él y quedó muy pegada. Edward estaba respirando con dificultad, algo que era raro. Ninguna mujer había tenido ese efecto en él. "Dijiste que estabas a mi servicio, lo que significa que puedo hacer lo que sea contigo ¿cierto?" su voz sonaba endemoniadamente sexy y Edward no pudo más que asentir. "Bien" se acercó a su oído. "Pues quiero que… ¡Me dejes en paz!" le gritó derramando en su cabeza un ponche.

Ella huyó dejando a Edward con una sensación de disgusto y algo más que ninguna mujer había ocasionado en él, vergüenza. Esa mujer era algo nuevo para él y quería tomar el reto y conocerla.

Isabella corrió al baño con su orgullo muy en alto. Cuando entró comenzó a sentir culpa, siempre había hecho cosas así, su tía le había enseñado. Pero rememorando la situación pasada se dio cuenta de que Edward no había dicho ni hecho nada ofensivo. Entonces se propuso a pedir disculpas, aun cuando su orgullo fuera a ser herido. Después de lavarse la cara fue a buscar a ese extraño que la había dejado desconcertada. Lo encontró limpiando su saco negro y hablando con un chico de cabello negro, alto y musculoso.

"Te lo digo Emmett, esta chica es única. Me dijo que se apellidaba Swan pero no me dijo su nombre."

"Edward, mira como te dejó y aun quieres conocerla. Si que estás loco amigo."

"Tengo el presentimiento de que ella lo vale." Bella se sintió algo mal al escuchar eso así que se acercó para que dejaran de hablar de ella.

"Hola." Dijo con voz tímida. Edward levantó la mirada y sonrió.

"Hola, Emmett, ella es la señorita SWAN." Remarcó su nombre para que Emmett lo entendiera.

"Hola… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Yo soy Emmett McCarthy."

"Si lo siento, soy Isabella Swan." Extendió la mano hacia Emmett pero antes de que él la tomara, otras manos suaves y cálidas la tomaron.

"Encantado de conocerte, tienes un muy hermoso nombre Isabella." Dijo Edward, después besó su mano e Isabella notó un brillo singular en los orbes verdes de este joven,

"G-gracias." Dijo algo sorprendida por la actitud de él a ella después de lo ocurrido.

"¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo una pieza?"

"Lo siento pero no sé bailar y no quiero lastimarte."

"Por mí no te preocupes, mis pies son resistentes."

Ella aceptó como una forma de agradecimiento. La pieza comenzó y Edward la tomó y la subió en sus pies. A pesar de ser complicado Edward pudo bailar por ambos.

"Siento mucho haberte tirado el ponche en la cabeza." Dijo sonrojándose.

"No te preocupes por nada, todo queda olvidado por bailar conmigo." Sonrió de lado y le quitó el aliento a Isabella.

Siguieron hablando, conociéndose. Pero Edward hizo un comentario que molestó a Isabella. Causando que recordara porqué era indiferente con los hombres. "Me gustan los retos, por eso me acerqué a ti."

Eso fue como una puñalada en el pecho. Se alejó bruscamente de él y le dio una cachetada. "Pues si tanto te gustan ve a buscarte a una prostituta que te cumpla lo que quieres maldito idiota." Se fue dejando a Edward congelado en su lugar.

No pudo dejar de pensar en ella en toda la noche, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que se dio cuenta de que Isabella era definitivamente una chica única y que quizá tenía una forma de pensar tan única que los cumplidos que alguna vez funcionaron con otras chicas no funcionaban con ella. Estuvo recordando una y otra vez la discusión y las palabras que había dicho hasta que se durmió. Antes de caer completamente tenía claro en su cabeza que no la iba a dejar pasar y que la buscaría para averiguar el acertijo en la mente de la joven que cautivó su atención. Isabella Swan.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus opiniones ya que sin ellas no puedo continuar. Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo.**

**Bueno para hacerlo más interesante voy a poner partes o tramas de películas y con un review me van a decir si les recordó a alguna película. No tengo planeada completa la historia así que va a tomar algo de tiempo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella se encontraba en la casa de su tía Helena. Cuando salió de la fiesta Alice no dejaba de parlotear sobre un joven hermoso que había conocido. Aunque siempre era lo mismo, Alice lo llamaba y salían por dos semanas o una y después Alice se cansaba y lo dejaba. Decía que no era lo que estaba esperando.

Para Isabella el tener a un hombre a su lado era un desperdicio de tiempo, tenía como ejemplo a su tía que vivía sola y era de lo más feliz. Nunca se quejaba de no tener pareja o de estar sola y ahora que Isabella estaba con ella era más feliz. Ambas se entendían bien y su comunicación era fluida por lo que nunca tenían problemas, algo que Isabella nunca logró con sus padres. Por eso se escapó.

"Isabella, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme?" le dijo su tía desde la otra habitación. Isabella se puso de pie y fue a ayudar a su tía.

"¿En qué te ayudo tía?" dijo entrando en la habitación.

"Necesito llevar estas cajas a la planta baja." Había diez cajas acomodadas en orden. Isabella tomó una y la comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Pero algo pasó que tropezó haciéndola caer y con la caja en brazos no pudo sostenerse de nada. Creyó que en ese momento moriría. Vio todo negro después de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Isabella?" Helena estaba asustada y estaba segura de que si los padres de la chica se enteraban se la quitarían de su lado. Isabella comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos.

"¿Tía, qué pasó?"

"Te caíste por las escaleras. Estás en el hospital, el doctor vendrá en cualquier momento a revisarte."

"De acuerdo." Isabella se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

"Buenas tardes señora Swan, vengo a revisar a su sobrina." Entró un apuesto doctor rubio de tez pálida y ojos tan dulces como la miel, y del mismo color. El padre de Alice.

"Buenas tardes doctor." Se llevaron a Isabella a otra sala, el consultorio del doctor. Helena se fue a atender una emergencia en su trabajo mientras que Isabella se quedaba ahí esperando a que el doctor le dijera algo.

"Isabella, que gusto verte."

"Gracias, igualmente Carlisle."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Traes un buen chichón en la cabeza." El doctor estaba examinando la cabeza de Isabella.

"Me caí de las escaleras." Dijo sonrojándose. El doctor rió y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

"Bueno, te voy a recetar algo para la hinchazón y otra para el dolor." Estaba escribiendo en un papel cuando el teléfono sonó.

"Dr. Cullen llegó su estudiante ¿lo puedo… ¡Te dije que aun no!" La puerta se abrió y entró un chico de pelo cobrizo con una arrogante sonrisa.

"Que rollo doc." Dijo Edward tomando asiento en la silla al lado de Isabella. Aun no la había notado, ya que ella se había escondido detrás de su cabello.

"Edward, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me interrumpas cuando estoy en consulta?" dijo apuntando con su mano a Isabella.

"Lo siento mucho, es solo que necesito hablar contigo." Se giró para ver a la paciente. "Mucho gusto Edward Mas…" Al fin de dio cuenta de quién era la paciente. "¿Isabella?"

"¿La conoces?" dijo Carlisle extrañado.

"La conocí anoche, me arrojó un ponche en la cabeza y me dejó a media pista." Isabella se sonrojó furiosamente y Edward se rió. "Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas." Iba a tocar la mejilla de ella pero se arrepintió al recordar lo que había pasado anoche. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me caí de las escaleras, ¿tú qué haces aquí?"

"Soy aspirante a medicina y el Dr. Cullen es mi maestro particular por estos meses. ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir en cuanto a lo de tú caída." Isabella notó por la cara del joven que en verdad le importaba.

"Si, muchas gracias." Bajó la mirada y enredó sus manos nerviosamente. ¿Por qué se sentía así frente a este hombre?

"Escucha, con respecto a lo de anoche. Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención ofenderte."

"No te preocupes, siento haber sobreactuado. ¿Estás bien? Creo que te pegué algo fuerte."

"No, para nada. He recibido peores de mi… madre." Iba a decir prometida pero no quería arruinar esto que había comenzado a formar.

"Bueno, ya que se arreglaron. Edward por favor sal de aquí, ya sabes que las clases son hasta dentro de una hora. Isabella ya tienes tu receta, puedes marcharte tú también. Mucho gusto en verte." Estiró su mano y la estrechó con la de ella. Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del consultorio. Se sentían nerviosos al estar el uno con el otro.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?" Le preguntó él con verdadera curiosidad.

"Supongo que a mi casa." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?"

"Creo que en otra ocasión."

"Vamos, acompáñame por favor. Prometo no volver a ser grosero. Comencemos de nuevo, ¿qué te parece?" Extendió su mano a la joven y ella algo reacia la tomó. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo.

"Creo que un café estará bien." Dijo aclarándose la garganta.

Caminaron a la cafetería más cercana y entraron. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y ordenaron. Isabella se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que hablaba con Edward. Él parecía sincero en todo lo que decía. Ella le contó sobre sus padres y le contó cómo fue que huyó de ellos.

Edward estaba fascinado con la forma de pensar de esta joven. Era única y él había concluido eso desde la noche anterior. Cuando terminaron de hablar y de tomar café se fueron juntos. Edward miró disimuladamente su reloj y vio que era hora de ir con Carlisle. No quería separarse de ella, era como un imán.

"Tengo que irme. Pero quería pedirte que si podíamos vernos en otra ocasión. Por favor."

"Tengo vacaciones hasta dentro de dos meses, aunque tengo trabajo en la noche. No sé si te gustaría pasar por el bar en el que trabajo."

"Me encantaría. ¿Dónde queda?"

Ella le dio la dirección y Edward no cabía de la felicidad. Ambos se fueron a hacer sus actividades.

Isabella no pudo dejar de pensar en Edward en todo el día. Se sentía extraña y no le gustaba. Por alguna extraña razón quería que llegara la noche. Aunque sabía que el causante era un bello joven de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes.

**Este capítulo va dedicado a que fue la única que me dejó un review. ****Qué triste jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo porque fue para ti.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cap****ítulo 3**

La noche por fin llegó e Isabella estaba lista. Le había pedido ayuda a Alice, quien distraídamente le había ayudado. No le preguntó nada y eso era extraño, por lo general la atacaba con mil preguntas, quien era y que tenía de especial aquel chico.

"Alice ya es hora, tengo que irme a trabajar."

"Pero aun no termino de contarte sobre este maravilloso chico que conocí anoche."

"Alice" dijo Isabella tomando a su amiga por los hombros. "Tú y yo sabemos que esto no durará mas que una semana o dos si tiene suerte el chico. Siempre es lo mismo, es maravilloso, caballeroso, apuesto, etc, etc. Pero después te aburre y lo dejas. Así que si no te importa me marcharé ahora. Y cuando termines con ese "maravilloso" chico, me cuentas. ¿Está bien?"

"Wow, nunca habías sido tan sincera. Creo que de verdad te quieres ir." Le dio un beso en cada mejilla y la abrazó. "Ya vete porque se te hace tarde. Te quiero y cuídate mucho."

"Gracias, por todo. Nos vemos mañana."

Isabella salió de la casa de los Cullen emocionada, anhelando ver a ese hermoso joven que la traía de cabeza. Llegó y todo era normal, hombres ebrios que le gritaban "halagos" que en verdad para ella era algo asqueroso. Estaba sirviendo unas bebidas distraídamente, buscando a su príncipe de ojos verdes. Alguien la tomó por la muñeca de una forma brusca y la lastimó.

"Oye preciosa, ¿si te pago bailas para mi?" Dijo un hombre, joven de unos 24 años. Ojos azules y rubios cabellos.

"Suélteme" Dijo ella forcejeando.

"Pero te voy a pagar bien, no te hagas la difícil conmigo, tú y yo sabemos que terminará por gustarte."

Isabella lo golpeó y la soltó. Salió corriendo, se sentía ofendida y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Se apoyó en la barra para sostenerse.

"¿Isabella?" Dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

Ella se giro y cuando sus ojos se juntaron los de él, Edward cambió deexpresión . Ella no pudo más que abrazarlo y él de inmediato respondió. Se quedó sollozando un rato más y agradeció que él no dijera nada.

"Gracias." Susurró después de limpiarse la cara.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Alguien te lastimó?" El coraje en su voz era evidente.

"No, al menos no físicamente."

"Dime que fue lo que pasó."

"Solo estoy algo sentimental, y odio que se refieran a mí como una prostituta cuando lo único que hago es trabajar aquí para ganar dinero para la universidad."

"¿Te falta mucho para salir?"

"No, no mucho."

"Termina y yo te espero aquí, te llevaré a un lugar a cenar."

"Ni tienes porqué…" un dedo de Edward se posó en los labios de Isabella, haciendo que ambos sintieran esa extraña corriente.

"No, no tengo porqué pero quiero hacerlo." Ella solo sonrió y fue a terminar su trabajo, por suerte sin ningún acontecimiento.

Edward la llevó a un lugar muy elegante en el que ella sentía que no encajaba. Su ropa era el uniforme de un bar mientras que Edward llevaba un traje con corbata y saco.

"Edward no tengo dinero ni ropa para este lugar." Dijo en un susurro.

"Créeme, aunque llevaras sacos de papas como ropa serías la mujer más hermosa del lugar. No desentonas, impones."

"Gracias" dijo sonrojándose.

La noche pasaba rápido. Isabella ordenó lo más barato del menú, Edward se dio cuenta y la reprendió y después para que aprendiera le ordenó lo más caro. Isabella amenazó con no comerlo y él la amenazó con pedir más comida. Al final ella comenzó a comer enfurruñada. Edward solo se rió.

"Y cuéntame, ¿Sales muy a menudo?" Le preguntó él con mucha curiosidad.

"La verdad de ser por mí no saldría. Pero mi amiga Alice siempre me obliga."

"¿Alice?"

"Es mi amiga, todo un torbellino. Sus padres son… espera tú conoces a su padre." Se dio una palmada en la frente. "¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Lo olvidé por completo."

"No tengo idea de que hablas, ¿sabías?" dijo él sonriendo de lado pero frunciendo el ceño.

"Alice es hija del Dr. Cullen." Los ojos de Edward brillaron con entendimiento.

"No la conozco, pero Carlisle me ha hablado de ella. Dice que es muy hiperactiva y le gustan las fiestas y la moda."

"Si, es por eso que me obliga a ir con ella. Le gusta vestirme y peinarme. No entiendo para que, es ella la que siempre sale con un chico diferente."

"Eso no da muy buen aspecto de ella."

"No, por favor no pienses mal de ella. De cierta forma esta buscando a alguien especial. Tiene formas muy raras de juzgar a los hombres. Y cuando no la… satisfacen. Por así decirlo, los deja." Se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Por alguna razón sintió que había hablado mucho. "Eso no sonó bien, olvida lo que dije. Es más, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una cita doble para que la conozcas? A ella le va a encantar."

"¿Cita doble?" dijo más para él. Tania vino a sus pensamientos, ¿Qué pensaría ella?

"Nosotros iremos solo como amigos claro." Ella se sentía desfallecer por tener que decir eso. Él sonrió nerviosamente pero no la miró.

Terminaron de cenar y por suerte todo iba bien. Habían quedado de verse en el cine al día siguiente a las 8:00 de la noche. Isabella se sentía feliz, aunque el recordar que Edward nunca podría ser suyo la hizo sentir mal.

"Tengo que irme." Dijo Isabella algo reacia.

"Te llevo a tu casa."

"No, por favor no te molestes."

"Para nada." Se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ella. Se subieron al auto y ella le indico donde estaba su hogar. Llegó y antes de que saliera del auto se giró para despedirse de Edward. Fue un gran error ya que se topó con sus ojos.

"G-gr-gracias" balbuceó algo nerviosa.

"Por nada." Le dio un beso tortuosamente despacio en la mejilla y después le sonrió. "Que duermas bien."

Dicho eso salió del auto y se fue a su casa, con el olor y la imagen de ese hombre tan especial en la cabeza. A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy feliz, algo que no era común. Llamó a Alice y quedaron de reunirse en casa de Alice a las 6:00 de la tarde. La mañana fue larga, decidió ponerse a limpiar y escuchar música para desconectarse de todo. Por suerte para ella funcionó y cuando menos pensó era hora de irse con Alice.

"¿Quién es él Isabella? Te tiene algo atontada." Dijo Alice tomando el cabello de Isabella y revolviéndolo.

"No sé qué es lo que tiene de especial. Ni siquiera yo lo sé."

"Jasper va a venir por nosotras."

"¿Jasper?"

"Hay Isabella, te digo que has estado distraída. Es mi novio."

"Oh. Lo lamento Alice, por no escucharte. ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?"

"Es marav… increíble." Isabella se rió.

"Bien, eso es buena señal. Ya cambiaste de adjetivo." Ambas rieron y en eso escucharon un timbrazo.

"Yo atiendo." Dijo la duendecillo sonriendo.

Ambas bajaron y cuando abrieron la puerta ahí estaba un chico alto, rubio de ojos azules. Muy guapo. El corazón de Alice comenzó a palpitar muy rápido. Últimamente se sentía extraña al lado de Jasper, por eso sabía que era él quien había estado esperando.

"Hola preciosa." Dijo él dándole una rosa roja.

"Jasper, es hermosa. Gracias." Isabella alcanzó a ver como Alice se sonrojaba. Sabía que por lo general no le pasaba eso y concluyó que Jasper era especial. "Te presento a mi amiga Isabella. Isabella él es Jasper."

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y un saludo. "Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin Isabella. Alice no deja de hablar de ti en ningún momento."

"Lo mismo digo. No encuentro como callarla." Dijo en broma Isabella. Ambos rieron y Alice los fulminó con la mirada.

Se dirigieron al cine y ahora era el corazón de Isabella el que se aceleraba. En cuanto llegaron se separaron. Alice y Jasper fueron por las entradas mientras que Isabella iba al baño.

"Hola Bella." Dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de ella. Se giró para ver la hermosa sonrisa de Edward.

"Hola." Dijo nerviosa. "¿Bella? ¿Por qué Bella?"

"Es la abreviación de Isabella."

"Pero no me gust…"

"A parte la palabra en italiano te describe perfectamente." La interrumpió. Ella se sonrojó.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Has hecho a Isabella Swan sonrojar!" dijo Alice por detrás de Edward. Él se giró sobresaltado y la miró. Le pareció graciosa.

"¿Edward?" Dijo Jasper sorprendido. Edward lo miró y se sorprendió enormemente.

"¿Jasper?" Se abrazaron y se saludaron con la mano. "Que bueno es verte. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Pues ya ves, por aquí y por allá."

"¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa?" preguntó Alice algo desesperada.

"Edward era compañero mío de la preparatoria."

"Al menos antes de que la abandonaras para ir en busca de tu "musa" como solías decir." Ambos rieron.

"Pues, creo que ya la encontré." Dijo abrazando a Alice por la cintura.

"Vaya, Alice." Dijo muy sorprendido. La plática que habían tenido el día anterior Isabella y él le vino a la mente. Jasper se veía verdaderamente enamorada, pero ¿y ella? No quería que su único amigo verdadero saliera herido.

"Ya es hora de entrar a la película." Dijo Isabella en una voz muy baja no queriendo interrumpir el reencuentro.

"Cierto, vamos."

Vieron la película y todo salió bien. Los pensamientos sobre Alice y Jasper seguían atormentando a Edward. Pero no dijo nada por no herir a Isabella y no perder su confianza.

"Fue un gusto conocerte Edward, espero que nos podamos ver después." Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward y se marchó con Jasper de la mano. Isabella y Edward se fueron a dar la vuelta a la plaza.

"¿Qué te pareció Alice?" Preguntó Isabella una vez que se sentaron a comer un helado.

"Es muy hiperactiva, como había escuchado. Es buena chica." La verdad es que tenía una opinión de ella muy diferente, pero no la iba a decir y herir a su querida Isabella.

"Te lo dije."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene con Jasper?"

"Como 3 días. Lo conoció en la misma fiesta que nosotros."

"¿Y cuanto le queda para que lo deje?" dijo medio en broma. Ella no tenía mucho de conocerlo por lo que no notó la seriedad con lo que lo decía, sin mencionar que su sonrisa la engañaba.

"No lo sé, por lo general cuando rompe con ellos es cuando me invita a otra fiesta." Ella rió pero él sintió lástima por su amigo.

Llegaron a casa de Isabella y de nuevo se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Ambos durmieron pensando en el otro.

Pasaron los días y cuando menos lo pensaron ya era un mes que se conocían. Se habían visto casi todos lo días y se la pasaban genial. Alice no había roto con Jasper, al parecer era en serio. En algunas ocasiones salían en citas dobles, pero en más ocasiones eran solamente Edward y Bella.

Una de esas citas fueron en el parque, ella decidió ir a caminar al parque y tener un día de campo. Llevaron lonches de mermelada y mantequilla de maní. Se sentaron en un lugar soleado y comenzaron a comer. Después de un rato se pusieron a jugar.

"¡No!" gritaba ella mientras era perseguida. Edward la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a los aspersores. Haciendo que se mojara toda. Ella logró soltarse y Edward volvió a perseguirla, esta vez cuando la atrapó cayeron juntos sobre la manta. Él sobre ella. Se miraron a los ojos y ella estaba insegura sobre acercarse para besarlo o no. Edward tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, su remordimiento, Tania, pero sobre todo eso estaba ese deseo tan grande de besarla. Se levantó antes de que pudiera cometer algo que acabara con su amistad. Aunque sabía que lo que sentía por ella era algo más que amistad.

Isabella se sintió ofendida, ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente para él? Se giró para que no la viera a la casa y sin querer una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

"¿Bella, por qué lloras?" Dijo él acercándose a ella y limpiando la lágrima. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Acaso…no soy…suficiente para ti?" dijo con la voz quebrada. Eso fue como una puñalada en el pecho de él. ¿Qué si no era suficiente? Tendría que estar bromeando.

"Claro que no es eso, solo no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos. No quiero darte la impresión equivocada." _No puedo porque estoy comprometido_. Pensó para él.

Después de eso todo quedó en silencio. A ella le había quedado claro que Edward no quería nada con ella. Y él se sentía como basura por haber hecho que un ángel llorara. Edward la dejó en su casa y se despidieron, pero en esta ocasión no lo dejó que le diera un beso. Solo salió con la cabeza baja y diciendo un seco "Hasta luego."

Cuando Edward llegó a su casa, se sentía pésimo. Iba a entrar a la cocina pero escuchó una voz que le parecía muy conocida. La madre de Tania. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

"Te digo que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Estaba con otra chica en el parque."

Él sabía que no todo podía ir viento en popa. Primero su pelea con Isabella y ahora la madre de su prometida lo descubría.

"Yo creo que debe de haber una explicación, mi hijo no es así." Dijo Elizabeth con un tono maternal.

"Pues yo digo que si no se casan el mes entrante antes de entrar a la Universidad no se casan. Tú sabes Elizabeth, Tania está dispuesta a casarse con él. Pero no creo que se sienta muy bien si le digo que anda con otra."

"Está bien, yo hablaré con mi hijo." Dijo Elizabeth resignada. Edward no podía soportar pensar que en menos de un mes perdería a Isabella para siempre. Tendría que decirle tarde o temprano sobre Tania.

Esa misma noche Edward no bajó a cenar. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Pasa." Dijo recostado en la cama bocarriba.

"Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo."

"Pasa madre."

"Te traigo cena." Entró Elizabeth con una charola llena de comida.

"No tengo apetito, gracias mamá."

"Esta tarde vino Catherine, me dijo que te vio en el parque… con una muchacha…abrazados." Elizabeth estaba nerviosa, no porque su hijo se enojara sino porque lo que dijeron era cierto.

"Si, es verdad." El corazón de Elizabeth se aceleró. "Pero es solo una amiga" El pecho de Edward se desgarró al decir eso. Sabía que no podía esperar mucho de su amistad con Isabella.

"¿Se puede saber quien es?"

"Se llama Isabella. No vive con sus padres, trabaja en un bar y es…" se sentó en la orilla de la cama al lado de su madre. "Es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y yo… yo solo soy un idiota que la va a lastimar por no ser sincera con ella desde el principio." Puso la cara entre sus manos y suspiró profundamente. La culpa lo estaba aplastando.

"No le dijiste que estabas comprometido." No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Edward negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quería que se asustara, que huyera de mí. Madre he usado ese pretexto muchas veces cuando alguien se me acerca pero en este caso tenía miedo de decirlo porque creí que saldría corriendo. Y soy demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir a pesar de que solo la estoy lastimando." Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, nunca le había pasado algo así.

"Hijo, no eres egoísta. Estás enamorado. El problema es que no debiste acercarte a ella desde el principio. Ahora Catherine quiere apresurar la boda para tener asegurada tu herencia. Sinceramente no me importa con quien te cases, y si es por amor mejor. Pero sabes que tú padre se negará."

"¿Por qué es tan difícil madre?" Sus lágrimas caían en silencio pero Elizabeth pudo verlas, abrazó a su hijo y él se aferró a ella como si fuera su última esperanza. "La amo mamá, más que a mi propia vida."

"Tienes que alejarte de ella si no quieres tener problemas con tu padre." Elizabeth trataba de ser directa con su hijo, pero el verlo tan destrozado la hacía a ella sentirse mal.

"No puedo, no ahora." El solo pensar en alejarse de ella ahora hacía que su corazón se encogiera.

"Bueno, hijo tienes que sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos. Preséntale a tu prometida directamente. Una ruptura limpia es más fácil de sanar. Hazlo por su bien y por el tuyo." Le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó para que pensara con claridad.

Edward se sentía enfermo, tal vez no físicamente pero emocionalmente. Era incluso más doloroso que tener un hueso roto, era un órgano el que tenía perforado y sabía que no podría sanarlo jamás.

Isabella se despertó temprano, era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer. Su tía le pidió que fuera a la tienda por algunas cosas para la comida. Isabella parecía un zombi. No tenía apetito y si podía evitar hablar lo hacía. Estaba en la sección de verduras escogiendo algunas cosas cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

"¡Isabella, que gusto verte!" Se giró y encontró a Emmett, el amigo de Edward. Tan grande y musculoso como lo recordaba.

"Emmett, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Pues como me ves chiquita." Dijo bromeando y guiñándole un ojo. Ambos rieron. "¿Has visto a Edward últimamente?"

"Pues lo vi ayer, pero creo que no lo volveré a ver."

"¿Y eso? Creí que eran buenos amigos."

"Ese es el problema, yo creo que… no lo quiero como amigo sino como algo más." No sabía porqué se lo estaba diciendo a alguien que era prácticamente un desconocido, pero Alice estaba tan ocupada como para ponerse en contacto con ella.

"Eso es porque está comprometido, no creo que pueda tener otra relación." Emmett comenzó a reír muy fuerte pero se calló de golpe cuando vio la cara de Isabella. "¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? Te vez algo morada."

El corazón de Isabella se detuvo en cuanto las palabras de "está comprometido" salieron de la boca de Emmett. Era por eso que nunca la tocó y no quería que tuviera la idea equivocada. Se sintió usada, como todo un trapo sucio.

"No te preocupes, pueden seguir siendo amigos. Él es muy fiel a sus amigos. Hace poco me contó que salvó a uno de nuestros amigos de la preparatoria de una bruja. Al parecer se metía con cualquier hombre y después de una semana los dejaba tirado y quiso jugar más con nuestro amigo ya que duró más de un mes. Por suerte la dejó antes de que lo lastimaran." Isabella sabía que esa historia algo tenía que ver con ella.

"¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?"

"Jasper Hale, pero no creo que lo conozcas."

Entonces esa chica de la que hablaban era Alice. Edward era en verdad un pedazo de basura y ella se encargaría de recordárselo. Después de poder recoger todos los pedazos de su corazón. Prácticamente huyó del lugar. Fue directamente a casa de Alice. Llamó una, dos, tres veces pero ella no contestó. Abrió la puerta, ya que no tenía seguro.

"¿Alice?" gritó. No escuchó nada por un momento, pero después de agudizar el oído un poco escuchó un sollozo. Corrió escaleras arriba para encontrar a Alice recostada en su cama llorando y en posición fetal. "¡Alice! ¿Qué pasó cariño? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

Alice sentía que no quería nada más que morir. Quien diría que la única persona que quería la dejaría. "Se fue Isabella, me dejó."

"¿Te dijo porqué?" Isabella se puso al lado de Alice y acarició su cabello.

"Dijo que sabía sobre mis aventuras semanales y que creyó que yo era diferente pero que al parecer era como cualquier otra chica. Isabella no se que voy a hacer sin él. Creo que… ¡¡LO AMO!!" Una nueva serie de sollozos y lamentos vinieron. Isabella no podía hacer nada más que consolarla y sentirse culpable por haber arruinado la vida de su amiga, aunque el verdadero culpable era el hombre que Isabella más odiaba en estos momentos. Juró odiarlo por toda la vida y vengarse por todo.

**Un capítulo algo largo, ¿no creen? Wow, nunca había escrito algo tan largo. Espero que les haya gustado y que ****me dejen muchos reviews. Este va dedicado a las dos chicas que me dejaron review. Muchas gracias.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Edward?" Dijo Tania desde un extremo de la cama.

"¿Si?" Respondió Edward, estaban recostados en la cama de él, espalda con espalda.

"¿Has pensado en la primera vez que estaremos juntos?" dijo ella tímidamente. Hace días que no estaban juntos y ahora quería hablar con él. Él rió amargamente, aunque también apenado.

"Tendrás que ser más específica mi querida Tania, hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta." Ella se sonrojó, a pesar de que no se veían a la cara él sabía que lo estaba, por lo que rió.

"No, lo siento, no sé a lo que te refieres." Le encantaba hacerla enojar, para después reírse juntos. Edward quería mucho a Tania, pero nunca llegó a enamorarse de ella. Y ahora que había conocido el amor verdadero gracias a Isabella, tenía más claro que lo que sentía por Tania era solo amor de amigos.

"Ugh, no me hagas decirlo." Suspiró profundamente, y al ver que Edward no respondía, dijo lo que pensaba. "Me refiero a la primera vez que… estemos juntos en la cama."

"Pues no, no pienso en ello. Fue hace mucho, ¿recuerdas? De hecho ahora mismo estamos juntos en una cama." Ella se enojó y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Edward, juguetonamente.

"Está bien, la primera vez que hagamos el amor." Él rió nerviosamente y ella se sonrojó.

"Sí, Tania. Lo he pensado. Pero no quiero hablar de eso contigo, no ahora."

"Edward, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo él nervioso, tenía miedo de que Tania se enterara de lo de Isabella.

"Algo pasa, mamá dice que eres… bueno… un idiota y que… Olvídalo. Es solo que me inquieta tú actitud."

"No sabía que había cambiado." Dijo él para cambiar de tema.

"Antes solías decirme cosas lindas, sonreías más a menudo. ¿A caso ya no soy atractiva, hice algo para que tus ojos cambiaran el concepto que tenías de mí?"

Edward se sentía como una basura, no solo estaba lastimando a la mujer que amaba, sino también a la persona que menos derecho tenía de sufrir. Decidió que tenía que decirle la verdad, todo.

"Tania, tengo algo que decirte. Pero quiero que lo tomes a la ligera. No te alteres, y por favor quiero que consideres perdonarme." Tania se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Edward también. Él evitó mirarla a los ojos o su culpa se haría más grande.

"Edward, habla ya. Me pones nerviosa." El corazón de Tania comenzó a latir muy rápido y sin saber porqué sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

"El día de la fiesta de sociedad, la última a la que asistimos. Conocí a una joven." Tania comenzó a llorar y Edward aun no se atrevía a mirarla. "Hablé con ella, me pareció fascinante por la forma en la que se expresaba y hablaba. Algo dije y ella se ofendió. Me gritó y me corrió y me arrojó ponche en la cabeza. Cuando estaba hablando con Emmett, se acercó de nuevo y me pidió disculpas. La invité a bailar y ella aceptó, hablamos un poco más y le dije algo que creí que era un halago, pero ella de nuevo me sorprendió. Se ofendió y en media pista me dejó solo." Él se quedó callado y Tania se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa.

"¿Qué pasó después?" Edward escuchó cómo se quebraba su voz y apretó los puños, era oficialmente el hombre más idiota del planeta. Suspiró profundamente y continuó.

"Pensé en ir a buscarla pero no lo hice, toda la noche estuve pensando en ella y en el gran interrogante que había dejado en mi cabeza. Fui a hablar con el Dr. Cullen y cuan fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi ahí. Le invité un café y hablamos. Desde ese día hemos salido a diferentes partes, a veces con su amiga, quien por cierto sale con Jasper Hale, pero la mayoría de las veces solos."

"¿Y la amas?" Edward se sorprendió por lo directa que sonó Tania.

"Si" Él nunca negaría su amor por Isabella.

"¿Vas a dejarme?"

"No, claro que no. Les hice una promesa a ti y a mi madre y la voy a cumplir. Te lo digo para que no lo escuches de otras personas." Guardaron silencio por un momento. "Tú madre nos vio. Y le dijo a mi madre que si no nos casábamos el próximo mes, no nos casaríamos. Mi madre aceptó, es por eso que la boda se adelantó." El corazón de Edward dejó de latir por un momento, el dolor que le causaban esas simples palabras era insoportable.

"No quiero casarme contigo, no si lo vas a hacer a fuerzas y voy a estar viviendo a la sombra de otra persona."

"No digas eso." Edward tomó las manos de Tania en las suyas. "No tienes que vivir a la sombra de nadie, tú eres única y a pesar de que no te amo como deberías ser amada, te aprecio y quiero casarme contigo si eso va a hacerte feliz, y a mi madre también. Nunca haría nada para lastimarlas, nunca." Tania se sentía feliz pero a la vez traicionada.

"¿Alguna vez la besaste? ¿Alguna vez estuviste con ella?" Se sentía nerviosa por la respuesta que pudiera dar Edward.

"¡No! Claro que no. Nunca te haría algo así. ¿Recuerdas que cuando comprendimos que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, prometimos algo?" Ella asintió.

"Prometimos que nos íbamos a querer siempre, aunque sea como amigos y que nos seríamos fieles siempre."

"Así es, y eso lo voy a cumplir también. El que ame a Isabella no significa que vaya a estar con ella. La primera y única mujer con la que estaré serás tú. Aunque te admito que me fue difícil. Sé que no tengo perdón Tania, por lo que te voy a decir, pero quiero ser sincero contigo. Hay un momento en el que de verdad deseé besarla, algo que no me había pasado… con nadie." Edward bajó la mirada avergonzado, acababa de decirle a su prometida que no la deseaba como deseaba a otra mujer. Pero sorprendentemente Tania no se sintió ofendida ni enojada. Tomó la barbilla de Edward y levantó su cara para que lo mirara.

"Edward, eres el mejor hombre que hay en el mundo. Me alegra que hayas sido sincero conmigo. No te sientas mal por no pensar de mí lo mismo que piensas de la mujer que amas. Es obvio que te debes de sentir así."

"Gracias Tania, por todo." Edward abrazó a Tania y se quedaron unos minutos más ahí. "Hay algo que quiero pedirte."

"Lo que quieras." Dijo Tania algo insegura.

"Quiero presentarte a Isabella, como mi prometida. Quiero que me odie y que se aleje de mí cuanto antes. Así estaré preparado para casarme el mes entrante." De nuevo el corazón de Edward le ardió tanto que no pudo evitar poner una mano en su pecho.

"No te preocupes Edward, te ayudaré en lo que necesites."

-

-

Isabella se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en una forma de vengarse de Edward cuando su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Edward. "_Quisiera hablar contigo, nos vemos en el parque frente a tú casa en una hora."_

"Idiota." Murmuró Isabella. Seguro que trataría de engañarla y hacerle creer que él era inocente de todo. Decidió enfrentarlo a la cara y preguntarle de frente sobre todo lo que le habían contado sobre él. Que lo aceptara si era un hombre como decía ser. El tiempo se pasó rápido y cuando menos lo pensó ya era hora de irse. Se cambió rápido e intentó peinarse pero tenía seco el cabello y se le dificultó un poco. Salió de su casa y se sentó en una banca.

"Hola Bella." Dijo una aterciopelada voz por detrás de ella.

"Isabella para ti." Contestó fríamente, girándose para verlo a la cara. "¿de qué querías hablarme?"

"Bueno, quería presentarte a alguien." Se giró e hizo una seña con la mano. Apareció una hermosa joven con cabello rubio rojizo. Era bella e Isabella sintió que nunca podría competir con ella. "Bell…Isabella, ella es mi prometida, Tania. Tania ella es Isabella, mi amiga." Había estado practicando esa frase todo el día y ahora decírselo de frente era más doloroso que mil cuchillos enterrados en la piel.

"Mucho gusto." Dijo Tania, amigablemente, al ver como Isabella se quedaba congelada en su lugar.

Bella extendió su brazo mecánicamente y se lo estrechó. Su corazón estaba descontrolado y se sentía como una estúpida que había sido engañada. Era verdad y aquí frente a ella tenía a la pareja del hombre que amaba. Sabía que tenía que huir o empezaría a llorar y Edward vería y se burlaría de lo patética que era.

"Tengo que irme." Se dio media vuelta pero Edward la frenó tomándola por el brazo.

"Isabella espera, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte o a merecer tu perdón. Pero lo hago porque no tengo decencia. Tienes que entender, nunca te di indirectas o alguna señal para que pensaras que podíamos estar juntos. Por favor dime que me perdonas y que…" fue interrumpido por una bofetada por parte de Isabella.

"¡¿A caso esperas que te perdone después de… lo que le hiciste a Alice?!" Estaba a punto de reclamarle que la había engañado. Pero él tenía toda la razón, nunca le dio señales o le dijo algo para que albergara esperanza con él. "¡Eres un completo idiota, todo lo que te dije fue en confianza y me traicionaste! Ella de verdad ama a Jasper" Estaba intentando no pensar en ella y sus problemas o no podría soportarlo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Él recordaba haber mencionado algo acerca de Alice a Jasper, pero él se sintió ofendido y se fue. Edward le había pedido disculpas pero Jasper seguía enojado.

"Me refiero al hecho de que Jasper dejó a Alice porque tú, pedazo de idiota, le dijiste todo a Jasper. Le dijo a Alice que sabía de sus aventuras semanales y creyó que estaba jugando con él por quedarse más tiempo a su lado. Alice está completamente destrozada y no sabe qué hacer. Y tu… tu…vienes aquí a pedirme disculpas… por algo que…" Isabella no pudo continuar. Todo se volvió negro y cayó al suelo. Edward reaccionó y la atrapó antes de que se golpeara.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó Tania alarmada.

"No lo sé, estaba hablando y después se cayó y no sé qué hacer." Estaba nervioso, asustado. Si algo le pasaba a su amada Isabella no se lo podría perdonar jamás.

"Cálmate Edward, llévala al auto y yo manejo. Vamos al hospital." Edward reaccionó de prisa y llevó a Isabella a su auto. En el camino Edward le habló a Carlisle y le pidió que preparara una camilla para cuando llegaran. Y efectivamente la camilla estaba preparada. La atendieron rápidamente y Edward y Tania se quedaron en la sala de espera. Le pidieron el teléfono de Alice a Carlisle y Edward le marcó. Alice dijo que llegaría pronto.

La mente de Edward estaba hecha un caos, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces se le ocurrió que la única solución era alejarse de Bella para siempre, sería como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Le dijo a Tania lo que planeaba y ella aceptó, ya que también era parte del plan de Edward.

Cuando Alice llegó al hospital buscó a Edward, pero no estaba. No había nadie en la sala de espera. Llegó Carlisle y le dijo que Isabella estaba despierta, pero que tenía malas noticias. Alice asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de Isabella.

Isabella estaba despertando y se sentía mareada y estaba confundida. Lo último que recordaba era que le gritaba a Edward. Entonces pensó que quizá lo había soñado todo, nunca le había estado comprometido y nunca le había dicho nada a Jasper. Ellos se amarían y serían felices juntos. Pero toda esperanza se esfumó cuando se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Alice entró en ese momento y le dio la mala noticia. Bella no pudo hacer nada más que sollozar con Alice a su lado y sufriendo porque Edward no era su única preocupación ahora.

-

-

Edward había cumplido lo que prometió, se iba a casar con Tania y se había alejado de Bella para que viviera feliz. El mes había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba y en menos de 12 horas estaría casado con Tania.

"¿Edward?" dijo su madre desde la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Edward estaba recostado bocarriba en su cama.

"Pasa." Dijo secamente, aunque no era nada raro. Desde que se mudó para dejar a Bella vivir feliz su vida se había vuelto gris. Su voz sonaba apagada y su mirada peor aun.

"Hijo, tienes que dormir, no puedes ir a tu boda con ojeras." Su madre se acercó y acarició el cabello de su hijo. Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido y le dolía verlo así. Trataba de arreglarlo haciendo que Tania y él pasaran más tiempo juntos, con la esperanza de que olvidara a Isabella y se enamorara de Tania.

Edward sabía fingir y lo hacía con Tania, ella siempre sonreía al verlo y él contestaba igual. Solo que la de él se veía apagada, sentía que no tenía razón para sonreír. Pero también sabía que Tania no tenía la culpa de nada y no tenía porqué sufrir.

"No tengo sueño madre, quisiera que por favor me dejaras solo." Se giró y le dio la espalda a su madre. Elizabeth se sintió mal, no quería ver a su único hijo así. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

"Edward, sabes que no puedes seguir así. Tania se va a dar cuenta algún día y que crees que va a pasar con ella. ¿Crees que va a vivir muy feliz al lado de un hombre que ama a otra? No es justo para ella."

"Es suficiente Elizabeth, no necesito otro sermón. Te pido de la manera más atenta que te retires y me dejes solo." A ella le dolió profundamente que la llamara por su nombre. Sabía que lo perdería por forzarlo a hacer esto.

Edward se quedó dormido al fin. La mañana llegó y con ella la boda. Edward estaba frente al altar, esperando por Tania. Ella entró agarrada del brazo de su padre y con una cara de tristeza. Algo que era raro. Comenzó a hablar el padre y Edward solo escuchaba sonidos raros que no tenían sentido. A la hora de decir los votos lo hizo mecánicamente.

"Edward Anthony Masen, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tú esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?" Quería decir que no y salir corriendo en busca de Isabella, decirle que la amaba y hacerla su esposa. Pero no único que hizo fue susurrar _Adiós Bella, te amo _en su mente.

"Acepto." Con eso todas sus esperanzas se cayeron al mismo infierno y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. De ahora en adelante su vida pasaría de una forma borrosa, sin color. Porque nunca podría estar con la única mujer que ha amado en su vida.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Había pasado un mes desde que Isabella salió del hospital, desde que Edward había desaparecido para siempre de su vida. Lo único que había dejado era una nota.

_Isabella, perdón por todo lo que te ocasioné. Espero que puedas olvidarte de todo, incluyéndome a mí. Será como si nunca me hubieras conocido._

_Mis más sinceras disculpas. Edward._

Después de eso no había sabido nada de él más lo que Emmett le había contado, sabía que para este tiempo ya estaría casado y cada vez que pensaba en eso su corazón se encogía. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward le pidiera que lo olvidara, siendo él el único hombre que ha amado y de cierta manera, respetado?

Su tía se había ido hace dos semanas por lo que les pidió a los Cullen que cuidaran y hospedaran a Isabella. No sabían a donde o porqué se había ido ya que no había dicho nada. Isabella y Alice estaban deprimidas y se consolaban la una a la otra. Comían helado y casi nunca salían de la habitación. Siempre tomando medidas adecuadas. Veían películas románticas/trágicas y lloraban. Un día como cualquier otro el celular de Alice sonó. Alice lo tomó y se quedó pasmada.

"Alice, ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Isabella sacudiendo a su amiga por el hombro.

"Jasper."

"¿Jasper? ¿Qué pasa con él? Creí que habíamos quedado en no volver a hablar de…"

"¡Me está hablando!" dijo Alice alterada e interrumpiendo a Isabella.

"¡¿Qué?!" Isabella tomó el teléfono de Alice y vio que en la pantalla decía "Jasper Hale". Ambas estaban sorprendidas y no sabían qué hacer. "Contéstale." Dijo al fin Isabella.

"Pero…"

"No, mejor no." Dijo Isabella de nuevo. "Está bien si, tal vez le pasó algo." Eso trajo a su mente la posibilidad de que no fuera a Jasper a quien le pasara algo, sino a uno de sus amigos. Al único que Alice conocía, Edward.

"Tienes razón." Alice tomó el teléfono y contestó. "¿Hola?"

"¿Alice?" La voz de Jasper sonaba temblorosa, y era porque estaba muy nervioso. Al igual o peor que Alice.

"S…si" dijo nerviosa.

"Hola, habla Jasper."

"Sé quién eres." Su voz comenzó a componerse. "¿Se te ofrecía algo?" Sonó algo dura, pero después de lo que él había hecho no le importaba.

Se oyó como Jasper suspiraba profundamente. "¿Me permitirías ir a tú casa para hablar contigo?"

"No estoy segura Jasper." Su voz se quebró, no quería saber si tenía a otra o que la juzgara de nuevo.

Jasper escuchó como la voz de la joven se quebraba y se sintió mal. "Lo siento tanto Alice." Susurró, pero aun así Alice lo escuchó. Jasper estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ven mañana a las 5 de la tarde. Mis padres no están a esa hora."

"Gracias, gracias, gracias Alice. Te a…gradezco mucho la oportunidad."

"Hasta mañana Jasper.

"Adiós Alice, duerme bien." Ambos colgaron el teléfono y Alice suspiró profundamente, dejando correr sus lágrimas libremente.

"Alice, cariño. ¿Qué te dijo?" Isabella se acercó a su amiga solo un poco.

"Quiere verme, le dije que viniera mañana a las 5." Levantó la mirada para poder ver a Isabella a los ojos. "Isabella, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que me diga que no me quiere, que nunca lo hizo."

"Entonces ¿por qué aceptaste verlo?" Alice quiso acercarse más a Isabella pero no lo hizo.

"Su voz, era tan torturada. Como si de verdad se arrepintiera."

"No te preocupes Alice, me tienes a mí. Si quieres estaré ahí mañana." Alice lloró por un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida. Isabella se puso de pie. Se sentía tan débil. Si después de todo Alice lograba volver con Jasper, ella se quedaría sola. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos tan egoístas.

Abrió la puerta del balcón de la habitación de Alice. Se sentó en una mecedora de madera y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía mal por ser egoísta, se sentía triste por lo de Edward, se sentía mal porque sabía que él nunca volvería. Después de que supo que su matrimonio era arreglado quiso disculparse, pero por más que lo buscara, no sabía nada de él. Emmett se negaba a darle información. Sabía que el tiempo se agotaba.

La noche pasó e Isabella casi no pudo dormir. Alice estaba preocupada, emocionada y triste al mismo tiempo. Se vistió y pintó para estar presentable, después de dos semanas de no preocuparse por su vestimenta ni como lucía. También hizo que Isabella se vistiera pues quería que bajara con ella.

Carlisle y Esme notaron lo ansiosa que estaba su hija, sin mencionar que se había puesto presentable. Le preguntaron qué ocurría pero solo dijo que era un día soleado y extrañamente hermoso. Carlisle frunció el ceño y Esme se rió. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el cambio en su hija tenía que ver con que los solteros más codiciados estuvieran en la ciudad.

La tarde se pasó lenta para Alice, en cuanto a Bella se estaba cansando de la hiperactividad de su amiga. No había tenido que lidiar con ella desde hacía un mes.

"Alice, si no te calmas arruinarás tu peinado." Dijo Isabella masajeándose las sienes. "Me estás causando dolor de cabeza."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, no es Edward el que vie…" se calló inmediatamente al ver el gran error que había cometido. "Lo siento mucho Isabella." Isabella solo se giró y siguió leyendo su libro. Tratando de esconder el gran dolor que esas pocas palabras le habían ocasionado. Alice se acercó a ella y se arrodilló. "De verdad lo siento. Fui una tonta, no debí de haber dicho eso."

"No tiene importancia Alice, así déjalo." Alice se puso de pie de nuevo y se sentó en el sillón frente al de Isabella. El corazón de Isabella le dolía, mucho. Derramó una sola lágrima en silencio. Las dos estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó. Alice saltó de su lugar y fue a la puerta. Su corazón a mil por hora.

Isabella escuchó a lo lejos como Alice saludaba a dos personas. Después entraron a la sala. "Isabella." Escuchó que alguien susurraba, sonaba sorprendido y por un momento su voz sonaba parecida a la de Edward.

Ella levantó la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos verdes, _esos ojos verdes._ No podía creerlo. Después de estar un mes llorando por su partida y su traición, llorando por querer verlo y querer matarlo al mismo tiempo. Ahí estaba, tan insoportablemente guapo como siempre. Y casado, perteneciendo a otra mujer.

"Hola Isabella." Dijo Jasper amablemente. Pero Isabella no dejaba de ver a Edward y viceversa.

"Hola" dijo mecánicamente.

"Buenas tardes Bella." Dijo Edward, quien se veía atónito. Y si que lo estaba. Nunca esperó ver a Isabella en ese lugar. Era obvio que eran amigas pero no lo esperaba. La veía algo pálida y más delgada, pero igual de bella que siempre. Quería romper con todas las reglas de cordialidad y salir corriendo para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla. Pero sabía que era imposible que después de lo que le hizo no lo perdonaría. Sin mencionar que había roto la promesa sobre desaparecer de la vida de ella.

Jasper extendió su mano e Isabella la tomó, saludándolo cordialmente. Entonces estornudó, antes de que pasara se giró y se tapó la boca con un pañuelo. Tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, Edward extendió su mano, desesperado por poder tocarla y sentir esa corriente. Alice se atravesó entre Edward e Isabella.

"Isabella, es mejor que vayas a la sala." Isabella solo asintió y salió de la habitación. Edward se sentía algo ofendido, pero el hecho de haberla visto de nuevo era lo mejor que le había pasado en semanas. "¿De qué venías a hablar Jasper?" dijo Alice, haciendo que la atención de ambos se volviera hacia ella.

"Bueno, primero que nada quería pedirte una gran disculpa. Quiero que sepas que fui un completo idiota, te juzgué sin ni siquiera saber, bueno, más bien si sabía quién eras. Pero me dejé llevar por lo que me dijeron sin ponerme a pensar primero."

"No te entiendo Jasper. Explícate." Dijo Alice intentando controlar su voz y sus lágrimas.

"Me refiero a las cosas horribles que te dije, a que te juzgué sin ponerme a pensar en que todo lo que escuché eran una sarta de tonterías. Es solo que Rosalie, mi hermana, dijo que te conocía y que tu reputación era…"

"En eso te equivocas. No puedes culpar a Rosalie de esto." Dijo Edward interrumpiendo. "He venido aquí Alice, a pedirte que me disculpes. Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa. Bella dijo algunas cosas, las cuales yo mal interpreté y le dije mi punto de vista a Jasper. Él investigó y su hermana, bueno no es que… solo estaba celosa de que su hermano tuviera a alguien tan especial como tú, por lo que continuó con mi mentira. Ambos, sin querer, lo convencimos de que te dejara. Pero te juro que lo hizo en contra de su voluntad. Después de eso se aisló y me dejó de hablar."

Alice se encontraba llorando ahora. "Alice, mi vida. _Ma petite amie _(Mi pequeña amiga)" Ese era el apodo que le tenía, con todo el cariño y el romanticismo del francés. Jasper tomó las manos de Alice en las suyas, y por primera vez en todo lo que estuvieron separados se sintió completo.

Alice no pudo más que llorar más fuerte y asentir. "M_on grand ami _(Mi gran amigo)" Así era como ella le respondía. Él sonrió como nunca y la abrazó. Alice no podía dejar de llorar y se refugió en sus brazos. Ella quedaba colgando por la gran altura de Jasper. Edward sintió que sobraba en la escena y se sintió incómodo. Carraspeó y ambos se giraron para mirarlo.

"Gracias Edward." Dijo Jasper, sin dejar de sonreír ni soltar a Alice.

"Solo arreglo lo que destruí, nunca debí decir nada. De nuevo te pido que me disculpes Alice. Yo me retiro."

"No, espera. Por favor quédense a cenar. Mis padres llegarán tarde esta noche." Se giró para ver a Jasper y le hizo un pucherito. "Por favor."

"Lo que sea por ti mi princesa." Edward también aceptó. Lo que sea con tal de volver a ver a Isabella. El problema era que ella no se encontraba ahí, no bajó y Alice a excusó diciendo que se sentía mal. Edward no volvió a hablar.

"Entonces, hasta mañana." Dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la nariz a Alice. "Volveré mañana a la hora de comida para presentarme formalmente con tus padres."

"Estupendo, hasta mañana." Alice lo abrazó una última vez. "Tú también estás invitado Edward."

Edward salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Alice. "Gracias, pero creo que mejor no. No creo ser muy bien recibido. No quiero ser una molestia." Bajó la mirada algo triste.

"No te preocupes por ella. Solo está algo… débil. Posiblemente después de dormir se sienta mejor."

"Está bien, gracias Alice. Espero que pronto esto quede atrás y podamos ser grandes amigos."

"Ya todo quedó atrás Edward, te perdoné desde que vi a Jasper parado en el umbral de la puerta." Ambos rieron, aunque la risa de él sonara apagada. "Entonces te espero para comer."

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana Alice."

Ambos se fueron y Alice suspiró profundamente. Se metió en la casa después de ver desaparecer completamente el auto. Subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Isabella. Ella estaba dormida, pero pudo ver por la hinchazón de sus ojos que había llorado. Le acarició la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Ese día sería sin duda uno de los mejores de su vida.

La mañana se pasó rápida y Carlisle y Esme estaban emocionados por conocer al pretendiente de su hija. Bueno, tal vez solo Esme estaba emocionada, Carlisle se comportaba algo receloso, pensaba que estaba perdiendo a su pequeña. Isabella pensó en no bajar, pero Alice le rogó hasta que no le quedó otra más que aceptar. Ambas se vistieron, algo sencillo pero lindo. Era uno de los malos días de Isabella, tenía nauseas y se sentía débil. Pero Alice le pidió que estuviera para ella y no la defraudaría. Era una oportunidad para alejar a Edward para siempre. Sabía que era un hombre casado y que aunque no lo fuera, nunca podrían estar juntos.

"Isabella, ¿puedes por favor pasarme los platos?" Isabella se puso de pie y se sintió mareada. Tomó los platos y se le hacían muy pesados. Aun así lo intentó pero falló y se le cayeron, haciendo que se partieran en pedazos. "Esme, lo siento tanto. Es solo que me siento tan débil." Comenzó a sollozar y Esme negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por nada cariño, los accidentes pasan." La reconfortó con una palmada en el hombro. Isabella aun no podía entender cómo es que la familia de Alice pudiera arriesgar su vida. "Ve a sentarte en el sofá de la sala, Jacob llegará en cualquier momento."

"Gracias por llamarlo." Dijo sonrojándose.

"Alice me dijo que sería duro sin él." Isabella asintió y se dirigió a la sala.

Después de un rato de estar perdida en sus pensamientos se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Se puso de pie para abrir la puerta. Era Jacob, vestido de blanco como siempre y con una linda sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos y relucientes dientes.

"Buenas tardes Isabella. Me informaron que me necesitaba."

"Gracias por venir Jacob, de verdad que si te necesito."

"Cuando quieras Bella." No le gustó que la llamara Bella, todo porque el primero que le había llamado así había sido Edward.

"Jacob, por favor. No me llames así. No me gusta esa abreviación."

"Lo siento, no volveré a llamarte así." Dijo sonriéndole.

Entraron y para pronto Isabella enganchó su brazo con el de Jacob. Poniendo la mayoría de su peso en él. Jacob era muy fuerte y grande, por lo que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Estuvieron un rato sin mucho que hacer, Jacob a pesar de no decir nada, sentía algo muy especial por Isabella. Nunca le había dicho a nadie y pensaba guardárselo hasta el final de sus días.

"¡Ya están aquí!" gritó Alice emocionada al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, nunca perdiendo la gracia de bailarina que poseía. Traía una falda color lila que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, esponjada. Y una remera de color blanco que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Algo sencillo, pero la hacía lucir igual de linda. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper.

"También me alegra verte pequeña, te vez absolutamente hermosa." Alice besó su mejilla y le sonrió.

"Gracias. Tú te ves hermoso también. Pero eso no es novedad, siempre te ves así." Jasper sonrió y rodó los ojos.

"Hola Alice." Dijo Edward detrás de Jasper.

"Edward, que bueno que viniste."

"Tú me invitaste, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo están todos?" dijo algo nervioso, lo que quiso decir es como estaba Isabella. Alice comprendió y rodó los ojos.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?" dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Pasaron y en cuanto entraron Edward vio a Isabella, se veía todavía más pálida que anoche. Pensó que quizá si estaba enferma y no fuera que lo estuviera evitando, ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Pero después se fijó que su amada estaba agarrada del brazo de otro hombre. Bajó la mirada y juntó los dientes. "Jacob, él es Jasper mi novio y él es Edward, mi amigo." Dijo Alice muy alegre. "Jasper, Edward él es…"

"Mi novio." Dijo inesperadamente Isabella. Jacob y Alice se quedaron pasmados y miraron a Isabella quien había bajado la mirada. Edward no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños. Era definitivo, había perdido a Isabella para siempre.

Ella pudo notar el dolor en los ojos de Edward, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era por el bien de él, aunque a ella le doliera en lo más profundo del corazón. Apretó el brazo de Jacob para hacerlo reaccionar.

"Este, si su… ¿novio?" dijo Jacob, eso sonó como a pregunta, pero solo Alice, que sabía la verdad lo notó.

"Si, este… ¿Podemos pasar a comer?" dijo Alice, quien aun estaba sorprendida. Edward no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Carlisle y Esme quedaron encantados con Jasper, era todo un caballero y se notaba desde lejos el amor que le tenía a Alice.

Prometieron volver al día siguiente, aunque Edward no estaba seguro de querer. Después de que todos se fueron y Isabella y Alice estaban en la habitación de Isabella se pusieron a hablar.

"¿Por qué dijiste que era tu novio? ¿A caso viste la cara de Edward?"

"Es lo mejor para ambos, sin mencionar que él está casado. No tiene porqué sentir nada por mí." Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla de Isabella.

"Pero lo siente, y no puedes esperar que lo deje de sentir de un día para otro. Isabella sé racional…"

"¿¡Qué es racional en ésta vida Alice!?" dijo Isabella llorando.

"Lo siento tanto Isabella, de verdad que sí. Te podría decir que te comprendo, pero nunca he pasado por algo así. Solo quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras. Eres mi mejor amiga."

Isabella se calmó un poco, suspiró profundo y se limpió las lágrimas. "Como sea, de todas formas he perdido al amor de mi vida para siempre, y lo mejor es que no tendré que soportarlo por mucho tiempo."

"No hables así, por favor."

"Solo déjame sola." Se recostó en la cama y se tapó. Alice suspiró profundamente y se fue a su cuarto.

Definitivamente había sido uno de esos días duros. No comprendía porqué Isabella se hacía eso, se estaba lastimando sola. De nuevo hundiéndose sola, como si no tuviera a nadie. Alice se sentía mal por su amiga, y egoísta por sentirse aun más feliz por su reconciliación con Jasper. Él era su vida, lo había sido desde esa fiesta.

**Bueno, al fin actualicé. Es que me fui de vacaciones y aun no tenía claro que quería ponerle. Espero que no se hayan quedado con muchas dudas, no se preocupen en el siguiente capítulo comprenderán todo. Espero no tardar tanto como en esta ocasión. Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Edward se sentía destrozado y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Había pensado en quitarse la vida, qué más daba si su amada Isabella no estaba con él, pero sus padres y sus amigos no lo merecían. Se quedó recostado en su cama el resto del tiempo. No volvió a ir a casa de Isabella y solo lo que Jasper le decía era lo que sabía.

Al parecer se seguía sintiendo mal, en una ocasión comenzó a vomitar y Jacob fue a su ayuda, eso lo hizo enfurecer y comenzó a quebrar cosas hasta que Jasper lo controló y él se aferró como si no pudiera más. Había llorado más que en todo lo que tenía de vida. El agujero en su pecho era irreparable.

Algo similar le pasaba a Isabella, desde aquel día en el que vio a Edward no se había sentido bien. Jacob había tenido que ir todos y cada uno de los días. Habían pasado dos semanas e Isabella empeoraba cada vez más. Jacob hacía lo posible por animarla, pero se negaba a salir de su habitación y a comer. Alice se sentía desesperada, pero a pesar de eso estaba con Jasper. Salían en las tardes y Alice le contaba sobre Isabella y Jasper sobre Edward. Ambos se estaban auto destruyendo.

Un día que Alice y Jasper volvieron de una cita en el cine, entraron y vieron a Jacob dormido en el sofá de la sala.

"Jacob" lo llamó Alice moviendo su hombro. Jacob solo roncó más fuerte e hizo algo parecido a un gruñido.

"¡Jacob, levántate!" le gritó Jasper dándole un leve golpe en la nuca. Jacob se levantó de golpe, casi cayendo al suelo.

"¡¿Qué, qué sucede?!" dijo adormilado.

"¿Cómo está Isabella?" dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

"Ella está, Isabella estaba en su habitación dormida." Dijo tallándose los ojos.

Alice se disculpó y subió a ver a su amiga para invitarla a bajar y que saludara a Jasper. Pero al llegar a la habitación de Isabella, notó que no estaba. Se puso detrás de la puerta del baño y tocó, pero la puerta se abrió sola y no había nadie dentro. Alice se inquietó un poco, pero pensó que quizá estaría en la cocina. Bajó y la buscó, pero tampoco estaba.

"¡Jacob, Isabella no está!" dijo algo alterada.

"¿Cómo que no está? Estaba en su habitación hace…" miró su reloj de muñeca y se sorprendió. "Vaya, me dormí cuatro horas. Lo siento estaba cansado, Isabella no quiere dormir, dice que no soporta ni las pesadillas ni el dolor."

"Pero… ¿Dónde está?" dijo Alice ahora muy asustada.

"Cálmate pequeña, tal vez solo está caminando."

"Pero en su condición no debería caminar." Alice comenzó a temblar y a llorar.

"¿A qué te refieres con su condición?" Alice estaba con una mano en la boca y pensando.

"Ella me hizo jurar no decir nada." Dijo negando con la cabeza. Si algo le llegaba pasar a su mejor amiga, nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Alice." Dijo Jasper tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola dulcemente. "Si no me dices, no te puedo ayudar."

Alice comenzó a llorar más y comenzó a murmurar cosas incomprensibles, que aun así Jasper entendió. Se quedó pasmado en su lugar y no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Estaba nervioso, asustado. Tanto por su salud como la de Isabella y Alice. No la había tratado mucho, pero el simple hecho de ser amiga de su amada Alice le preocupaba.

Edward estaba recostado en la cama, en un estado entre dormido y despierto. Tenía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior y la barba de un día, la cual no era mucho pero era notable. No quería dormir porque sabía que soñaría con Isabella y su rechazo, o peor, con su novio. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo ignoró. Volvió a sonar y gruñó molesto. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban perecer en paz? Se giró sobre el colchón y tomó su celular. Decía "Jasper" en la pantalla. Gruñó de nuevo y contestó.

"¿Hola?" dijo molesto.

"¿E..eEdward?" dijo una voz femenina y temblorosa. "Hola, habla Alice."

"Alice, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Jasper?" dijo sentándose en la cama y desperezándose.

"Aa…aquí a mi lado." Podía escuchar las lágrimas en la voz de Alice.

"¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Estás bien?" dijo preocupado.

"Ss…si bueno, no exactamente." Se oyó como sonaba la nariz. "¿No has visto a Isabella hoy?" dijo con la voz más baja que pudo, pero Edward la escuchó.

"No." Dijo algo extrañado.

"Cálmate Alice, no pasará nada." Escuchó al fondo a Jasper consolando a Alice.

"Pero dijo que no y si algo le pasa te juro que no podré…" Edward había comprendido, algo le había pasado a Isabella. Se asustó, como nunca.

"Alice, dime exactamente que pasó." Dijo con voz directa y con algo de autoridad.

"Es… es Isabella." Dijo llorando. "Cuando llegamos a casa no estaba y es de noche y está lloviendo. Edward por favor dime que está contigo. Prometo no molestarme, pero solo dime que está bien." Alice rogaba con todo el corazón. Edward estaba alterado. Pero recordó algo esencial.

"Pero Alice, ella no me ama. No creo que haya venido para acá. ¿Segura que no está con su n…novio?" dijo apretando los dientes.

"Si serás tonto Edward. Ella te ama. No es su novio. Es su…" guardó silencio por un momento, el mismo tiempo que el corazón de Edward se paró. "Es su enfermero." Edward no lo entendió, ¿para qué querría Isabella un enfermero?

"No entiendo." Dijo aun procesando las palabras _Ella te ama. _¿Sería posible que aun lo amara?

Alice suspiró profundo y comenzó a hablar. "Ella dijo eso de Jacob porque, quería alejarte. Quería que no sufrieras por ella."

"Pues es estúpido, mi vida nunca estará bien hasta que no esté a su lado." Dijo Edward muy seguro.

"Eso yo lo sé, pero ella no comprende." Suspiró profundamente de nuevo. Estaba rompiendo con el juramento que le había hecho a Isabella. "Hace un mes, después de que te fuiste, cuando se desmayó y que tú la llevaste. ¿Recuerdas?" Edward asintió, se sintió estúpido, Alice no podía verlo.

"Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tiene eso?"

"Pues, mi padre le hizo estudios para saber qué era lo que tenía. Y salió positivo en la prueba de…de Tuberculosis."

"¿Q…que?" dijo Edward temblando. Había estudiado esa enfermedad con Carlisle. Era rara, no muy común. Si te aplicaban la vacuna al nacer no pasaba nada. Contagiosa por medio de los estornudos y la tos. Esa enfermedad no tenía cura y te mataba lentamente.

"Es por eso que quería que te alejaras de su lado, que la dejaras y fueras feliz. Aun cuando a ella la dejara en un agujero interminable de dolor. Desde que te vio ha estado empeorando. Dejó de comer y se negaba a salir de su habitación. Hasta hoy. Edward no sé donde está o donde puede estar. Estoy muy desesperada."

"Alice, ¿estás tratando de decir que Isabella, mi Bella…va a m…morir?" dijo Edward con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía qué hacer, tenía tantas sensaciones que estaba en estado catatónico.

"Sí Edward, lo siento tanto." Dijo Alice llorando de nuevo.

Edward colgó y se quedó sentado en la cama. Quería llorar y gritar y matar a alguien. La perdería, sin ni siquiera la oportunidad de poder verla día a día, aunque no fuera a su lado. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió desesperadamente de la habitación de hotel que había rentado.

Manejó durante dos horas, pasando por todas las calles que conocía. Cada parque, cada rincón que se le ocurría. Rendido, salió del auto y caminó por las calles, estaba lloviendo, hacía frío pero él ya no sentía nada. Pasó por un pequeño parque junto a un jardín de niños. Y ahí estaba. Mojada, temblando y llorando. Se acercó a ella de una forma muy despacio, para asegurarse de que no era producto de su imaginación.

"Bella." Dijo bajo, pero ella lo escuchó, se giró y lo miró. Trató de pararse y alejarse de él, pero estaba muy débil. Lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo. Edward se apresuró a su lado, pero ella levantó un brazo.

"¡NO! Por favor, no te acerques."

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero cont… no quiero que me toques."

"Eso no es cierto Isabella, sé que me amas. No lo niegues. Si te alejas que no sea por tu enfermedad." Eso le cayó como cubeta de agua fría a Isabella. Él lo sabía.

"N…no sé de qué estás hablando." Dijo viéndolo. Se puso de pie y se alejó lo más que pudo, pero por cada paso que daba hacia atrás, Edward daba uno hacia adelante.

"No me mientas." Había lágrimas en los ojos de él y ella podía verlas."

"Por favor, déjame. Vete. Quiero estar sola."

"¿Por qué Isabella?" dijo con la voz entre cortada. Se miraron a los ojos por un corto tiempo. Él aprovechó para acercarse, y en esta ocasión ella no se hizo para atrás. La tomó por la cintura y la hizo que lo mirara. "Dime por qué crees que viviría mejor sin ti a mi lado. Sin poder verte cada día."

Isabella estaba tratando de no respirar en su cara, no quería contagiarlo. Aunque lo más probable era que estuviera vacunado.

"No quiero que me veas débil y enferma. Y mucho menos que me veas mor…" Él la calló con dos de sus dedos.

"Antes muerto que sin ti." Y dicho eso la besó, Isabella luchó para que se alejara. Pero un calor incontrolable la inundó y se dejó llevar. Comenzó a llover más fuerte, pero eso no les importaba a ninguno, pues al fin estaban juntos. Se separaron después de un momento y se miraron a los ojos. Ella seguía llorando, no se perdonaría si lo contagiaba y algo le pasaba. "Te amo, más que a mi propia vida."

"Yo también." Dijo entre sollozos. Él la iba a besar de nuevo pero ella volteó la cara. "No quiero que te enfermes, por favor. Aun estás a tiempo, aplícate la vacuna y aléjate de mí." Dijo rogando prácticamente.

"¿Qué no puedes entender que te amo? No te voy a dejar y menos si…" bajó la mirada y derramó una lágrima. "Si mi tiempo a tu lado está contado."

**Perdón que esté tan corto, pero tenía que subir el capítulo. HOY ES MARTES DE BONES!!!! Todos los fans sintonicen Fox a las nueve de la noche. No puedo creerlo. Bueno ya había visto algunos en internet, pero no es lo mismo. Gracias a Elianna Cullen por dejar un review, espero que este te haga llorar tanto como a mí XD.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Dos meses pasaron y después de lo que pasó en el parque, Edward e Isabella fueron inseparables. La salud de ella mejoró notablemente, así como el ánimo de él. Era obvio que estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro y que ni aun la muerte podría acabar con ese amor.

Edward había renunciado a ir a la universidad ese año, así como Alice y Jasper. Isabella discutió y les alegó, incluso intentó amenazarlos, pero no pudo contra los tres. Todos sabían que no podrían vivir separados. Al menos hasta que su tiempo se agotara. Ese tema nunca lo tocaban, cada vez que pasaba Edward se deprimía y con él, Isabella. Salía contraproducente por lo que nunca hablaban de eso.

"Por favor Isabella, tienes que acompañarme." Le rogaba Alice una mañana. Se acercaba una fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija del presidente y Alice, Edward y Jasper estaban invitados y por ende también Isabella.

"No quiero ir, todos en este pueblo saben lo que tengo y nadie se acercará a mí." Bajó la mirada algo triste. "A parte no quiero ensuciar la reputación de Edward."

"Isabella, no seas ridícula. Vas a ir, y no te estoy preguntando."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, vas a ir por ser tan quejumbrosa. ¿Entendiste?" Alice suspiró profundo para que su enojo se desvaneciera. "Siempre te estás preocupando por cosas que a Edward no, así que si a él no le importa, a ti tampoco debería."

Isabella suspiró derrotada y rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo alguien tal pequeño podía ser tan molesto y persuasivo? "Está bien Alice, iré contigo." De nuevo se puso triste. "Edward no me ha invitado, no estoy segura de que quiera que vaya."

"No seas tonta Isabella, seguro que lo olvidó." De pronto recordó algo y saltó de emoción haciendo que Isabella se asustara. "¡Mañana cumplen dos meses Edward y tú!"

"¿Y eso qué?" dijo suspirando profundo.

"Que seguro que te está preparando algo muy lindo. Bueno, como sea. Cambiando de tema, tenemos que ir de compras. O mejor llamaré a mi diseñador para que nos haga dos vestidos exclusivos." Alice tenía miles de cosas planeadas para ese baile.

"Sabes que no tengo dinero para eso. Mi tía solo me manda 200 dólares mensuales para mis medicamentos y mi comida."

"Es tu culpa, no tendrías que pagar por la comida si dejaras que mis padres te ayudaran. Pero no, tú sí que eres cabezota." Alice sacó una cinta de medir y comenzó a sacarle medidas a Isabella.

"Sabes que no me gusta ser una mantenida. De no ser porque no puedo trabajar créeme que tampoco aceptaría lo que mi tía me da. No entiendo a donde fue, siempre me dice que regresará pronto, pero no dice cuando. La extraño tanto."

"Seguro que vuelve pronto, no te preocupes."

"A veces pienso que se fue porque no quería tener que lidiar conmigo." Últimamente se había puesto a analizar todo con respecto a su tía y había llegado a esa conclusión. ¿Qué más podría ser?

"Hay Isabella no seas…" fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Isabella sonrió instantáneamente sabiendo quien era. Alice rodó los ojos pero también sonrió. "El príncipe de la brillante armadura está aquí." Ambas rieron e Isabella se apresuró a abrir. Ahí estaba su ángel de ojos verdes, con su perfecta y arrebatadora sonrisa.

"Hola mi niña, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" dijo abrazándola por la cintura. La única forma de sentirse feliz y completo era cuando la tenía en sus brazos. Aunque no quisiera, los pensamientos sobre el corto tiempo que les quedaba venían a su cabeza todas las noches. Le entraba desesperación el pensar que quizá no tuvieran un mañana. Siempre a las dos de la mañana se marcaban y hablaban sobre lo que cenaron, o cualquier cosa. Solo por asegurarse de que seguían ahí. En las primeras noches Edward se quedaba toda la noche en el teléfono solo escuchándola respirar. Daría lo que fuera por poder despertar a su lado alguna vez.

"Amanecí gruñona, porque Alice me quiere obligar a ir a un estúpido baile que no quiero ir." Dijo para tratar de calmar el ambiente. Sabía que Edward se preocupaba cada vez que estaban separados.

"¿Hablas de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daphne, la hija del presidente?" Isabella asintió, con su cabeza aun pegada en el pecho de él. "Pero tenía la esperanza de asistir con la más bella de todo el lugar." Dijo fingiendo y haciendo un puchero.

"Oh, por mí no te preocupes. Te doy permiso que la lleves." Dijo fingiendo enojo. Se separó de él y se giró, dándole la espalda, cruzó los brazos en su pecho. "Yo estaré muy feliz con Jasper y Alice." Edward envolvió su cintura con los brazos y le besó el cuello.

"Sabes que estoy hablando de ti, nunca tendría ojos para otra persona." Suspiró en el oído de ella y la sintió estremecerse. Le gustaban las reacciones que tenía a su cercanía.

"¿Es eso una invitación?" dijo Isabella batallando, tener a Edward en su cuello no ayudaba.

"Quizá." Se volvió a acercar a su cuello y la besó. Isabella cerró los ojos y volvió a estremecerse.

"Ugh, ya basta. Es suficiente." Dijo Alice desde el umbral de la puerta. "Mis puros y castos ojos no están para ver esto."

"Entonces vete." Dijo Edward bromeando. Alice y Edward se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, eran como hermanos. Se la pasaban peleando, casi nunca era serio. En una o dos ocasiones Alice le reclamó que acaparaba todo el tiempo de Isabella. Fue en una de las ocasiones en las que el tema sobre el tiempo de Isabella se tocó. Edward le gritó a Alice e Isabella comenzó a argumentar también. Al final Isabella terminó llorando con Alice en el cuarto, después de que Edward se fue enojado. Esa misma noche Edward llamó a Isabella y se disculpó. En cuanto el sol dio señales de salir, Edward estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen para disculparse con ambas. Se dividieron el tiempo, pero aun así Edward tenía la mayor parte. Hacían citas doble, en las que siempre terminaban separados porque Edward y Jasper tenían gustos diferentes en películas. Sin mencionar que Edward e Isabella si veían la película.

Alice rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. "Saldremos la tarde del sábado a comprar vestidos por si quieres acompañarnos." Dijo Alice haciendo señas para que la siguieran. Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano y la guió a la sala.

"¿En serio me estás invitando?" dijo Edward muy sorprendido.

"Claro, quiero que Jasper y tu se compren un traje."

"Pero Alice, ¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste sobre tu diseñador?" dijo Isabella tratando de evitar esa cansada excursión.

"Será más divertido ir al centro comercial de Nueva York." Alice tenía una sonrisa macabra en la cara.

"¿¡Nueva York!?" gritaron Edward e Isabella al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, Nueva York. Mis padres me dieron pasajes y hospedaje para 4 personas. Y como sé que no podrán estar deparados más de 8 horas, no tengo remedio más que llevar a los chicos." Había algo es su tono que no dejaba opción más que obedecer.

"Por mí está bien, si no hay problema contigo Bella." Dijo amablemente Edward acariciándole la mejilla.

"Siempre que esté contigo no lo hay."

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Alice emocionada y dando saltitos. "Ahora me retiro. Jasper vendrá por mí en cualquier momento." Y con eso salió de la casa.

El fin de semana llegó rápido, se fueron a Nueva York y cada una consiguió un vestido único y hermoso. El de Isabella era azul y el de Alice era blanco. Ambas se veían hermosas y no permitieron que los chicos las vieran, así como ellos tampoco les permitieron opinar. Isabella extrañaba a horrores a Edward y viceversa. No se habían visto en todo el día y no era uno de los días buenos de Isabella. Se sentía débil y mareada, es por eso que Alice no había insistido mucho en caminar o en buscar por mucho tiempo. Todo el tiempo cargando un molesto tapaboca. Eran medidas de seguridad tanto para ella, como para los que la rodeaban.

Aunque a veces pareciera que Alice no pensaba en ello, siempre lo hacía. Se entristecía por el hecho de saber que en cualquier momento podría perder a su mejor amiga y compañera. Cada vez que la veía débil y cansada se ponía triste. Por suerte Jasper siempre había sabido como consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Trataba de disimular lo más posible con Isabella, tratar de parecer que nada estaba mal. Pero en ocasiones le era imposible.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos al hotel, Isabella te ves pálida y cansada." Enganchó su brazo con el de ella y comenzó a dirigirla al hotel. Camino allá llamó a Edward y a Jasper, quienes de inmediato dejaron todo por ir al hotel. Por suerte habían encontrado todo lo necesario. En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, Isabella se recostó en la cama y cayó dormida casi automáticamente. Alice se quedó despierta, pues apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Estaba checando todo lo que habían comprado cuando tocaron la puerta. Fue a abrir y entró un Edward muy desesperado. Jasper sonrió a Alice pero ella no se sentía muy contenta. Abrazó a Jasper y se quedaron así por un rato.

Edward llegó y la vio recostada sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad. Ese tipo de cosas era lo que hacía el tiempo que estaban separados, insoportable. El pensar que le podía pasar cualquier cosa. Suspiró un poco aliviado y se acercó a su cama. La levantó en brazos mientras que Alice y Jasper deshacían la cama y después la volvió a recostar. Pronto se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado, ella le estaba dando la espalda. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho, enterrando su cara en el cabello de ella.

Jasper y Alice decidieron que podrían dormir en el otro cuarto para que Edward e Isabella se quedaran juntos. Sabían que por las pastillas que había tomado Isabella, no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Edward la abrazaba con fuerza pero a la vez con cariño. No quería lastimarla, la veía como una muñeca de porcelana capaz de quebrarse con el más delicado de los roces. No sabía que ocasionaba en él, todo en ella era perfecto y se sentía mal de saber que un ángel tan dulce como ella tenía contado los días. Tanto pensar en eso y el tenerla en sus brazos lo hizo comenzar a llorar.

"¿Edward?" dijo Isabella, sorprendiéndolo.

"Bella, creí que no despertarías hasta mañana." Dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas. Ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Pudo atrapar una de las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su amado.

"¿Por qué lloras?" dijo sintiéndose triste al instante. Alguien tan lindo y tierno como él no podía estar llorando.

"No es nada." Dijo desviando la mirada. Isabella lo tomó por el mentón y lo hizo que la mirara.

"No me mientas. Dime por favor, que es lo que te lastima." Besó la punta de su nariz y cada una de sus mejillas. Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

"Aun no puedo creer que nos quede poco tiempo juntos." Al fin había confesado uno de sus mayores miedos. Ella puso sus dedos en la boca de él y negó con la cabeza.

"No hay que ver el vaso medio vacío, sino medio lleno. Nos puede quedar poco tiempo, pero al fin de cuentas estamos juntos." Edward respiró profundamente y asintió. "Te amo, lo sabes. ¿Cierto?" susurró ella.

"Yo te amo más." Se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Ella posó sus dos manos en su rostro, tratando de memorizar el rostro del hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Se separaron poco después, cuando ambos necesitaban aire. Él sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte. "Duerme mi dulce ángel." Tarareo la nana que le había compuesto en su primer mes juntos y ella cayó rendida.

A la mañana siguiente se regresaron a su casa. Isabella había mejorado un poco del día anterior, aunque no por completo. Edward no la dejó sola ni por un momento. Aun cuando Isabella tenía que ir al baño la acompañaba, quedándose fuer claro. Llegaron sanos al aeropuerto y ahí estaban Esme y Carlisle para recibirlos. Alice estaba muy feliz por las compras que habían hecho. La fiesta era el lunes, por lo que decidieron descansar el resto del domingo para que Isabella mejorase.

"¿Se te ofrece algo más?" preguntó dulcemente Esme a Isabella. Estaban los cuatro en la sala, preparándose para ver una película.

"No, muchas gracias Esme. Por todo." Le sonrió y Esme le respondió. Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados en el sillón individual, ella encima de él. Isabella estaba recargada en el pecho de Edward, tapada y con los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura. Pasaron una tarde tranquila, en la que la mayor parte del tiempo Isabella estaba dormida. La película solo era un pretexto para que los chicos se pudieran quedar. Edward no pensaba dejarla, a menos de que fuera para ir a dormir. En algún momento Edward se quedó dormido y Jasper y Alice no quisieron despertarlo. Se quedó toda la noche abrazando a su amada Isabella mientras ella soñaba con él, susurrando su nombre.

Cuando Edward despertó, sintió el cuello adolorido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había dormido en el sofá con Isabella, pensó que el precio por dormir al lado de su ángel había sido poco. Besó su cabello y ella solo susurró su nombre por lo bajo. Él sonrió y se puso de pie, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Dejó una nota y se fue a su casa.

Isabella sintió frío de pronto. Se despertó y vio que estaba dormida en el sofá. Se levantó despacio, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Vio una nota y la tomó.

_Bella:_

_Fue maravilloso tenerte en mis brazos toda la noche, espero que hayas amanecido bien. Fui al hotel a cambiarme, te veo en unas horas mi amado sol._

_Te amo. Edward._

Isabella apretó la nota contra su pecho y suspiró. Se levantó y buscó a Alice. Juntas comenzaron a prepararse para la gran y esperada fiesta. Alice peinó a Isabella, recogió su cabello después de haberlo rizado, dejando sueltos algunos mechones. Alice se dejó su cabello con las puntitas paradas y con algunos adornitos en él. Pintó a Isabella para que no se viera tan pálida, y también para que sus ojos brillaran más.

A las 5:30 de la tarde ya estaban listas, Edward y Jasper quedaron de pasar por ellas a las 6. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, cada quien haciendo lo suyo, Isabella leyendo y Alice viendo una revista de moda. A las seis en punto sonó el timbre, Alice saltó emocionada mientras Isabella solo sonreía y rodaba los ojos. Jasper y Edward estaban detrás de la puerta, cada uno con un ramo de flores. Alice abrió y los saludó a los dos, Edward se abrió camino y entró a la casa, mientras que Jasper y Alice se saludaban como debía ser.

Isabella se puso de pie y fue hacia la entrada, pero antes de que saliera de la sala, ahí estaba Edward. Se veía muy guapo, traía unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaleco plateado y saco negro. Su cabello, parecía que había tratado de peinarlo pero sin éxito. Isabella sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Te ves hermosa. Ese color va bien con tu piel." Isabella se sonrojó y Edward acarició su mejilla.

"Tú también te ves hermoso." Edward sonrió y bajó su cara para besarla. Ella respondió el beso y él la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

"Te amo." Susurró Edward antes de separarse. Isabella suspiró profundo y sonrió, con los ojos cerrados.

"Yo también te amo."

"Te traje algo, no había tenido tiempo de dártelo. Es por nuestro segundo mes, juntos. Y te traje flores." Le entrego el ramo de orquídeas e Isabella sonrió aun más.

"Edward son hermosas, pero yo no tengo nada para ti. Lo siento tanto, con todo lo que tengo que pagar…" Edward puso un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

"No es necesario que me des nada. Con dejarme estar a tu lado es suficiente." Sacó de su chaqueta una caja alargada, pequeña. Se la entregó a Isabella y ella tomó la tarjeta.

_Gracias por estos maravillosos dos meses, te amo. _

_Con amor. Edward._

La abrió despacio y descubrió una gargantilla con un dije que tenía grabado _EM&IS. _Isabella no pudo evitar dejar derramar una lágrima, la tomó entre sus manos y levantó la mirada para ver a Edward. "¿Me ayudas?" Edward sonrió y tomó la gargantilla. Se la puso y después besó su cuello. "Gracias." Dijo Isabella abrazándolo.

"Por nada. Es un placer."

"No quiero interrumpir, pero es tarde." Dijo Alice detrás de ellos. Ambos asintieron y se encaminaron a la entrada. Edward y Jasper habían rentado una limosina. Antes de salir Isabella tomó su tapabocas y suspiró profundo. Se lo puso y fue a la limosina, Edward la ayudó a entrar y después él.

Llegaron al lugar y estaba lleno de gente, no se podía pasar bien. Al menos con otras personas, en cuanto los cuatro llegaron, tomaron foto a Jasper y Alice, pues eran la pareja del año. Los padres de ambos eran ricos y famosos, sin mencionar que juntos se veían muy bien. En cuanto a Isabella y Edward, era toda una controversia. Como el hijo de un reconocido abogado podía ser novio de una chica rebelde y pobre y peor, enferma y a punto de morir. Ese tipo de cosas aparecían en los diarios, casi todos los días. Edward siempre los ignoraba, pero Isabella se sentía mal por él. Su reputación estaba arruinada. Salieron de la limosina y miles de flashes los abordaron. Toda la gente, al ver que era ella, se alejaron. Como si tuviera una peste. Sin detenerse a pensar que ese pequeño gesto la lastimaban. Edward le sonrió y apretó su mano. Ella respondió con una sonrisa, una débil. Entraron y sintieron como la habitación se quedaba en silencio y casi todos los miraban. Edward suspiró profundo y abrazó a Isabella por la cintura.

"Vamos a felicitar a Daphne y después nos vamos a sentar con Alice, ¿está bien?" Isabella asintió e intentó sonreír para darle ánimos a Edward. Él respondió su sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la cumpleañera.

"Buenas tarde." Dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a una joven de cabello rojo, largo y lacio. Tenía ojos azules y un hermoso vestido rosa fucsia. El color de su piel contrastaba con el color del vestido.

"¡Edward!" dijo la joven al verlo. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó. Isabella se hizo a un lado, Edward intentó sujetarla de la mano pero ella fue más rápida. Edward resignado abrazó a Daphne.

"Felicidades Daphne, los terribles 18 ya están aquí." Dijo en broma.

"Lo sé, ya podré salir con mis amigos." Edward le entregó una cajita pequeña, Daphne la abrió ahí mismo y vio un brazalete, era lindo, pero la belleza de la gargantilla de Isabella no era comparable. "Edward, es muy lindo. Muchas gracias." Se giró para mirar a Isabella. "Hola, puedes acercarte, no muerdo." Dijo la joven riendo.

"Ella es Isabella mi novia." Dijo Edward volviendo a tomarla por la cintura.

"Wow, Edward. Es muy linda." Isabella se sonrojó y Edward sonrió más.

"Lo sé." Daphne se acercó a ella, pero Isabella se hizo para atrás. Daphne se puso algo triste pero no dijo nada.

"No es por ser grosera, es por tu seguridad."Dijo al fin Isabella. "Supongo que has escuchado todo sobre mí."

"Pero creo ser yo la que tiene el derecho de decidir si acercarme a ti o no." Isabella asintió y bajó la mirada. "No te preocupes, Edward me avisó que venías. Mi padre les ofreció vacunas a todos. Él las pagó, para que estuvieras cómoda." Isabella levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró, después miró a Edward y él le asintió.

"Gracias Daphne, no tenías que molestarte." Daphne sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla. Isabella respondió el abrazo. "Feliz cumpleaños."

"Gracias." Dijo muy contenta. "Que no te importe lo que las demás personas piensen. Ignóralas." Isabella sonrió y asintió. Se fueron Edward e Isabella tomados de la mano.

Se sentaron con Alice y Jasper, quienes ya estaban bailando, y rodeados por fotógrafos.

"Edward." Dijo una mujer desde alguna parte. Edward se giró y ahí estaba Tania, de la mano con otro hombre. "Hola" lo abrazó cuando ya estuvo a su lado. Edward sonrió muy contento y contestó el abrazo. Le debía mucho a Tania.

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó él amablemente.

"De maravilla. Quiero presentarte a mi novio Fernando." El chico al lado de Tania extendió el brazo y lo saludó. "Isabella, hola ¿Qué tal?" abrazó también a Isabella y ella medio confundida respondió su abrazo. "Bueno, me retiro. Íbamos camino a la pista de baile cuando los vimos. Que estén bien, hasta luego." Se fueron e Isabella seguía algo atónita en su lugar. Ella en lo personal odiaría a la persona que le quitó a su prometido.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" dijo Edward sentándose de nuevo. Ella movió la cabeza a los lados.

"No entiendo cómo puedo caerle bien, después de que le quité a su prometido." Edward rió.

"No le quitaste a su prometido. Ella fue la que dijo que no se quería casar." Suspiró al recordar la parte triste. "Yo ya había dicho acepto, creí que te había perdido para siempre. Pero cuando fue el turno de Tania, dijo que no. Se puso de pie, me abrazó y me susurró que fuera feliz y que me quería. Se fue, con su madre persiguiéndola claro. Tania no tiene padre, le dejó una gran fortuna, pero no podía tocarla hasta la mayoría de edad. La otra condición es que se casara, así que su mamá se las arregló para apresurar la boda. Lo que olvidó es que dos días antes de la boda, Tania cumplió los 18, y ella lo aprovechó. Tomó todo su dinero y lo metió en una cuenta bancaria a su nombre. Dejó a su madre sin nada y ella huyó con quien de verdad quería estar." Isabella no tenía palabras. Sabía lo que era tener padres controladores, por eso era que ahora creía algo diferente de Tania, le agradaba. "Respira amor." Le dijo Edward riendo.

La noche pasó sin más acontecimientos dignos de nombrar. Bailaron y bebieron ponche. Dejaron a las chicas en su casa y Jasper y Edward se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. La fiesta terminó a las 3 de la mañana, por lo que quedaron de hablarse en cuanto despertaran para darse los buenos días. Antes de que Isabella entrara a la casa de los Cullen, Edward la tomó por la cintura y la besó con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella. Isabella se quedó sin aliento, pero contenta.

**Otro capítulo, algo largo. Espero que haya sido agradable. De nuevo, muchas gracias a Elianna Cullen, tu no me dejas. Quiero que sepas que la estoy escribiendo por ti, creo que eres la única que la lee XD. Gracias por tu review, espero que estés bien.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Las semanas pasaron rápido. La salud de Isabella seguía igual, no mejoraba, pero tampoco empeoraba. Edward estaba 16 horas con ella, solo las 8 en las que Isabella estaba dormida, se iba para poder dormir él también. Pero cada vez que se iba sentía que dejaba la mitad de su ser con él. Se le había ocurrido que Isabella se mudara con él, pero la verdad era que no tenía casa, solo un cuarto de hotel y sabía que ella merecía mucho más. Decidió comprar una casa, aunque fuera pequeña, solo para poder dormir con ella y no tener la preocupación de que algo le pudiera pasar. O que si algo le pasaba, él estaría con ella. También pensó que quizá podrían casarse, eran jóvenes, pero su relación no era como la de cualquier pareja. El trauma de una muerte próxima no era un tema conocido entre las parejas normales. Su esperanza de casarse con ella fue eliminada, mientras sostenían una plática común.

"¿Alguna vez soñaste con casarte?" le preguntó Edward, un día mientras caminaban por el parque. Ella iba enganchada a su brazo.

"En una ocasión, cuando tenía como 5 años." Sonrió al recordar. "Había un chico, llamado Tyler. Siempre me perseguía y me decía que se quería casar conmigo. Una amiga, que se llamaba Jessica, me dijo que si no lo hacía, me seguiría hasta la muerte. Entonces cuando acepté, ambos se pusieron a brincar de felicidad. Fue tan ridículo." Ella rió, con verdadera felicidad. "Tyler brincaba porque había aceptado y Jessica porque me podía hacer un vestido. Tyler llamó a todos sus amigos y Jessica me hizo un vestido ridículo con flores amarillas y mi velo era de una cobija, que por cierto me pesaba mucho y terminé quitándomelo. Algunos de los amigos de Tyler trajeron pastelitos de chocolate y en cuanto los demás niños los vieron, incluyendo a Tyler, olvidaron la "boda" y fueron a comer pastelillos. Resignada me fui a comer también. Pero Jessica se quedó enfurruñada, hasta que se acercó otro chico y la embarró de chocolate." Ambos rieron, Edward no sabía si eso era bueno o no. ¿Le gustaría a Isabella casarse?

"¿Y qué me dices de cuando fuiste más consciente del matrimonio, no lo deseaste o como toda niña, no imaginaste tu boda perfecta?" temió haber sido algo directo, pero Isabella puso cara pensativa y Edward se relajó.

"No, no hubo ninguna otra ocasión. Después de que vi la situación de mis padres, como mi padre era de controlador, machista y…" había comenzado a alterarse por lo que se detuvo y suspiró profundamente. "Después de que lo comprendí, mis deseos de casarme salieron huyendo. Incluso mis deseos de conocer hombres. Es por eso que te traté de esa forma la primera vez que te vi. Incluso con Carlisle, cuando Alice me lo presentó por primera vez, me porté de una forma que no me enorgullezco mucho. Después de un rato que lo traté, supe que no se parecía en absolutamente nada a mi padre. El ver como miraba a Esme, como respetaba a Alice, cada vez que le decía que la amaba y la abrazaba. Era como un golpe, una bofetada. Como si el destino me mostrara algo que nunca podría tener." Edward había comprendido que el pedirle que se casaran sería una mala idea. Al igual que posiblemente el pedirle que vivieran juntos. No volvió a decir nada e Isabella comprendió que quizá algo lo había incomodado, por lo que tampoco comentó nada más.

Aun después de esa ocasión, Edward seguía deseando que vivieran juntos. Buscó una casa e Isabella le ayudó. Juntos escogieron una casa, ideal para dos personas. Tenía un baño y una habitación con cama tamaño King, una cocina sencilla y una sala de estar, donde Edward tenía su televisión de plasma y su gran colección de películas. A Isabella se le ocurrió la posibilidad de vivir con él. Pero después de pensarlo, supuso que Edward nunca pensaría en eso. Habían logrado dormir juntos en una o dos ocasiones, y cada una había sido especial. El despertar con los ojos de él en ella era lo más maravilloso de las mañanas. Aunque solo hubiera pasado unas pocas veces. En una de esas noches, estuvieron a punto de pasar la línea. Solo que Edward se puso de pie y sin decir nada corrió a darse una ducha fría. Isabella creyó que quizá sería por ella, quizá él no la deseaba. Antes de poder aclarar algo, ella se quedó dormida y él solo se acostó a su lado, susurrando "te amo" en su oído.

"Edward, tengo una duda. Pero me da pena preguntar." Dijo desviando la mirada. Estaban en el sillón de la casa de Edward. Ella estaba sentada y él recostado con la cabeza en las piernas de Isabella. Empezó a acariciar el cabello de él nerviosamente y a Edward le pareció extraño.

"¿Por qué te da pena?" dijo mirándola y frunciendo el ceño. Isabella no lo miraba a los ojos.

"Me preguntaba si…" se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. "Si alguna vez habías estado con otra mujer."

"Oh, era eso." Dijo Edward despreocupado. "No, desde que nací estuve comprometido con Tania. Nunca tuve ojos para otra mujer. Estaba con Tania porque tenía que, no porque quisiera. La respetaba porque es lo que me enseñaron. Ella y yo prometimos guardarnos hasta el matrimonio. De hecho solo la besé una vez, y fue por una estúpida apuesta. No se sintió ni la milésima parte de lo que tú me haces sentir." Isabella asintió, aun no lo miraba. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez estuviste con alguien?" No estaba seguro de querer preguntar eso, o de saber la respuesta.

"No, te lo dije. Después de lo de mis padres odié a la mayoría de los hombres. Nunca me les acercaba. En una ocasión, como a los 15, se acercó un chico, creo que su nombre era Eric. Me dijo que le gustaba y que era la mujer más bella y bla, bla, bla. Pura palabrería idiota. Lo mandé a volar de inmediato." Isabella rodó los ojos al recordarlo.

"¿Entonces crees que cuando te digo cosas bonitas son pura palabrería idiota?" dijo Edward incorporándose.

"¡No! No, claro que no. Lo que tú dices es lindo y puedo ver en tus ojos que de verdad lo crees. Nunca tomaría tus palabras como algo sin sentido." Se acercó a él y tomó su cara en sus manos. "Eres el único hombre al que he amado. El único que me ha dado la esperanza de que en este mundo queda alguien lo suficientemente bueno, para merecer una mujer." Lo soltó y bajó la mirada. "Aun no comprendo cómo puedes estar con alguien tan común como yo." Ahora fue él quien le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara.

"Créeme Isabella Swan, que de común no tienes absolutamente nada. Eres la mujer más especial, hermosa y única que he conocido. Y no puedo estar seguro de poder merecerte. Pero cada vez que me dices que me amas, no puedo evitar sonreír y agradecer a Dios por permitirme conocerte." Isabella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Edward rió. "No te lo digo para que llores, niña boba." Se acercó y quitó las lágrimas con sus labios

"Estoy llorando de felicidad." Susurró antes de que sus labios se juntaran con los de él.

-

-

En una mañana, en la que Alice e Isabella se encontraban desayunando y revisando el correo. Isabella checó una carta que venía de su tía. La leyó y gritó de emoción. Alice, quien aun estaba medio dormida, pues se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con Jasper, saltó del susto y derramó su cereal.

"¡Mi tía llega en dos días!" dijo mostrándole la carta.

"¿Por qué dice "llegamos"?" dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

"Seguro que encontró a alguien, tal vez un hombre que se verdad la quiera. O quizá amigas de otra parte. ¿Eso qué importa? Vendrá y podrá conocer a Edward." Isabella estaba muy feliz, tenía 4 meses sin ver a su tía y la extrañaba. Corrió la voz entre los Cullen, Edward y Jasper. Para pronto se organizaron para limpiar la casa de su tía y principalmente el cuarto de invitados. Alice le dijo que podría seguir durmiendo con ella. Así si su tía traía más de una invitada, podría quedarse en la habitación de ella.

El día se acercaba e Isabella estaba cada vez más emocionada. Edward no podía contener su emoción cuando estaba con ella. La noche anterior a que su tía llegara se sentaron los 4 a ver una película. Le mandó una carta a su tía para decirle que estaría con Alice y que la esperaría ansiosa. Se despidió de Edward con un apasionado beso que lo dejó sorprendido. Y se fue a dormir, de no ser porque de verdad estaba cansada, no hubiera podido dormir nada.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, se bañó y cambió para estar lista. Edward no llegaría sino hasta las 5 de la tarde pues tenía unos pendientes. Su tía llegaría en la tarde también, pero un poco más temprano.

Isabella estaba en la cocina comiendo cuando se escuchó el timbre. Salió casi corriendo para abrir y por suerte no tropezó. Abrió la puerta y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver ahí a sus padres y a su tía. Isabella se quedó atónita y no dijo nada.

"Tan maleducada como siempre. Muévete niña, va a empezar a llover." Dijo Renee. Entro sin que Isabella le diera permiso. Isabella seguía sin saber que hacer o decir. Se sentía molesta con su tía por no decirle, o advertirle. Pero cuando la vio, su enojo se desvaneció.

"Lo siento tanto Isabella, no quiero que termines mal con tus padres. Como yo lo hice. Aun no lo saben, no sé cómo decirlo, espero que puedas ayudarme." Isabella sabía que cuando su abuela materna murió, su tía Helena no estaba muy bien con ella. Se arrepentía de eso hasta la fecha y por eso la comprendió. Solo asintió y la abrazó.

"Gracias." Fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar a la casa y dirigirse a la sala con sus padres. "Papá, mamá. Me da gusto que estén aquí."

"Déjate de mentiras Isabella, tu tía dijo que era algo de suma importancia. Así que dilo para que nos podamos ir." Dijo su padre, tomando una de las bebidas que Alice le ofrecía. Charlie le sonrió con verdadera gratitud, algo que nunca mostraron con ella por más que intentara hacer lo correcto.

Isabella suspiró profundo. "Estoy muriendo. Hace cuatro meses que me pronosticaron Tuberculosis. No me queda mucho tiempo, si mucho un año. Tengo que tomar medicinas todos los días y sufro decaídas de vez en cuando. Es contagiosa por medio de los estornudos o por la tos. No es peligrosa para ustedes, debo suponer que mi tía los obligó a vacunarse." Se giró para ver a su tía y ella asintió. "Espero que podamos olvidarnos del pasado y volver a empezar."

"¿Crees que porque vas a morir, podemos olvidar todos esos años de faltas de respeto y vergüenzas que nos hiciste pasar? Pues tienes que estar bromeando Isabella. Eso tomaría toda una vida. Muchos de nuestros conocidos aun te recuerdan por las vergüenzas que nos hiciste pasar. Nos costaste una fortuna, tanto en educación como en encubrir tus errores." Eso dijo Charlie, como si no hubiera dicho nada inapropiado.

Isabella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No podía creer lo que le acababa de decir su propio padre. "No es mi culpa que los conocidos que tienes sean unos incultos arrogantes. No tenían idea de nada de los que le decía, ¿eso es poner en vergüenza? Pues yo estaría orgullosa de que mi hijo o hija dejara a mis conocidos con la boca callada." No pudo evitarlo y soltó un sollozo. Se agarró el pecho pues se le estaba complicando el respirar.

"Sigues igual que siempre, es por eso que tuvimos que fingir tu propia muerte. Recibimos muchos pésames, y dinero también." Dijo su madre quitada de la pena. "Nadie recuerda tu rostro, o si exististe siquiera." Ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Tocaron la puerta e Isabella sabía que era Edward. Se dio media vuelta y fue a abrir. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. Cuando abrió él sonreía, pero al verla se apresuró a abrazarla.

"Ya, ya Bella. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te sientes mal?" dijo a su oído.

"¡Isabella Swan, regresa en este momento! ¡Aun no terminamos!" Edward frunció el ceño y abrazó más fuerte a Isabella.

"¿Quién es?" dijo con voz autoritaria.

"Mis padres." Logró decir Isabella, a través de sus sollozos.

Edward suspiró y la encaminó a la sala. Vio a un hombre y a una mujer. Ambos se veían bien vestidos, y tenían cara de ser arrogantes. La mujer se sorprendió al ver como tenía a Isabella de la cintura.

"¡Eres una maldita zorra Isabella!" gritó Renee. Edward sintió la furia apoderarse de él.

"No se atreva a llamar a Bella de esa forma de nuevo." Dijo en voz baja y amenazante.

"¿tu quien eres para darme órdenes pequeño insolente? Seguro que la zorra de mi hija te pagó para que estés con ella. ¿Sabes que está muriendo? ¿Sabías que te puede contagiar?"

"Soy Edward Masen, y no, su hija no me pagó nada. La amo y ella me ama a mí. Le dije que no se volviera a dirigir a Bella con ese adjetivo."

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?" Fue Charlie quien habló ahora. Al parecer Renee se había quedado sin palabras.

"¿Masen? ¿Eres familiar del abogado Masen?" de pronto Renee se había puesto pálida.

Edward asintió. "Soy su hijo." Dijo por primera vez orgulloso, al parecer su padre había hecho algo en contra de estas personas y se lo agradecía.

Charlie comprendió y se puso igual que Renee. "Lo siento tanto muchacho, seguro que todo esto es un malentendido." Dijo Renee disculpándose.

"Usted ha insultado a su propia hija, la ha maltratado verbalmente. Créame que tengo muchas cosas que recriminarle. No vuelva a dirigirse así a su hija o juro que se arrepentirá." Renee se estremeció, pero recuperó la compostura.

"No te tengo miedo, eres un mocoso insolente. Es mejor que te largues. Si quiero insultar a mi hija lo haré las veces que quiera." Dijo Charlie poniéndose enfrente de Renee.

Edward iba a comenzar a discutir pero Isabella lo tomó por el brazo. Él se giró y la miró. Isabella negó con la cabeza y él se relajó automáticamente. "Edward, es mejor que te vayas." Le susurró Alice. Él se negó pero Isabella le insistió. Resignado se fue y la hizo prometer que lo llamaría en cuanto estuviera sola. Regresó a la sala con sus padres.

"Eres un zorra egoísta. ¿Cómo puedes estar con él, sabiendo que puedes infectarlo?" Dijo Renee en cuanto entró. "Él si tiene un buen futuro por delante, tú en cambio acabarás como tu tía. Excepto que morirás más pronto. Y me alegro de eso."

Isabella no podía creerlo, sus propios padres la insultaban y se regocijaban de su muerte. Incluso la habían fingido, para dar buena imagen al apellido. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Después de una hora más de discusión e insultos, Isabella salió corriendo de la casa y sabía exactamente a donde iba.

Edward estaba recostado en su cama, con el teléfono en una mano y el celular en la otra. Esperando por la llamada de Isabella. Por primera vez en su vida, agradecía por tener a sus padres. Ni su padre con lo duro que era, le había mostrado esa falta de respeto. Se sentía mal por Isabella. Quería estar con ella, pero Alice tenía razón. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y se dirigió a abrir. Ahí estaba Isabella, llorando y empapada por la lluvia.

"¡Isabella!" dijo jalándola dentro de la casa. "Por Dios, ¿no se te ocurrió que podría ir por ti?" Estaba buscando una toalla para secarla. Esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Regresó a su lado y la vio llorando. "Oh mi vida, ¿ocurrió algo más?" dijo mientras la abrazaba. Ella siguió sin decir nada, solo llorando.

"¿Crees que soy egoísta?" dijo después de un momento, sin dejar de llorar. "Mi madre me llamó zorra egoísta."

Edward sentía un coraje enorme hacia Renee, ¿Cómo podía dañar a su hija? "Claro que no creo que seas egoísta. No le creas nada a tu madre, ella es una bruja envidiosa."

"Me…me dijo que…"no podía hablar bien por el llanto. "Me dijo que te estaba matando. Que…que estabas conmigo por lástima."Comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Edward solo la abrazó.

"Tú sabes que todo eso es mentira." Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No es cierto, soy egoísta. Tú tienes un mejor futuro y yo solo te lo estoy arruinando." Siguió llorando y Edward no sabía qué hacer, quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

"No tengo futuro si no es a tu lado." Dijo enterrando la cara en su cabello. "Tienes que cambiarte o te enfermarás. Te puedo prestar una playera y un short. Puedes ajustarlos y probablemente te queden." Dijo encaminándola a su habitación.

"Dijo que había fingido mi muerte Edward." Dijo ya estando dentro. Edward no podía dejarla sola porque ella no se soltaba. Estaban de pie frente a la cama e Isabella se aferraba a él como si no tuviera un mañana. "¿Por qué nadie me quiere?" dijo trayendo un nuevo conjunto de sollozos.

"No digas eso, ¿Qué hay de Alice, Jasper, tú tía, Esme y Carlisle?" Levantó su cara, tomándola por el mentón. "¿Qué hay de mí?" dijo en un susurro mientras acercaba sus labios. Besó dulcemente su nariz y los sollozos de Isabella comenzaron a calmarse. "Yo te amo, como a nadie en la vida. Como nunca lograré querer a alguien." Dijo besando sus mejillas. "¿No soy suficiente?" besó su frente. "¿No te basta?"

"Es suficiente para mí." Susurró Isabella antes de besarlo. Él respondió el beso y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola más a él.

Isabella tenía las manos en el cabello de él. No habían dejado de besarse, y no es que ninguno lo quisiera. Comenzó a bajar las manos por el cuello, después muy despacio y de forma temblorosa comenzó a deshacer los botones de la camisa de Edward. Él lo entendió y la tomó por las muñecas.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó delicadamente.

"Quiero hacerlo Edward, quiero estar contigo." Dijo con decisión.

"No quiero…" Isabella se separó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "No, no mi ángel. Por favor. Golpéame, grítame, lo que quieras, pero por favor no llores." La volvió a tomar por la cintura y la hizo que lo mirara. "No quiero que te arrepientas en la mañana." Dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Eso nunca." Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Sé que no soy deseable o deseada. No tienes porqué mentirme." Edward no pudo resistirlo y la besó.

"Estás muy mal Bella, te deseo. Es solo que preferiría que estuviéramos casados."

"¿Qué no lo entiendes? Mi tiempo es escaso. Me encantaría poder casarme contigo, tener hijos, estar a tu lado todas las mañanas. Pero eso es imposible. M vida es muy corta. Voy a mor…." Edward la cayó con sus labios. Esta vez no dejó que continuara hablando, la siguió besando e Isabella tomó eso como una afirmación. Siguió con la camisa de él mientras las manos de Edward recorrían sus caderas de una forma muy suave y lenta. Terminó con los botones y la deslizó por sus hombros. Edward la siguió besando, puso sus manos en el borde de la playera de ella, pidiendo permiso. Ella se separó y levantó los brazos. Edward se la quitó, deslizando sus manos por la piel que iba quedando descubierta. Isabella se estremeció. Edward se quedó mirándola y ella se sonrojó. La tomó por la cintura y la besó, sus manos recorrían ansiosas la espalda de Isabella, mientras que ella recorría su musculoso pecho.

"Eres hermosa." Le susurró mientras besaba su hombro. Isabella solo respondió abrazándolo más fuerte.

Cada uno desabrochó el pantalón del otro, y cuando menos lo pensaron, ambos estaban desnudos. Ella se pegó al pecho de él, y la sensación de sus pechos desnudos unidos, los hizo suspirar a los dos. La volvió a besar y ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él. Edward la tomó por la cintura y la puso a su altura. Esa pequeña fricción entre sus cuerpos fue suficiente para volverlos locos a ambos. Isabella subió sus piernas y las enredó en la cintura de Edward. Él comenzó a caminar y la recostó sobre la cama, posicionándose él encima. Siguieron besándose y explorando el cuerpo de cada uno. Cada uno de los roces dejaba una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo.

"Edward." Le susurró en el oído. "Hazme tuya." Edward entró en ella, de forma lenta. Por un momento sintió dolor, pero después se transformó en placer. Encontraron su ritmo y ambos llegaron juntos al cielo.

Cuando terminaron, Edward jaló a Isabella a su pecho y ella cayó rendida en sus brazos. Edward estuvo despierto un poco más, observando a su hermoso ángel. Lo que habían hecho era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras veía a Isabella dormida y acariciaba con suavidad su espalda descubierta, el teléfono celular sonó. Se apresuró a tomarlo de la mesita de lado de la cama y a contestar.

"¿Hola?" dijo en un susurro.

"Edward, perdón si te desperté. Es solo que desde que Isabella discutió con sus padres salió de la casa y no ha regresado. No contesta su teléfono y no tengo idea de donde esté."

"No te preocupes Alice, está aquí conmigo. Llegó empapada y…" sonrió de forma macabra. "se tuvo que cambiar de ropa."

"¿Entonces está bien?" dijo Alice, sin notar la forma en broma que lo había dicho.

"Ella está perfectamente. No te preocupes por nada, mañana en la mañana la llevaré a tu casa."

"Muchas gracias Edward, que descanses." Colgaron y Edward siguió con su trabajo de acariciar la piel de la espalda de Isabella. Era la mujer más bella del mundo y era toda suya. Besó por última vez su mejilla y se quedó dormido.

**Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que el tema que toma Stephenie M. en Eclipse me encanta, eso de la castidad o el celibato o como quieran llamarlo. Lo respeto mucho y de no ser porque a ella le queda muy poco tiempo de vida, lo hubiera respetado también.**

**¿Alguien más odia a Renee y Charlie? Porque yo sí, XD.**

**Quiero que me digan si es necesario que cambie la historia a "M", solo por seguridad. No leí las instrucciones sobre cómo deben ser clasificadas las historias XD, por lo que si me equivoqué y debe ser M entonces díganme. **

**Elianna, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Quisiera saber tu opinión sobre lo de si debo cambiar a M ok? Espero que estés muy bien y que te siga gustando.**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Vampigirl27-Cullen**_** y a **_**javi-potter-de-malfoy**_** por sus reviews. Me animan mucho, espero que les siga gustando la historia, y si tengo algún error, no olviden comentarlo.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Isabella comenzó a despertar y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, ni en casa de los Cullen. Cuando se giró y vio a Edward dormido a su lado y sin ropa, recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sonrojó al recordar la forma en la que Edward la tocaba y lo que la hacía sentir. Se puso de lado, viendo a Edward dormir. Se acercó y comenzó a acariciar su pecho. Edward sonrió en sueños e Isabella también sonrió. Se acercó más y comenzó a dejar besos, Edward se movió y después abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días." Susurró ella, subiéndose sobre él, solo el tórax. Edward movió los brazos y la abrazó.

"Muy buenos días." Comenzó a acariciar su espalda e Isabella se acercó más para besar su cuello. Edward reaccionó y la puso debajo de él. La besó en los labios y pasó por su cuello y su clavícula. "Ayer llamó Alice." Dijo él mientras bajaba sus manos por los costados de Isabella.

"¿Qué dijo?" Isabella estaba empezando a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Preguntó por ti." Edward puso una de sus manos en uno de los senos de Isabella provocando que soltara un gemido. "Le prometí que te llevaría a su casa en cuanto despertaras."

"No me quiero ir todavía." Dijo abrazándolo.

"¿Quién dijo que ya habías despertado?" Dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado, ella sonrió también. Isabella sintió una sensación horrible en la garganta y se alejó de Edward. Comenzó a toser y toser. Edward se asustó y fue a su lado. "¡Bella, Bella, dime por favor que hago! ¿En qué te ayudo?" preguntó desesperado. Isabella había comenzado a ponerse morada por la falta de aire.

"Necesito…" siguió tosiendo y tenía una mano en la garganta y la otra en la boca. Le dolía tanto la garganta que ocasionó que comenzara a llorar. "…papel." Siguió si poder controlarlo y Edward inmediatamente corrió al baño por papel. Se lo entregó e Isabella se tapó la boca, Edward le ofreció agua y ella lo tomó, aun batallando un poco, pues la tos no se había detenido del todo. Edward tomó el papel de la mano de Isabella y vio que tenía sangre. Lo tiró y se apresuró a volver al lado de Isabella. Ella ya estaba mejor, pero su garganta le dolía mucho aun. La desesperación de no poder respirar la hizo llorar. Recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y se abrazó las piernas, llorando.

"Bella, amor. No llores. ¿Ya estás bien?" dijo Edward aun un poco asustado. Ella asintió y Edward la abrazó. "No vuelvas a asustarme así. No sabes lo que le ocasionas a mi corazón." También tenía ganas de llorar y desahogarse, pero tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

Se vistieron y se dirigieron a casa de Alice, ella estaba fuera de la casa esperándolos. Se bajaron y ambos estaban serios. Alice lo notó y corrió al lado de Isabella.

"¡Isabella, lo siento tanto! De haber sabido te prometo que los corría de la casa." Alice se acercó y la abrazó. Pero Isabella no respondió su abrazo. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?" Isabella derramó lágrimas y asintió.

"Olvidé mis pastillas de la mañana y…" se giró para mirar a Edward, quien se había alejado un poco de ellas. "…tuve un ataque." Alice lo entendió de inmediato. Habían pasado por eso antes de que Isabella se acostumbrara a tomar sus pastillas.

"Lo siento tanto." La abrazó y después fue con Edward. "No te preocupes Edward, estará bien. Es solo algo que pasa." Lo abrazó y él lo respondió con un suspiro profundo.

Cuando entraron a la casa ahí estaba Helena. Se disculpó con Isabella por lo del día anterior y ella aceptó sus disculpas, después de todo no era su culpa que sus padres la odiaran.

"¿Estás bien querida? Te ves algo pálida." Dijo su tía acariciando su mejilla.

"No es nada, solo parte de la enfermedad."

"No quería tener que decirte esto pero, tendré que irme de nuevo. Ahora es por el trabajo, tus padres se marcharon ayer sin decir nada." Helena se sentía mal por tener que dejarla sola, pero sabía que era fuerte.

"De hecho Isabella…" dijo Alice nerviosa y retorciendo los dedos. "Mis padres y yo también nos tenemos que ir, mi padre tiene algo muy importante y es familiar. Te quería invitar pero por lo que pasó la otra vez en Nueva York, preferí no arriesgarlo. Espero que no te importe que haya invitado a Jasper."

"No para nada, no se preocupen ninguna de las dos." Isabella seguía algo preocupada por la reacción de Edward sobre su ataque. No había dicho absolutamente nada desde que ocurrió.

"Es solo que me siento culpable, no quiero dejarte sola." Dijo Alice, de verdad se sentía culpable, pero era un viaje que no se podía perder.

"No va a estar sola, yo voy a estar con ella." Dijo Edward con voz algo dura. Isabella lo notó y se sintió mal.

"Muchas gracias Edward." Agradeció Alice, lo abrazó y subió para terminar de hacer sus maletas.

Esa misma tarde todos se fueron, dejaron a Isabella quedarse en casa de los Cullen. Edward estuvo con ella hasta que se fueron, pero estaba serio y callado. Se sentaron en la sala de la casa de Alice y comenzaron a ver una película. Edward se sentó en un extremo del sofá e Isabella en el otro.

"Edward dime de una vez qué es lo que te pasa. No soporto tu silencio." Dijo Isabella acercándose.

"No es nada Isabella, ya te lo dije." La había llamado por su nombre completo y eso le dolió como si la hubiera ofendido.

"¿Es acaso que te arrepientes de lo de anoche?" Dijo una de sus teorías en voz alta, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

"Sabes que no es así." Dijo aun sin mirarla.

"Entonces dime qué es. Por favor."

"Es solo que…" Edward suspiró profundo y por fin la miró a los ojos. "Fue muy duro ver… ver algún signo tan fuerte de tu enfermedad. Es decir, en otras ocasiones te vi débil y tal vez batallando un poco con la respiración. Pero el verte ahogando con tu propia tos y con tu propia sangre…" meneó la cabeza con desagrado al recordarlo.

"Lo siento Edward, no fue mi intensión que vieras que de verdad estoy muriendo." Dijo Isabella algo irritada, pero aun con lágrimas.

"No lo digas así, no es fácil pensar en eso."

"¿En serio? ¿No es fácil para TI, pensar en MI muerte?" Isabella rió con amargura y se giró.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú quien va a perder a alguien."

"¡Eso es estúpido Edward! Soy yo la que voy a morir, tengo miedo de saber qué es lo que sigue después. Tengo miedo de no poder volver a verte después. Si sientes que soy una carga, ¿Por qué no te vas?"

"Aun no encuentro la respuesta." Dijo en un susurro, pero aun así lo pudo escuchar.

"Bien, esto es genial. Ya dormiste conmigo, ¿Qué más te puedo ofrecer? ¿Sabes algo Edward? No quiero volver a verte, creí que de verdad me amabas."

"No seas injusta, lo hicimos porque tú decidiste que querías, no yo." Isabella se hizo para atrás, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, o un golpe en el pecho.

"¿A caso no significó nada para ti? Yo tenía razón, la tuve hace unos momentos, cuando dije lo de que no tenía nada más para ofrecerte." Isabella se tapó la boca horrorizada. Edward tardó en contestar y eso le dio a entender que tenía razón.

"Sabes que no…"

"¡No te atrevas a negarlo, en el fondo siempre supe que eras como todos los demás! ¡Te odio Edward Masen, y no quiero volver a verte!" Se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba. Se encerró en su habitación y tenía la esperanza de escuchar que al menos la había seguido, pero no lo hizo.

Isabella siguió llorando por un rato más hasta que se quedó dormida. Se levantó deseando que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era así. Trató de levantarse pero estaba muy débil. Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

"¿Hola?" contestó una voz que no se le hacía muy familiar.

"¿Se encuentra Jacob?" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"No, lo siento. Está de vacaciones. Soy su reemplazo, ¿necesitas ayuda?" Isabella lo pensó por un rato, sí era cierto necesitaba ayuda. Pero no estaba segura de querer pedírsela a un extraño.

"¿Podría ser posible que viniera a mi casa?"

"Claro, solo dame tus datos. Mi nombre es James." Isabella le dio los datos de la casa y James le dijo que estaría ahí. Cuando colgó vio con tristeza que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida, no había nadie en la puerta tampoco. Era verdad, todo lo que había pensado acerca de Edward, era cierto. Tocaron la puerta e Isabella se apuró a abrir, con la esperanza de que tal vez ahí estuviera. Pero no, era un joven de tez clara y ojos azules. Tenía una linda sonrisa, pero algo en sus ojos hacía que se le erizaran los vellos a Isabella. "Hola, soy James, tú debes ser Isabella."

"Sí, soy yo. Pasa." Dijo haciéndose a un lado. "Supongo que en el hospital te dijeron que tenía y lo que necesitabas, ¿cierto?"

"Claro, me aplicaron la vacuna hace dos años, para otro paciente. No fue necesario de nuevo. En cuanto al tapaboca, traigo en el auto."

"No será necesario, aquí hay. Lo único que necesito es alguien que me pueda ayudar a hacer comida y…" se sonrojó un poco. "…a comer. Supongo que en algunas ocasiones a…" Fue interrumpida, James puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

"No es necesario que me digas, cuando lo necesites entonces sí." Le sonrió y por alguna extraña razón Isabella sintió algo de miedo.

"Iré a mi habitación, necesito un poco más de tiempo para dormir."

"Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿Por qué estás sola?" dijo James antes de que Isabella terminara de subir las escaleras.

"La familia con la que me quedo se tuvo que ir y mi novio…" bajó la mirada, quizá no debiera llamarlo novio. "…discutimos. Si llega a venir, por favor dile que pase a mi habitación. Su nombre es Edward." Sin decir nada más subió las escaleras y volvió a dormir.

James se quedó abajo, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y respiró profundo. Este tipo de ocasiones eran sus favoritas. Tenía dos años trabajando de enfermero particular y le encantaba, pues las mujeres enfermas y a punto de morir, eran las más fáciles. Le encantaba enamorar a las pobres chicas para dormir con ellas y después verlas morir. Su madre muchas veces cuando estaba pequeño, le dijo que no tenía corazón. Y quizá fuera cierto.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Isabella tenía algo especial y sabía que conseguiría dormir con ella antes de que sus familiares volvieran y de su novio se podía encargar. Tomaría su separación para su satisfacción. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en su plan, tocaron la puerta. Se levantó y abrió.

"Bella lo… ¿Tu quien eres?" le dijo Edward. No esperaba ver a otro hombre en casa de Isabella, no tan pronto. Pero al ver su ropa se dio cuenta de que era enfermero.

"Soy James, reemplazo de Jacob Black. ¿Se te ofrece algo? Isabella está dormida." Dijo con voz fría.

"Soy su novio, vengo a verla. Déjame pasar."

"Querrás decir el idiota que la dejó sola." Había puesto su macabro plan a trabajar. "Isabella llamó y se escuchaba alterada, cuando llegué a la casa no me abría la puerta por lo que entré por la ventana. Al subir a su habitación la encontré en el suelo, tosiendo y con sangre por todos lados. Tuve que cambiarla de habitación." Hizo cara de estar horrorizado de solo pensarlo y Edward se lo creyó. "¿Qué tipo de animal insensible eres?"

"Necesito verla, por favor." Estaba rogándole a un extraño dejarlo pasar a ver a su novia.

"Ella me dijo que no quería verte. Yo solo obedezco órdenes." Iba a cerrar la puerta, Edward se sentía tan culpable que dejó que se la cerraran en la cara. _"¿Qué tipo de animal insensible eres?" _Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

James tenía razón, ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar a la razón de su existencia, sola? Tomó su teléfono y marcó al celular de Isabella, pero nadie contestó. Quizá seguía dormida. Marcó al teléfono de la casa.

"¿Hola?" Era la voz de James.

"James, es Edward. ¿Está bien Isabella? Necesito hablar con ella."

"Escucha amigo, no quiero lastimarte. Pero creo que Isabella no va a querer hablarte por un rato. Está destrozada, en estos momentos la puedo escuchar sollozar en su habitación. Te recomiendo que le des su espacio."

"Tú no eres nadie para recomendarme cosas sobre mi novia. Por favor ponla en el teléfono." Su voz sonaba amenazante.

"No quería llegar a esto amigo, pero si sigues así tendré que colgar." Suspiró profundo, como si estuviera irritado, cuando en realidad estaba disfrutándolo. "Haremos un trato. Yo le digo que llamaste, si ella te regresa la llamada entonces bien, si no… te recomendaría que la dejaras."

Edward estaba desesperado, por lo que aceptó. Después de eso se recostó en su cama con un teléfono en una mano y el celular en la otra. Solo rogaba por que Isabella lo llamara. Había dicho muchas cosas sin pensar, o más bien, no había dicho nada. Y era lo que más había lastimado a Isabella.

¿Pero qué pasaría si cumpliera lo que dijo? "_¡Te odio Edward Masen, y no quiero volver a verte!" _¿Qué si de verdad no quería volver a verlo? Sería insoportable para él. No podría seguir viviendo, no sin ella. Si se la iban a quitar de su lado pronto, no quería que su tiempo disminuyera aun más por una estúpida discusión. Pero quizá James tenía razón, darle su espacio por ahora era lo mejor.

**Much****isisisísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron review, o pusieron la historia en favoritos, Alert, etc…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, viene algo de emoción y peligro para Bella. Es decir, imagínense estar en manos de un enfermero loco obsesionado por ella. Terrorífico XD. Aunque si mi secuestrador se parece a James, yo misma me amarro. :P**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella había pasado dos días en cama, sin recibir una llamada o una visita de Edward. O al menos eso era lo que James le había dicho. Edward había ido los dos días, pero James siempre era el que abría y le decía que Isabella aun no quería verlo, que estaba dormida o que se sentía mal. Edward por la culpa no había insistido, sabía que había hecho mal y de cierta manera aun no sabía cómo disculparse.

Isabella no se sentía bien cuando James estaba cerca, muchas veces la había tocado de forma que la había hecho sentir extraña, aunque fuera para ayudarla a caminar o para lo que fuera, Jacob nunca la había tocado así. Siempre estaba ahí, y se sentía observada cuando dormía. El hecho de que James se le acercara hacía que se le erizaran los vellos. Al tercer día Alice llamó para informar que se quedarían una semana más de lo planeado. Isabella se sentía sola y quería más que a nadie a Edward a su lado. Comía menos por lo tanto tenía menos fuerza. Sus medicinas se estaban agotando y no sentía la fuerza necesaria para ir a comprar. Pero tampoco quería pedirle a James.

En cuanto a James, se sentía algo desesperado. No había cumplido con su cometido aun, siendo que con otras el record había sido de dos días. Pero Isabella se mostraba distante y no dejaba que se le acercara. Entonces, después de meditar una noche, decidió que si no se lo daba por las buenas, lo tomaría por las malas.

"Bella, querida. ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo James entrando a la habitación de Isabella una mañana.

"James, por favor. Te pedí que no me llamaras Bella." Dijo Isabella de mal humor. Definitivamente quería que James se fuera, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

"Lo siento mi querida Isabella." Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Tocó la pierna de Isabella y esta a quitó. James se sintió molesto, pero lo disimuló.

"Creo que voy a salir hoy, tengo que comprar mis medicinas." Dijo asustada, no quería provocar la ira de James y que le hiciera daño estando ella tan débil y sin poder defenderse.

"Pero Isabella, apenas si te puedes poner de pie. ¿Cómo piensas caminar dos kilómetros hasta la farmacia?"

"Hallaré la forma." Se comenzó a poner de pie y James la empujó de vuelta. "¡Ouch!" dijo Isabella quitando la mano de James de su hombro.

"No te muevas." Dijo con voz malhumorada. Respiró profundo y trató de calmarse. "Yo iré, tú descansa que lo necesitas." Bueno, al menos se quedaría sola por un rato, para pensar en que es lo que podía hacer para librarse de él.

James salió de la casa con el dinero y la receta. Estaba de mal humor y sabía que eso no le serviría para lograr su plan. El clima era frío y había aire, lo que lo ayudó a tranquilizarse.

Isabella estaba sentada en su cama, pensando. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que conocía tan bien. Sonó una, dos, tres veces. Pero nadie contestó.

"_Hola estás llamando al celular de Edward Masen, deja tu mensaje y número después del tono y me comunicaré contigo."_ A pesar de ser una grabación, a Isabella le dio un salto el corazón. Era su voz, y la extrañaba.

"Hola Edward, es Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien. Solo quería decirte…" se le quebró la voz y sabía que a Edward no se le pasaría inadvertido. "…quería decirte que te extraño. Te extraño tanto. Sé que es tonto, llevamos apenas cinco días pero te amo tanto que te extraño, eres tan indispensable para mí como el respirar. Quizá dijimos cosas que no debimos." Para ese momento ya había estado llorando. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. "Si no quieres volver a verme, déjame despedirme de ti como es apropiado. Quizá si sea una carga, y una muy pesada. Pero solo quiero decirte adiós y dejarte ir, porque supongo que tú ya no me quieres ver." Se sintió patética por estar diciendo todo esto a una contestadora. "Bueno, me voy. Solo recuerda que te amo y que…" sollozó un poco y después continuó. "…que soy tuya, ahora y siempre." Colgó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Escuchó la puerta principal y se acostó en la cama, fingiendo estar dormida. Se cubrió con el cobertor para que no la viera.

"Isabella, ya llegué." James entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Se quedó un momento observándola, Isabella era mala actuando, por lo que él se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormida. Dejó las medicinas en la mesa de al lado de la cama y vio el celular. Lo tomó y vio que la última llamada había sido a Edward hace algunos minutos. "Hay Isabella, ¿Cuándo entenderás que ese idiota no te quiere? Solo estaba contigo por lástima." La escuchó sollozar en silencio y sonrió para sí. Sintió el teléfono vibrar y vio que era Edward, lo colgó antes de que Isabella se diera cuenta. Se irritó un poco. "Al contrario, yo te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero yo sí. Esa noche en la que te ofrecí pagarte y te negaste, después vi como el idiota de Masen te abrazaba." Isabella estaba temblando, recordaba esa noche porque había sido la primera cita oficial con Edward. También recordaba a James, esa era la explicación por la que se le erizaba la piel al verlo. Esa noche en el bar la recordaba bien. "Te estuve investigando, supe que te enfermaste y que te viniste a vivir con los Cullen. Unos días después, me convertí en enfermero. Supe que Jacob te estaba atendiendo y tuve que ser paciente, esperar a que le pasara algo o saliera de vacaciones. Entonces el idiota de Masen vuelve, y tú se lo crees todo. Después de eso no te dejó sola más que para dormir, ¿Cómo es que lo soportas?" James se puso de pie y comenzó a rondar alrededor de la cama. Isabella siguió temblando y se arrepentía de haber peleado con Edward. "¿Recuerdas la noche que fuiste a su casa? Yo iba detrás de ti, cuidándote. Cuando te abrió la puerta, supe que no era mi oportunidad aun." James rió y llegó a la punta de la cama, de una forma muy silenciosa tomó el cobertor en sus manos, dispuesto a quitárselo de encima. "Entonces, mi momento llega. Alice y tu tía se van, te quedas sola, solo con tu novio. Y por gracia divina, como si fuera nuestro destino estar juntos, se pelean. Música para mis oídos el escuchar la puerta de tu habitación y ver salir a Edward de la casa, triste. Patético el que estuviera llorando, ¿no lo crees?" Comenzó a descubrirla poco a poco, Isabella se aferró al cobertor, pero le era imposible, no tenía fuerzas suficientes. "Pero tú mi pequeña florecita, no quieres ceder al James bueno, por lo que tendré que aplicar un poco de fuerza y quizá algo de castigo."Isabella sabía que estaba perdida, no había forma de salvarse de esto. Sintió la oscuridad apoderarse de ella y se dejó llevar, entre menos sintiera sería mejor para su recuperación. Aunque pedía con todas sus fuerzas el no volver a despertar.

-

-

Edward se encontraba en la regadera, no se había bañado en días. Pensó en lanzarse el tostador en la tina y electrocutarse, pero no lo hizo. La esperanza, la pequeña llama que tenía, seguía ahí diciéndole que quizá Isabella aun lo amaba y que en cualquier momento lo perdonaría.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar en su habitación, pero no le dio importancia. Seguro que sería su madre, así como en los pasados días. Se quedó ahí hasta que el agua se enfrió. Se levantó y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Era increíble cuanto extrañaba a Isabella, cada segundo ella estaba en su mente y cada vez que lograba pensar en otra cosa, ella volvía para atormentarlo, sabía que eso era su culpa.

Salió del baño, tomó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de voz. Eso era extraño, su madre no le dejaba mensajes de voz, simplemente se resignaba a que su hijo no quería hablar con ella. Lo escuchó y se quedó estupefacto, su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho, como no lo había hecho desde la última vez que la vio. Esto reavivó sus fuerzas y se vistió para verla pronto, la llamó pero nadie contestó. Quizá estaría en el baño. Edward estaba contento, muy contento. Isabella le había dicho que lo amaba y él estaba a punto de ir a disculparse y decirle que también la amaba con todo su corazón.

Tomó las llaves de su carro y se dirigió a casa de Isabella. De paso compró un ramo de flores, orquídeas, las favoritas de ella. Solo esperaba verla, tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, pedirle mil veces disculpas por la estupidez que había cometido. El camino a su casa le pareció eterno, cada uno de los semáforos que le habían tocado en rojo le molestaban. Llegó y suspiró profundo, se sentía como si tuviera que declararle su amor por primera vez. Se pasó la mano por el cabello varias veces y después salió del auto con las flores en la mano. Tocó una, dos, tres veces, pero nadie contesto. Abrió la puerta y no tenía puesto el seguro. Escuchó ruidos en el segundo piso y subió. Cuando entró a la habitación, encontró la imagen más impactante que se hubiera imaginado. Isabella, su Bella, recostada en la cama completamente desnuda, dormida. James estaba ajustándose el cinturón y al ver a Edward se sorprendió. Edward seguía en shock y no sabía que pensar, Bella le acababa de decir que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba. No era posible que se hubiera acostado con James.

"La dejé algo exhausta, dormirá hasta mañana." Dijo James con tono arrogante. Edward sabía que eso podía ser cierto, les había pasado lo mismo a ellos. No sabía si irse y dejarla sola de nuevo o esperar a que despertara y le diera una explicación. "Lo siento, hombre. Creo que al final de cuentas terminó siendo una cualquiera, como cualquier mujer." James salió de la habitación y antes de dejar la casa gritó. "Ella tiene mis datos, dile que me mande mi paga de la semana."

Edward se sentí destrozado, no pudo más que tapar a Isabella y sentarse en una silla a su lado. Comenzó a llorar, eso había sido su culpa. Si no hubieran discutido, probablemente sería él quien la hubiera dejado exhausta, pero estaría a su lado, abrazándola y viendo lo hermosa que era.

Pero en lugar de eso, se sentaba a un lado de su cama a contemplar al amor de su vida. ¿Por qué? Le acababa de decir que era suya, que le pertenecía, que lo amaba y lo extrañaba. Ese recuerdo trajo de nuevo una punzada a su corazón. Se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla. No importaba nada, quizá todo volvería a ser como antes, él la había perdonado ya. Su piel se sentía fría, algo que no era común. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más a ella. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Tomó su mano y sintió su pulso. Estaba muy bajo, se asustó y comenzó a moverla suavemente por el hombro.

"Bella, Bella despierta. ¿Amor, me escuchas? Soy yo, Edward." Isabella no respondía y Edward sintió pánico. "¡Isabella! ¡Por favor, despierta!" No respondía, automáticamente la tomó en brazos y la envolvió con el cobertor. La subió al auto y se dirigió al hospital. Llegó pidiendo una camilla y las enfermeras, quienes no tenían mucho que hacer, los atendieron rápido. Edward maldecía enojado, ¿Por qué había pasado justo cuando Carlisle no estaba? Le dijeron que se tranquilizara o lo sacarían del hospital. Edward se sentó en la sala de espera mientras revisaban a Isabella. Esperó a que viniera un doctor o una enfermera a decirle cómo estaba.

"¿Familiares de la señorita Swan?" dijo una de las enfermeras. Edward se puso de pie y fue a ella.

"Soy yo, dígame por favor cómo está." Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por alguna razón, a pesar de saber que no era su culpa, se sentía culpable.

"Está bien, está estable. Sufrió una baja de defensas por desnutrición. Su estado es delicado, no peligra, pero es necesario que comience a alimentarse bien o su tiempo se reducirá más aun." La enfermera trataba a Edward como si fuera el culpable.

"¿Puedo pasar a verla?" Dijo desesperado.

"No, aun no. Por ahora está dormida, despertará hasta mañana. Si gusta puede ir a dormir a su casa, aquí nos aseguraremos de que reciba lo necesario para el mejoramiento de su salud." Sin dejar que Edward replicara, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Edward no pudo decir ni hacer nada. Muy a su pesar, se fue a su casa y durmió. Aunque claro que tenía pesadillas vívidas, la imagen de James y Bella, después la de Bella desmallada. No pudo dormir para nada bien.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Tenía que ir a ver a Isabella cuanto antes.

-

-

Isabella escuchaba un pitido a lo lejos, era molesto y no la dejaba dormir. De pronto recordó a James y supo que seguía viva. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que eso no hubiera pasado. No deseaba despertar en su cama, desnuda y sintiéndose usada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sintió como alguien las limpiaba. Era un roce suave, conocido. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Edward a un lado. Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, seguía soñando, tenía que ser eso. Quizá si se encontraba en el cielo, todo era blanco y para ella lo único que importaba es que Edward estaba ahí.

"Ya, ya Bella. No llores." Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"No eres real." Dijo entre sollozos. "Morí, y por eso estás en mi cielo personal." Edward rió, aunque no era la risa más feliz.

"No Bella, no moriste." Isabella pudo escuchar la tristeza en la voz de Edward. Él la extrañó tanto que enterró su cara en la hendidura de su cuello.

"Un ángel tan lindo no puede estar triste." Dijo Isabella moviendo sus manos a través del cabello de él.

"No soy ningún ángel. Fue mi culpa todo esto. De no haberte dejado sola nunca hubiera pasado."

"¿Cómo ibas a saber que James era un acosador?" dijo Isabella recordando las palabras de James.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward confundido, levantando la cara para mirar a Isabella a los ojos. "¿Un acosador?" dijo espantado.

"Sí, de eso estás hablando, ¿no? James me contó que me había estado siguiendo desde una vez que me vio trabajando." Bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar. "Después me quitó el cobertor y supongo que abusó de mí. Caí en la inconsciencia antes de que pasara." Edward estaba en shock todavía.

"¡Estás tratando de decir que ese…. Ese…" no podía hablar por el coraje. Quería salir de ahí y matar a James con sus propias manos. "Bella, mi Bella." Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. "Siento mucho no haber estado ahí para ayudarte. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no le hubiera hecho caso a James. Lo hubiera apartado de mi camino e ir a verte. Seguro que todo era mentira."

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Isabella frunciendo el ceño. "Creí que no habías ido a verme."

"Claro que fui, todos los días. Pero James siempre me decía que era mejor darte tu espacio. Te llamé todos los días también. A tu celular y a la casa, James contestaba el teléfono de la casa, pero tú no respondías el celular. Supuse que quizá ya no me querías ver."

"Nunca vi una llamada perdida. Seguro que James las ocultaba. Cada vez que le preguntaba que si habías venido me decía que no."

"Lo siento tanto Bella. Nunca me lo perdonaré." Edward se sentía como una basura, había dejado que un desconocido abusara de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Isabella tomó la cara de Edward en sus manos. "No es necesario que te perdones nada, no fue tu culpa. Yo entendería si no quieres volver a estar conmigo después de esto. Estoy sucia y usada." Derramó unas lágrimas, las cuales Edward limpió con sus labios.

"Tonta Bella, nunca te volveré a dejar, nunca. Te irás a vivir conmigo y despertarás todas las mañanas a mi lado. Haciendo de mi día, un día más feliz y cálido. Quiero que te cases conmigo, no importa si es en una capilla de Las Vegas." La abrazó con más fuerza y se recostó a su lado. "Haré un anillo especial, tendrá grabado nuestras iniciales y la frase "Propiedad de Edward Masen." Después de eso, todos te llamarán Isabella Masen, serás mía por completo." Isabella rió un poco y lo abrazó, enterrando la cara en su cuello. "Te amo Bella."

"Yo también te amo Edward." Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo y tranquilizador. "Tendré que hacerme pruebas, para ver que no me transmitió algo. Voy a denunciarlo." Edward asintió y acarició su cabello.

"Por ahora tendrás que dormir, descansa mi hermosa princesa. Ya estoy aquí." Isabella asintió y comenzó a relajarse en los brazos de su amado.

Edward siguió acariciando su cabello y su espalda, hasta que escuchó que la respiración de Isabella se hizo más calmada y que se relajaba completamente en sus brazos. La recostó en su cama y la tapó. Salió del hospital y pidió a las enfermeras que no dejaran pasar a nadie, solo al doctor si era necesario. Y si despertaba que le dijeran que él volvía enseguida.

Tenía que ir a arreglar algunas cosas por su cuenta, sentía la rabia apoderarse de él. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió del hospital, sabía exactamente a donde ir.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les dije que le tocaba algo de sufrimiento a Bella. Aunque a Edward también le tocó. Bien, dejen su opinión porque para mí es muy importante. **

**Gracias por sus reviews y gracias a Elianna Cullen que sigue apoyándome. Gracias.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Isabella comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Sintió algo de frío y se dio cuenta de que Edward ya no estaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y lo buscó en la habitación, pero tampoco estaba. Su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a incrementar y se le dificultó un poco el respirar. _Calma Isabella, calma. Seguro que fue a comer. _Trataba de convencerse a ella misma. Tocó el botón de la enfermera y unos minutos más tarde entró una señora regordeta con cabello rojo.

"Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo amaneciste?" dijo en forma cordial.

"Bien, gracias. ¿Sabe donde está Edward, el chico que me trajo?" La enfermera estaba en la ventana, abriendo las cortinas.

"No sé donde está, solo dijo que regresaría pronto."

"Oh, entonces supongo que está bien." Isabella se volvió a recostar y suspiró profundo.

"¿Quiere que la ayude? Hoy tiene su cita con la ginecóloga." Dijo la enfermera buscando una bata limpia en un cajón. "Hay una regadera en el baño, puede tomar una ducha si así lo desea."

"Sí, gracias." Dijo Isabella, aun sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Entonces, quiere que la ayude?" dijo amablemente.

"No, muchas gracias, creo que estaré bien sola." La enfermera sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Isabella se metió en la regadera y ajustó el agua a una temperatura muy caliente. Quería que el agua le quemara la piel, para ver si nacía una nueva Isabella, una limpia digna de estar al lado de Edward. Una que no estuviera enferma, ni que hubiera sido violada. Se sentó en una esquina y abrazó sus piernas. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras el agua caliente seguía quemándole la piel. Tomó una esponja para baño y comenzó a tallarse los brazos con fuerza.

Se quedó ahí mucho rato y no tenía intensiones de salir. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y solo se tapó los oídos y comenzó a cantar para sí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para tratar de olvidarse de todo. Volver a la época en la que aun no conocía a Edward, en la que no estaba enferma. Después comenzó a formar su vida, como si nunca hubiera estado enferma, como si Edward nunca hubiera estado comprometido. Todo era felicidad y risas, pero sabía que esa no era su realidad. De pronto sintió que el agua se detenía y que alguien la envolvía en una toalla y la cargaba.

"Bella." Al escuchar ese sobrenombre, supo quién era. "Bella, mi amor. ¿Por qué te haces esto?" escuchó que le susurraban en el oído.

"Quiero ser digna de estar a tu lado." Logró contestar aun a pesar de sus lágrimas. Edward solo la abrazó con fuerza.

"Soy yo el que no es digno de estar contigo, ángel mío." Comenzó a acunarla y acarició su espalda, que estaba roja por el agua caliente. Comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, raspados por tanto que los había tallado.

Isabella se tranquilizó y Edward la ayudó a vestirse rápidamente. Isabella lo abrazó y se quedaron ahí por un rato. Edward solo podía abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de aliento. Después que se calmó completamente, fueron con la ginecóloga, quien los estaba esperando.

Isabella se recostó y esperó a la doctora. Edward no sabía si irse o quedarse, pero como Isabella no le soltaba la mano se quedó. La doctora comenzó a revisarla e Isabella solo derramó algunas cuantas lágrimas, no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Terminó y les dijo que pasaran a su oficina.

"Muy bien Isabella. Aquí dice que fuiste violada y querías ver si podía sacar pruebas. Saqué algunas pruebas, se las daré al doctor y probablemente se las lleve a la policía."

"Gracias doctora." Dijo Edward, sintiéndose mal por Isabella, sabía que esto no era una situación fácil de superar. Se odió a sí mismo por no haber llegado antes.

"¿Encontró algo que…algo mal?" preguntó Isabella algo nerviosa, no estaba segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

"Bueno, tus paredes vaginales están dañadas, te daré una pomada y pastillas para eso. Te recomendaría que no tuvieras relaciones sexuales por ahora." Dijo la doctora, mirando inquisitivamente a Edward.

"Está bien, gracias por todo doctora." Isabella suspiró profundo y se puso de pie al igual que Edward.

"Emm…¿Isabella?" dijo la doctora. Isabella se giró y vio que estaba nerviosa. "No quisiera asustarte, pero… es necesario que vengas en un mes para…hacer la prueba de embarazo." La doctora bajó la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzada. Y así lo era, se sentía mal por esta chica y de cierto modo culpaba a Edward por no estar ahí con ella.

"Está bien, supongo." Derramó unas lágrimas por el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía. ¿Qué haría si estaba embarazada? ¿Edward seguiría con ella? Como forma de respuesta, y pareciendo que Edward había leído sus pensamientos. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él mientras esperaban que les dieran la siguiente cita.

Al día siguiente Isabella salió del hospital. Edward la llevó a la casa de los Cullen para que recogiera sus cosas, definitivamente Isabella no iba a pasar otra noche lejos de él. La ayudó a empacar y se pusieron en camino hacia la casa de Edward. Acomodaron todo y estaban listos. No sabían qué hacer, estaban en silencio viendo una película en la sala de Edward, ella tenía su cabeza en el regazo de él mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

"Edward, nunca me dijiste que pasó con James." Dijo Isabella con la vista en la televisión. Edward carraspeó algo incómodo e Isabella se giró para mirarlo, extrañada.

"Pues digamos que…yo le di su merecido. Después se lo llevaron a la cárcel." Edward evitaba mirarla a los ojos por miedo a ver decepción.

"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte. Gracias." Isabella subió la mano y acarició su mejilla. Edward se agachó y la besó.

"Por ti haría lo que fuera, te amo."

"También te amo." La besó una vez más.

Así pasaron la siguiente semana, no decían mucho aunque trataban de demostrarse su amor por medio de lo físico. Nunca traspasando los límites por supuesto. Isabella se sentía un poco más segura cada día, aunque la duda de si estaba embarazada seguía en su mente.

Desde que había empezado a tomar pastillas, su periodo menstrual se había vuelto irregular, por lo que no se podía basar por eso. Solo esperaba que llegara pronto el día de la cita para estar segura.

Los Cullen volvieron al terminar la semana y Alice notó a Isabella más fría y triste, al igual que a Edward. Pero sabía que si no le contaba era porque no quería, por lo que no presionó. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban viviendo juntos, Alice se sintió desplazada, pero comprendía que si fuella ella, también querría a Jasper con ella todo el tiempo.

Isabella seguía nerviosa y el hecho de poder estar embarazada de James no se iba de su mente. Salieron en varias ocasiones con Alice y Jasper, en una ocasión, en la que iban camino al centro comercial, Edward habló con ella de algo importante.

"¿Bella?" dijo cuidadosamente. Isabella podía escuchar su nerviosismo.

"¿Si?" dijo poniéndose nerviosa también.

"He estado pensando en lo que dijo la doctora…acerca de… que podrías estar embarazada." No separó la mirada del camino, no quería verla a los ojos, se sentía nervioso.

"Yo también, estoy nerviosa. Es decir, nunca podría deshacerme de él pero tampoco quisiera tenerlo." Edward guardó silencio por un momento.

"Lo que estaba pensando era, que…quizá…exista la posibilidad de que ese hijo sea mío." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Isabella confundida y frunciendo el ceño.

"Cundo estuvimos juntos, no usamos nada. ¿Recuerdas?" Inconscientemente Isabella se sonrojó y sonrió para sí.

"Sí, tienes razón."

"A menos de que tú hayas… tu sabes, puede que hayas estado…" su voz se cortó e Isabella rió un poco ante su nerviosismo.

"No Edward, no estaba tomando nada para el control natal." Edward suspiró aliviado al ver que lo había entendido y que no tenía que decirlo él. De cierto modo era algo penoso el tener que hablar de eso.

"Tienes razón, pero…" Isabella bajó la mirada a sus manos.

"¿Pero?" dijo Edward para animarla a continuar.

"No quiero tener un hijo." Susurró Isabella, deseando que Edward no la hubiera escuchado.

"Oh…" no encontró nada más para contestar.

"No me malentiendas, es solo que sentiría que te estaría dejando con una carga. Es decir, voy a mor…" Edward la cortó con su mano.

"Por favor, no lo digas." Isabella asintió y tomó la mano de Edward en las suya.

"No lo diré, pero no por eso es menos cierto." Edward suspiró algo frustrado, no quería hablar de eso. No volvieron a hablar el resto del camino.

Las semanas pasaron y Edward volvió a sus clases particulares con el Dr. Cullen. Odiaba ir, pues dejaba sola a Isabella, pero no tenía opción. Sabía que después de que Isabella no estuviera, él tendría que continuar su vida. Le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo, y el que fuera con Carlisle le hacía constatar ese hecho. Estaba por cumplirse el mes y Edward notaba un cambio en Isabella, cada vez más distante. Había sanado completamente, pero no se atrevía a tocarla por miedo a lastimarla de nuevo.

"Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?" dijo Carlisle algo exasperado.

"¿Eh?" dijo levantando la cara de sus manos. Carlisle suspiró y lo miró seriamente.

"Edward, si no estás atento, no te puedo ayudar. Podemos continuar con las clases en otra ocasión."

"¿Se refiere a cuando Bella no esté?" dijo enojado y triste al mismo tiempo.

"No Edward, me refiero a cuando estés atento. Si la muerte de Isabella es en lo único que piensas todos los días, no vas a poder disfrutar lo que te queda a su lado." Edward bajó la mirada y derramó una lágrima. Carlisle se sintió mal, quizá había dicho demasiado.

"Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo. No sé cómo le voy a hacer cuando no esté. No sé cómo lo voy a superar. No quiero…no," se corrigió. "…no puedo vivir sin ella. En cuanto ella deje este mundo, mi alma se irá con ella." Meneó la cabeza a los lados. "No puedo, no podré."

"Sé que es difícil Edward, no puedo llegar a comprender por lo que estás pasando. Si estuviera en tu lugar, no podría hacerlo tampoco. Pero lo haría por ella, porque la amo y es necesario que me vea fuerte, en el caso de Isabella, sé que se sentirá culpable. Se sentirá culpable de dejarte y haber arruinado tu vida, no sabes lo que le costó a Alice convencerla que no la iba a dejar. Isabella constataba que estaba arruinando su vida, que era mejor separarse. También le fue difícil contigo, tú lo viviste."

"Puedo fingir con ella, eso no lo niego. Pero cuando no está me siento tan ansioso y lo único que quisiera es poder asegurarme de que no me dejará, de que no se irá. Quiero tenerla en mis brazos y poder prometerle, realmente prometerle que nada va a pasar. Pero no puedo, porque es algo que no puedo cumplir. Su vida es mi vida, y ambas se acabarán cuando ella no esté."

"Al menos concédele la satisfacción de creer que estarás bien cuando ella se vaya. No la dejes pensando que arruinó tu vida, que no podrás continuar. Porque morir con una carga no es bueno Edward, no descansaría en paz. Y aunque sea inténtalo, intenta vivir día a día. Intenta enamorarte otra vez."

Edward asintió y le agradeció a Carlisle. "Eres como el padre que siempre quise." Dijo Edward abrazando a Carlisle. "Gracias por todo."

Se fue a su carro y puso su música, eso lo relajaba. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que era Alice. Sintió una punzada de temor pero trató de calmarse.

"¿Hola?" contestó apurado.

"Hola Edward." Se tranquilizó un poco, la voz de Alice sonaba casi normal. Había una pizca de algo que no podía identificar.

"Hola Alice." Se quedó callado para que continuara.

"¿Dónde estás?" Edward frunció el ceño extrañado.

"Voy camino a la casa, ¿se te ofrecía algo?"

"Emm…no. Solo que…llamé a tu casa y al teléfono de Isabella y… no me contesta. Pensé que quizá estaría contigo. Pero tal vez solo se esté bañando o algo." Se le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco a Edward. "Tranquilízate. Puedo escuchar tus respiraciones. No te hace bien manejar alterado, solo ve a casa y avísame su pasó algo, estoy segura de que solo está bañándose o dormida." Edward no dijo nada, solo colgó y aceleró.

Cuando llegó a la casa, se apresuró a entrar. Casi derrumba la puerta y corrió a su habitación.

"¡¿Bella?!" dijo preocupado. No recibió respuesta pero pudo escuchar un sollozo en el baño. Corrió al baño y la encontró en un rincón llorando desesperadamente. Se acercó a ella y la tomó dulcemente por la cara. "Isabella, por favor háblame. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te llevo al hospital?" Isabella negó. "¡Entonces dime qué hago!" dijo desesperado. Ella solo apuntó a algún lugar y Edward lo vio. Era un pequeño palito blanco, lo tomó y vio que tenía una cruz rosada y grande, una prueba de embarazo positiva. Pasó las manos por su cabello algo nervioso. Después volvió a Isabella y la tomó en brazos. Isabella iba negando con la cabeza y con los brazos enredados en el cuello de Edward. La llevó a la habitación y la puso sobre la cama. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó el rostro de nuevo. "Bella, cálmate. No es nada. Podemos superarlo. ¿De acuerdo?" Isabella no se calmó y estaba respirando con dificultad. "Bella, dime qué tanto me amas." Intentó distraerla con otra cosa.

"Mucho." Logró decir a través de sus sollozos. Edward sonrió tenuemente. "¡No me dejes Edward, por favor! Te prometo que no fue mi culpa, yo no quería…" Edward no comprendía lo que quería decir. Negó con la cabeza y la abrazó. Ella se agarró de su camisa y lo pegó a ella. "Por favor, no me dejes."

"Nunca te dejaré, ¿Por qué crees eso?" acarició su espalda, intentando calmarla.

"Porque no es tu hijo, porque es hijo de alguien más. Porque fui violada, sé que no me quieres tocar de nuevo pero por favor no me dejes. No podría continuar sin ti." Comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza.

"Isabella escúchame." Tomó su mentón y la hizo que lo mirara. "Nunca, jamás te dejaré. Te amo. No importa si no es mi hijo, recuerda que tenemos 50% de posibilidades. ¿O a caso me crees poco hombre? ¿No crees que sea capaz de embarazar a una mujer?" sonrió para darle ánimos, para demostrarle que estaba bromeando. Isabella se calmó un poco y negó con la cabeza. Lo abrazó por la cintura y él lo respondió, puso un brazo en su espalda y con el otro acariciaba su cabello. "Podemos salir adelante, es algo bueno. Así podré tener algo con lo cual acordarme de ti Será como cuidarte a ti, pues es una parte tuya." Le susurró dulcemente en el oído. Ella se calmó totalmente y suspiró profundamente.

Isabella había estado un buen rato llorando en el baño, por lo que en cuanto se calmó en los brazos de Edward, se quedó dormida. Estaba agotada, las sorpresas no le hacían bien, la hacían gastar energía. Edward la cargó y la recostó bien en la cama. La vio dormir un poco y después él mismo se durmió. Aunque no quisiera, su mente comenzó a hacer miles de imágenes de él con un bebe, con un niño, con un joven, con un adulto. Toda su vida con su hijo al lado. Sonrió entre sueños y sabía que sería algo bueno, tendría al menos una parte de Isabella con él.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Isabella seguía dormida. Trazó un camino de los ojos de Isabella a sus labios. Era la más hermosa criatura que había visto jamás. La abrazó por la cintura e Isabella instantáneamente se pegó a su pecho. Besó suavemente su cabello y sonrió al recordar el sueño sobre su hijo. Isabella despertó poco a poco y fijó la mirada en Edward.

"Buenos días." Dijo él suavemente.

"Hola." Dijo con voz ronca por tanto llorar.

"¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? Puedo traértelo a la cama." Isabella se extrañó que Edward estuviera tan calmado y feliz.

"Quisiera ir con el doctor lo más pronto posible." Edward se puso poco serio, pero eso no arruinó su bueno humor.

"Llamaré a la doctora…" Isabella lo interrumpió.

"No, quiero ir con Carlisle." Edward asintió y tomó su teléfono. Le marcó e hizo una cita rápida en menos de una hora. Se alistaron rápido y fueron al hospital. Carlisle los atendió rápido y se sentaron, desde el principio notaron la cara de preocupación de Carlisle.

"Hola chicos, buenos días." Dijo amablemente.

"Hola Carlisle." Isabella lo saludó. Edward asintió.

"Me dijo Edward que querías hacerte una prueba de embarazo." Dijo Carlisle con tono profesional.

"Así es, no he tenido muchos síntomas, o mejor dicho no los puedo distinguir ya que son parecidos a los que ya padezco. Y en cuanto a mi periodo, pues es irregular desde que comencé con los medicamentos. Hice una prueba casera y salió positiva, quería saber si estoy haciendo algo malo o algo que esté dañando al bebe." Dijo Isabella tranquila.

"Muy bien, necesito que me des una prueba de orina en este recipiente." Le alcanzó un vasito transparente, Isabella lo tomó y se dirigió al baño. En cuanto se fue, Edward habló por primera vez.

"Muy bien Carlisle, necesito que seas sincero conmigo. Quiero saber si es peligroso y si hará que la vida de Isabella sea más corta. No intentes tapar ni censurar la verdad Carlisle, solo dilo." Carlisle suspiró profundamente, puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y recargó la cabeza en sus manos.

"Qué bueno que me dices eso, es necesario que lo sepas. Alice me ha dicho que sigues sin querer escuchar el tiempo que le queda a Isabella." Edward bajó la mirada y asintió. "Bueno, el problema es Edward, que cuando recién comenzó con la tuberculosis le quedaba un año y medio de vida, del cual ya pasaron seis meses. Aproximadamente le quedan 11 meses, pero tú sabes que no es sencillo procrear a un hijo, requiere energía y fuerza. Por lo que si Isabella decide tenerlo, su vida será de más o menos 8 meses. A penas lo suficiente para que el bebe nazca sin muchos riesgos, pero en cuanto nazca, el cuerpo de Isabella no aguantará mucho." Edward no quería escuchar nada más. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba y ahora que lo sabía le dolía más que nunca. Creyó que quizá le quedaría al menos dos años, pero no. Le quedaban once meses y eso era si no estaba embarazada. Su corazón se aceleró con la simple idea de perderla, no podía vivir sin ella. Se prometió que no se separaría de ella ni por un segundo. "Edward, lo siento tanto."

"Solo desearía…desearía ser yo quien está muriendo. No soporto la idea de que alguien tan hermoso y especial pase por eso. Ella merece algo mejor Carlisle, ¿Por qué le tocó esto?"

"No lo sé Edward, pero tienes que salir adelante por ella. Te necesita más que nunca. No tiene el apoyo de sus padres y aunque nosotros la amamos como a una hija, no es comparado con la intensidad de su amor. Eso la ayuda a sentirse mejor. Supongo que tú no la viste en sus días malos, y antes solía tener al menos dos por semana, pero ahora los tiene una vez por mes. Eres tú quien la hace sentir mejor, quien la ayuda a pasar por esto. No te rindas, no dejes que te vea rendido." Edward asintió y justo cuando iba a decir algo más, Isabella entró en la habitación. Carlisle le sonrió y tomó la muestra. "Regreso en media hora, si gustan esperar aquí o afuera, como gusten." Ambos asintieron y Carlisle se fue.

Estaban en silencio, pero en esta ocasión era algo incómodo. Edward tomó la mano de Isabella y ésta saltó por la sorpresa.

"¿Sabes? Soñé algo muy lindo anoche." Dijo Edward sonriendo y besando la parte de atrás de la mano de ella.

"¿Qué soñaste?" dijo Isabella algo ida.

"Soñé con mi hijo, con un bebe de cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolates como los tuyos." Trazó con su dedo la vena en el brazo de Isabella. "Era igual de hermoso que tú." Isabella levantó la mirada y sonrió. Pero Edward la notaba algo triste y distraída aun. "Dime que tienes Bella, no puedo soportar verte así. Es como si no quisieras estar conmigo."

"No, no claro que no." Edward esperó a que continuara pero no lo hizo. Suspiró profundo y lo dejó pasar. El resto del tiempo siguieron en silencio y después llegó Carlisle.

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Bueno, en realidad no sé si las tomarán bien. No estás embarazada Isabella. Es extraño que las pruebas caseras se equivoquen pero en este caso así es." Edward suspiró algo aliviado, pero a la vez decepcionado. Había soñado toda su vida al lado de su hijo.

"Entonces supongo que está bien." Dijo Isabella tranquila. Edward frunció el ceño extrañado pero no dijo nada. No comprendía por qué Isabella se estaba comportando de esa manera. Carlisle se despidió y se fueron del consultorio.

Pasó el tiempo y Edward notaba a Isabella cada vez más distante. Hacía dos semanas que no lo dejaba besarla en los labios y no entendía porque. No decía nada por miedo a que fuera que ya no lo quería. Pero esa duda se quedó ahí.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Este capítulo contiene una especie de Lemmon, espero que no les moleste. Fue inspirado en la película de "Revolutionary Road" con Kate Winslet y Leonardo DiCaprio. También en la de "****Seven Pounds" con Will Smith. Les recomiendo ambas, aunque no me gustó mucho la de Winslet y DiCaprio. Pero sí, en ambas vienen escenas de ese tipo, por eso me inspiré y lo hice.**

**Por si a alguien le incomoda, puede saltarse la parte que esté en **_cursiva_, **espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 12**

Después de que toda la confusión del bebe pasó, Isabella mejoró un poco. Pero no dejaba que Edward se acercara mucho. Edward la comprendió pues había sido violada y tomaría tiempo antes de que confiara en los hombres de nuevo. Aunque le era inevitable el que lo lastimara que Isabella no confiara en él. En varias ocasiones habían salido, pero no era con Alice y Jasper, sino con amigas de Isabella. Lo que le parecía extraño a Edward, era que Isabella siempre terminaba por dejarlos solos a su acompañante y a él, con el pretexto de sentirse cansada. Las primeras veces Edward se negaba a quedarse y se la llevaba a la casa. Pero después Isabella se molestaba cuando no se quedaba con su invitada, por lo que la complacía y siempre se quedaba.

"Entonces mi perro saltó y mordió a mi padre. Es por eso que tuvimos que deshacernos de él." Platicaba animadamente Jessica Stanley, una de las nuevas amigas de Isabella.

Edward la escuchaba solo por ser educado, aunque fueran puras cosas vanas y sin importancia. Isabella estaba ahí, pero a la vez no. Es como si tratara de ocultar algo.

"Con permiso, tengo que ir al baño." Isabella se puso de pie. Edward se levantó y esperó a que entrara al baño.

"Cuéntame de ti Edward, ¿has hecho algo emocionante últimamente?" Edward se sintió asqueado. ¿De verdad se le estaba insinuando?

"Si, muchas cosas. Tú sabes, entre Bella y yo todo es genial." Dijo de manera educada.

"Que bien, pero a veces un cambio de ambiente hace bien al cuerpo." Movió las cejas de forma que pareciera coqueta. Edward carraspeó incómodo.

"Tengo que irme." Dijo Isabella llegando de pronto. "Alice viene por mí, no te preocupes por nada amor." Dijo antes de que Edward pudiera reclamar. Lo besó en la mejilla y por alguna extraña razón, le guiñó un ojo a Jessica. "Nos vemos en otra ocasión, no te preocupes por llegar tarde Edward, ustedes solo diviértanse." Edward asintió frunciendo el ceño. Isabella se marchó y Edward se quedó de nuevo con otra "amiga" de Isabella. En cuanto desapareció de sus vistas, Jessica se acercó y abrazó a Edward por el cuello. Iba a besarlo pero Edward la sostuvo.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!" dijo enojado y sosteniendo a Jessica por las muñecas.

"Oh vamos Eddie, tú sabes que lo quieres." Intentó acercarse de nuevo pero Edward se alejó.

"Primera, no me llames Eddie. Segunda, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste la idea de que me gustas?"

"No lo sé, quizá por las miradas lujuriosas que me mandabas." Dijo Jessica sonriendo triunfantemente.

"¡Claro que nunca te vería de esa manera! Amo a Bella y eso no va a cambiar ni en un millón de años."

"¿Ni siquiera cuando ella ya no esté?" Edward se enojó y soltó sus muñecas de golpe. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Llegó a su casa enojado y frustrado. ¿Por qué hacía esto Isabella? Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Isabella.

"Lo sé Alice, pero no está pensando correctamente." Podía escuchar las lágrimas en su voz. No sabía si entrar o no, quería seguir escuchando.

"Isabella, es bastante grandecito para saber qué es lo que quiere. Edward puede decidir tener a otra después. Por ahora se está enfocando totalmente en ti." Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre.

"¡No Alice! El problema es que no lo sabe, él cree que conmigo es suficiente, pero no lo es. ¿Qué pasará cuando ya no esté? Su vida quedará arruinada, yo seré la culpable." Edward pasó las manos por su cabello, era justo lo que Carlisle le había dicho que ella diría.

"Pues yo creo que deberías dejarlo elegir a él."

"No, seguiré haciéndolo salir en citas. Tal vez una le guste. Jessica me prometió que…" escuchó como sollozó un poco antes de seguir hablando. "…que se acostaría con él. Quizá comprenda que ella le puede dar algo que yo no." Edward se sintió enojado, más que nunca. Isabella lo había estado haciendo salir con mujeres que no quería cuando lo único que deseaba era pasar el tiempo con ella. Suspiró profundo y entró a la casa. Isabella y Alice saltaron de sus asientos. Isabella lo vio y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?"

"Alice por favor sal de aquí. Necesito hablar con Isabella." Alice asintió y salió rápidamente de ahí. Isabella sintió una ola de miedo al pensar que quizá la iba a dejar por Jessica. Pero podía ver el enojo en sus ojos. Se fue a la cocina y preparó un café.

"¿Quieres un café?" preguntó con voz aparentemente despreocupada.

"No, quiero que hablemos. Escuché lo que le dijiste a Alice. ¿Por qué Isabella? ¿Por qué me hiciste salir con ese montón de chicas?"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando Edward." Isabella se sintió asustada. Nunca había visto tan enojado a Edward.

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo." La tomó por los hombros y la giró para que lo mirara a los ojos. "Dime porque lo hiciste, te he dicho tantas veces que te amo y aun no lo crees. ¿Es eso?"

"No estás pensando racionalmente Edward, necesito saber que serás feliz cuando me vaya." Isabella tenía lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos y estaba peleando por no dejarlas salir.

"Nunca seré feliz si tú no estás. Podré quizá vivir mi vida, pero en el momento en el que te vayas, me iré contigo. Eso no lo va a cambiar una chica. Tú tienes mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo. Todo es tuyo y no me arrepiento de habértelo dado."

"¡Solo quiero que seas feliz! ¡No me quiero ir pensando en que arruiné tu vida!" _Wow, Carlisle es brujo. _Pensó Edward.

"¡Nunca!" tomó el rostro de Isabella en sus manos suavemente pero a la vez con fuerza. "¡Nunca pienses eso! ¡Eres por lo único que ha valido la pena vivir!" Isabella comenzó a llorar.

"Solo quería verte feliz. Aun cuando mi corazón fuera desgarrado al verte con otra mujer. El solo pensar en que Jessica cumplirá su promesa de dormir contigo me mataba." Edward se tranquilizó un poco, pero aun quería hacerle entender a Isabella.

"No tenías derecho a meterte con eso. Me lastima que me quieras ver con otra mujer. ¿Sabes cómo me mataría verte con otro hombre?"

"Nunca pensé en eso, creí que si estabas con alguien más, dejarías de amarme como lo haces."

"Nunca amaré o desearé a alguien como a ti. Si mi precio a pagar por nuestro tiempo junto, es el verte morir y estar solo, entonces lo pagaré con gusto. Con mucho gusto. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, en toda ella. Nunca había encontrado a alguien como tú. Y cuando lo encontré me di cuenta de que no podía pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no me importó. Solo quería tenerte a mi lado, cuando supe que me amabas casi tanto como yo a ti, mi corazón se ensanchó y estaba a punto de explotar. No puedo llegar a describir lo que sentí cuando te entregaste a mí, tu cuerpo encajaba con el mío como una pieza de rompecabezas. Después, cuando pasó lo de James, me odié tanto. Carlisle me dijo el tiempo que te quedaba y prometí que no me separaría de ti ni un minuto. Pero ver que seguías a mi lado me hizo vencer todo. Me hizo superar mi odio, me hizo amarte aun más. El dolor que sentí cuando te distanciaste de mí, es indescriptible…" Isabella lo interrumpió besándolo. Toda la angustia, el dolor, el coraje, todos los sentimientos que sintieron, se convirtieron en pura pasión. Lo beso para recompensar todos los meses pasados, todo el tiempo perdido. Edward la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él tanto como pudo.

"Te amo Edward." Dijo Isabella entre besos. Edward la tomó por la cintura y la puso sobre uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. Isabella envolvió el cuello de él con sus brazos y enterró los dedos en su cabello. Edward comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y a levantar la playera de Isabella. Necesitaba probarle todo lo que le había dicho, necesitaba demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella. Isabella gimió al sentir la mano de Edward en su muslo. Lentamente Isabella bajó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Edward. Los desabrochó de uno por uno con dolorosa lentitud. Se dedicó a explorar su pecho mientras Edward exploraba su cuello. Le quitó la playera a ella y la volvió a besar en el cuello.

Edward estaba perdido en su trabajo, pero de pronto sintió que Isabella temblaba. Se iba a separar para preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, pero Isabella lo tomó fuertemente y lo abrazó por el cuello. Él sin quejarse presionó su oído contra el pecho de ella, para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón. La dejó que se calmara mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"Lo siento tanto." Murmuró ella entre lágrimas. "No quise herirte. Por favor perdóname."

"No hay nada que perdonar amor. Todo quedó olvidado ya." Levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos. Limpió suavemente el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. La besó suavemente en los labios.

"Edward." Le susurró al oído. "Llévame a la habitación y hazme el amor." Edward no dijo nada, solo la tomó en brazos, ella envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de él y enterró la cara en su pecho, sintiéndose completa por primera vez en semanas.

Esa noche hicieron el amor como si él acabara de regresar del ejército y tuvieran años sin verse. Ambos intentando describir lo que sentían, lo que no podían decir con palabras. Recuperaron todo el tiempo perdido y sobre todo se disculparon todas sus faltas.

-

-

Isabella comenzó a despertar y sintió el cuerpo de Edward a su lado. Se pegó más a él y acarició su espalda. Edward despertó y se giró para mirarla. La tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, pegando su pecho con el de ella.

"Hola." Susurró ella, trazando los labios de él con sus dedos.

"Hola." Dijo Edward aun medio dormido.

"Quiero pedirte algo." Edward notó que Isabella no lo miraba a los ojos.

"Lo que quieras."

"Quiero que me prometas que saldrás adelante. Que intentarás volver a enamorarte. Que tendrás hijos y que no vivirás enojado con la vida." Edward frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama. Isabella suspiró y se acercó a él. Edward tenía su cara en las manos. Intentó removerlas pero le fue imposible. Se sentó sobre él, con las piernas a los lados de él.

"Edward, mírame." Él negó con la cabeza. "Por favor." Le rogó con voz estrangulada. Poco a poco Edward removió las manos. Isabella le tomó el rostro. "Necesito que lo prometas."

"No puedo. No quiero vivir sin ti."

"Y yo no podré vivir pensando que estarás solo y que arruiné tu vida para siempre."

"Pero no la arruinaste, solo la hiciste mejor." Ella sonrió. "Te amo Bella, más que a nada."

"_Yo también te amo." Lo besó dulcemente__, aunque después de un tiempo el beso aumentó de intensidad. Bella sintió la respuesta de Edward por la fricción de sus cuerpos. No tardó en posicionarse para meterlo dentro de ella. Edward gimió en su boca y la tomó por la cintura. Isabella podía sentir que Edward estaba más sensible que la noche anterior, no tardaría mucho en llegar a su punto máximo._

"_No sabes lo que eso…" No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Isabella se movió arriba y abajo, haciéndolo sentir un placer indescriptible. Enterró la cara en el hombro de ella y la presionó más por la cintura. Isabella comenzó a acariciar su cabello y a besar su clavícula, aun manteniendo el ritmo. Edward estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo._

Cuando terminaron, Edward la abrazó por la cintura, ambos intentando recuperar el aliento. Puso su cabeza en el pecho de ella, quería escuchar sus latidos tanto como le fuera posible.

Ese día pasó rápido, vieron películas y comieron. Siempre juntos, siempre rozando una parte de su cuerpo. El teléfono de Isabella sonó y vio que era Alice.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Bella!" gritó Alice emocionada. Isabella rodó los ojos pero sonrió. "Hay una fiesta hoy en la noche, me dijeron mis padres que está preparada para que tú asistas." En pocas palabras, todos habían sido vacunados, Isabella suspiró y dejó que Alice continuara. "También dijo mi padre que…" de pronto el tono de Alice cambió. "…que los padres de Edward estarán ahí." Alice esperó pacientemente a que Isabella contestara.

"Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Edward." Alice se sorprendió de que no se negara. Pero la razón era que Isabella no quería que Edward estuviera en malos términos con sus padres a causa de ella.

"Está bien. Espero tu llamada." Isabella asintió y colgó, sin decir adiós. Estaba nerviosa de decirle a Edward, ¿le presentaría a sus padres?

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Edward acariciando su mejilla.

"Dijo que había una fiesta y que…" Isabella mordió su labio y Edward frunció el ceño. "…que tus padres estarían ahí probablemente." Isabella esperó por la reacción de Edward.

"¿Y tú quieres ir?"

"Solo si tú quieres." Bajó la mirada. "Dijo Alice que la fiesta estaba preparada para que yo fuera."

"Te sentirías culpable si no fueras." No era una pregunta. Isabella asintió. "Entonces vamos."

"¿No importa que estén ahí tus padres? Es decir, a mí no me importa. Pero sé que no estás muy bien con ellos. Incluso si fuese posible me gustaría conocerlos." Edward sonrió y la abrazó. Isabella se sorprendió pero le contestó el abrazo.

"Eso sería genial, mi madre te amará."

Se alistaron para salir a las 7, la fiesta era a las 8 y habían quedado de verse con Alice en su casa para salir juntos. Isabella estaba nerviosa de conocerlos al fin. Y esperaba que después de eso Edward solucionara los problemas con su padre.

"Ya cálmate Bella, verás cómo te aman." Edward estaba muy feliz pues era importante para él que sus padres conocieran a la mujer más importante en su vida. Aunque lo que le preocupaba era que su padre actuara de manera equivocada.

Llegaron al salón y encontraron a Alice y a Jasper. Saludaron a Carlisle y a Esme. Edward comenzó a buscar a sus padres con la mirada. Parecía que aun no llegaban.

"¿Quieres una bebida?" le preguntó a Isabella una vez que se hallaban sentados con Jasper y Alice, aunque ellos ya se encontraban bailando.

"Claro, gracias." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Regreso de inmediato." Se puso de pie y siguió buscando a sus padres. Tardó un tiempo antes de darse por vencido e ir por las bebidas. De pronto alguien lo abrazó por el cuello, estaba a punto de aventar a la persona cuando la reconoció. Tania. Estaba abrazándolo y con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Sentía como se sacudía por los sollozos. Tania siempre había sido buena amiga, por lo que se preocupó por ella. "Tania, ¿Qué sucede?" dijo respondiendo a su abrazo y acariciando suavemente su espalda.

"Lo siento tanto Edward…" No sabía de qué estaba hablando y se asustó, pensó que quizá le había pasado algo a Isabella. La buscó con la mirada pero la encontró bien, hablando con Alice y riendo.

"¿A qué te refieres Tania?" La separó un poco para poder verla a la cara. "¿Están todos bien, estás herida?" Ella negó con la cabeza. Tomó aire profundamente.

"No sabía lo de Isabella, lo siento tanto Edward. No sabía que le quedaba tan poco tiempo. No imagino por lo que debes estar pasando." Volvió a abrazarlo y Edward frunció el ceño. "Oh Edward, lo siento tanto por ti."

"Tania, ¿Quién te lo dijo? Es decir, no importa que sepas, ya casi toda la ciudad lo sabe."

"Tu padre me lo acaba de decir…" se quedó callada.

"¿Mi padre? ¿Dónde está?" Tania apuntó con el dedo y Edward lo vio. Sonrió. "Tengo algo importante que hacer Tania, si me disculpas. Gracias por tu apoyo, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien." Tania asintió y quitó sus brazos. Edward caminó hacia Isabella y la tomó por la cintura. "Ya encontré a mis padres." Le susurró en el oído. Isabella se giró y Edward podía ver el nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos. Rió un poco y la besó. "Vamos, ya verás que todo saldrá bien." Ella asintió y lo tomó de la mano.

La guió a donde estaban e Isabella los reconoció al instante. La mujer tenía el color de cabello de Edward, el hombre tenía el color de los ojos. Los dos rasgos que caracterizaban más a su hijo y que lo hacían singular, sin mencionar su carisma y caballerismo.

"Papá, mamá. Quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante." Ambos giraron, Isabella pudo notar la diferencia entre los ojos de Edward y los ojos del Sr. Masen. Los de Edward eran dulces y llenos de amor, mientras que los de su padre eran fríos. "Ella es Isabella, mi novia." Dijo Edward con una gran y orgullosa sonrisa. La madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa e Isabella creyó ver pasar una rayo de enojo por los ojos del Sr. Masen.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Elizabeth, poniendo una mano en el pecho. "¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?" Edward frunció el ceño extrañado y enojado por el tono de voz.

"Sí, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"

"Conozco muy bien la reputación de su padre y sin mencionar la de su madre. Vaya persona que escogiste para que sea tu pareja, ¿Qué acaso quieres morir? ¿O no te ha dicho que te puede contagiar?" dijo el Sr. Masen. Edward cerró las manos, formando sus puños. Isabella lo tomó por el brazo.

"No soy como mis padres, me avergüenzo de ellos. Y sí, le he dicho todo a Edward. No tendría razón de ocultarle nada." Dijo Isabella con tono tranquilo. Edward seguía respirando pesadamente. Las personas de al lado se les quedaron viendo. Isabella se sintió mal por hacer pasar por esto a Edward, de no ser por ella todo estaría bien entre Edward y sus padres. Elizabeth y Edward grande miraron a su alrededor y fingieron estar bien.

"Muy bien Edward, si nos disculpas, tu padre y yo nos tenemos que irnos. Un gusto conocerte Isabella." La hipocresía se escuchaba en cada nota de su voz. Isabella asintió en forma de despedida y ambos se marcharon.

Edward cerró los ojos, el coraje que sentí hacia su padre era infinito. Siempre había sido así. Isabella lo abrazó y él se tranquilizó de inmediato. La abrazó por la cintura y enterró la cara en su cabello. "Lo siento tanto Bella, te prometo que…" suspiró profundamente y la presionó más contra su pecho. "…te prometo que lo hubiera golpeado. Gracias por estar ahí."

"No te preocupes Edward, eres muy valioso para ellos. Es por eso que quieren que tu pareja sea la mejor chica, con la mejor reputación y el mejor físico. No una que se haya fugado de sus padres y que no tenga dinero." Edward levantó de golpe la cara y la miró a los ojos.

"No permitas que mis padres te hagan sentir mal. TÚ eres la única para mí, nunca desearía a nadie más. Por favor perdóname por haberte hecho esto." Isabella negó con la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa por cómo se comportan tus padres. Al igual que yo no tengo la culpa de cómo se comportan los míos." Edward suspiró y sonrió.

"Nuestros padres son unos amores, ¿no lo crees? Siempre tan comprensivos." Dijo sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. Isabella rió.

La noche continuó y bailaron algunas piezas. Comieron y platicaron con Alice y Jasper. Isabella se disculpó para ir al baño y se puso de pie. Se dirigió a los sanitarios y entró. Lavó su cara y sus manos. Se sentí un poco cansada y sin mencionar que se veía muy pálida. Suspiró profundo y salió del baño. Justo cuando salió, sintió cómo la tomaban por el brazo. Pero no era Edward pues la tomaron muy fuerte y la lastimaron.

"Hola." Dijo un joven de cabello rubio y tez clara con ojos color miel. "Soy Mike Newton. Tú debes ser Isabella Swan, la chica que contrató Edward Masen. Quizá deberías considerar venir conmigo, te pagare el doble." Isabella intentó zafarse pero no pudo.

"Me está lastimando. Suélteme." Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mano de él e intentando quitarlo.

"Vamos, tienes que venir conmigo." Dijo enojado. Isabella comenzó a llorar un poco, sus defensas estaban bajas y su piel era sensible.

"¡Suéltala en este momento pedazo de basura!" en cuanto se escuchó eso, Mike la soltó y ella casi cae al suelo, pero un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Se giró para ver a Edward muy enojado. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y estaba a punto de golpear a Mike, pero Edward lo sostuvo por segunda vez en la noche. Edward suspiró y se hizo para atrás. "Te juro, que si vuelves a tocarla, aunque sea por accidente, te mato Newton. Y yo no juro en vano."

"Lo siento Masen, pero tu padre me dijo que estaba a la venta. Dijo que estabas con ella por lástima y que volverías con Tania en cuanto muriera." Edward no aguantó más y lo golpeó en la nariz. Mike retrocedió con las manos en su cara.

"¡Lárgate o no respondo!" le gritó Edward. Mike vio que la amenaza era real, por lo que salió corriendo.

"¡Edward, por Dios!" gritó Isabella horrorizada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó dulcemente, lo más que podía, teniendo en cuenta toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

"Sí estoy bien, pero tú estás sangrando." Dijo tomando la mano de Edward entre las suyas.

"No es nada." Dijo Edward escondiendo su mano y limpiándola con su ropa. "Tenemos que irnos antes de que me tope con mi padre y lo mate." Isabella abrió los ojos aterrada y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón.

Llegaron a su casa y en todo el camino no dijeron ni una palabra. Se bajaron y entraron a la casa. Edward fue a la sala e Isabella a la cocina. Edward puso sus dedos, índice y pulgar en su tabique nasal. Isabella llegó y tomó su mano. Comenzó a limpiar la sangre que estaba ahí. "Mi caballero con brillante armadura." Susurró bromeando. Edward levantó la vista y sonrió tenuemente.

"No tengo nada de brillante ni de caballero y mucho menos una armadura." Dijo frustrado. Isabella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

"Tienes todas esas cualidades y más. No te dejes ofender por esas personas Edward. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos, a pesar de todo. Te amo." Edward puso sus manos en el rostro de ella. La acercó y la besó.

"Yo también te amo. Gracias por todo, por estar ahí, por amarme, por dejarme estar a tu lado."

"Gracias a ti por permanecer conmigo." Se besaron una vez más y después se fueron a dormir. Isabella se sentía culpable, ella quería que Edward estuviera bien con sus padres, no que pelearan más. Pero aun así no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de Edward.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que hoy es martes de BONES!!! Qué emoción!! Zack mi amor vuelve…oops creo que acabo de dar un spoiler. Jaja, lo siento Elianna, sé que a ti te gusta. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, es esta ocasión el capítulo va dedicado a **Little Glory4everPink. **Muchas gracias por tu opinión y por leer la historia. Que bueno que te gusta y gracias por consejo también.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Alice se enteró de lo que había pasado en la fiesta con los padres de Edward, se enojó mucho. Quería golpearlos a ambos y de pasada también a los padres de Isabella. ¿Cómo es que los padres de dos personas tan especiales pudieran ser así? Esa era una razón más para que Edward e Isabella permanecieran juntos.

La feria anual del día de los enamorados se acercaba y Edward tenía planeado llevar a Isabella. Solo que la llevaría unos días antes para que no estuviera tan lleno. Iban camino para allá, Edward con ayuda de Alice, habían preparado algo muy especial para Isabella. No había dejado de sonreír desde que salieron de la casa. Isabella solo sonreía por verlo a él sonreír. La verdad es que el día de los enamorados no era uno de sus días favoritos, ya que nunca había tenido con quien compartirlo. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenía a Edward y al parecer él disfrutaba mucho ese día.

"¿Cuál es el día de los enamorados más feliz que hayas pasado?" le preguntó Isabella a Edward distraídamente mientras iban camino a la feria.

"Probablemente éste y por mucho." Isabella se giró para verlo.

"No es verdad, has tenido muchos días como estos. ¿Cómo lo festejabas con Tania?"

"No lo festejaba. Este día solía no valer nada para mí antes de ti. Por eso te digo que hoy será el mejor día."

"¿En serio? ¿Nunca le compraste una rosa o la llevaste a cenar?"

"No, ni una sola vez. Para mí el amor debería festejarse todos los días. No hay que ser víctimas de la mercadotecnia."

"Sí, tienes razón. Solo me da un pretexto para decirte que te amo." Dijo Isabella bromeando.

"Y a mí para sacarte a pasear."

Llegaron a la feria y se bajaron. Isabella se puso rápidamente un tapaboca para que nadie se sintiera amenazado. Al llegar notaron que Seth Clearwater se encontraba en la puerta. Seth era amigo de Edward desde hacía tiempo, se caían muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de años.

"Hola Seth, que gusto verte. Hacía tanto tiempo." Dijo Edward mientras le estrechaba la mano y le daba un abrazo.

"Lo sé, dime ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?" giró la mirada hacia Isabella y le sonrió. "Hola Isabella, un gusto verte a ti también." Isabella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno pues no hay mucho que contar. Conseguimos boletos para la feria hace como dos días." Edward los sacó de su bolsillo y se los iba a entregar a Seth pero una mano con manicure barato y dedos larguiruchos se los arrebató. Seth retrocedió sorprendido por la repentina llegada de Lauren.

Edward e Isabella habían salido con ella en una ocasión, era una de las candidatas que había escogido Isabella. Edward la miró y frunció el ceño. La vez que habían salido, Edward no había sido muy amable y al parecer Lauren aun lo resentía.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano y la puso detrás de él.

"Es una feria pública, pagamos por los boletos y queremos entrar." Dijo Edward con un tono que aparentaba ser tranquilo. La verdad era que a Edward le desagradaba grandemente Lauren.

"Lo siento pero ni tú ni tu… como llamarla…cosa infectada, pueden pasar." Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decir si podemos entrar o no?" dijo Edward enojado.

"Pues nadie más y nadie menos que la hija del gerente y director de la feria." Dijo con aire arrogante y autosuficiente.

"Señorita Mallory, si me permite preguntar. ¿En qué le afecta que entren el señor Cullen y la señorita Swan?" dijo Seth de forma tímida y educada.

"A ti que te importa perro. Pero bueno, para que sepan, no quiero que mis clientes salgan huyendo al saber que este hongo anda suelto por ahí." Dijo mirando a Isabella con asco.

"No te permito que la llames así. Ella ha hecho todo lo posible por no contagiar a nadie, casi no sale de casa y si lo llega a hacer, entonces trae un estúpido tapabocas para seguridad de los demás." Dijo Edward abrazando a Isabella por la cintura.

"Pues Jessica Stanley no está muy segura de eso. Escuché el otro día que la contagió en una cita que tuvieron, pero que no fue Isabella, sino tú. Cuando te besó."

"Pues siento decepcionarlas, pero yo no beso basura."

"Entonces estás ciego pues lo que tienes en tus brazos en estos momentos es una basura."

"¡Basta!" gritó Isabella. "Te permito que me insultes lo que quieras, pero con Edward no te metas. Él nunca besó a Jessica y estoy segura de que ella está bien pues hablé con ella hace poco." Lauren hizo cara de asco.

"¿Me estás hablando a mí? Eeww ¿Sabes algo? Jessica y yo solo nos acercamos para quitarte a Edward. La verdad es que nos repugnas y agradecería que no te volvieras a dirigir a mí." Se giró y se marchó.

Isabella sintió las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. Había arruinado el único día de los enamorados para Edward, el único que iban a pasar juntos. Edward limpió las lágrimas y la abrazó. "No, no por favor ángel mío. No llores." Isabella suspiró profundamente.

"Lo siento mucho chicos, los dejaría pasar pero necesito el dinero del empleo y…"

"No hay problema Seth, muchas gracias por todo. Que tengas un buen día." Lo interrumpió Edward antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Claro, gracias. Que tengan un buen día también." Seth se sintió mal por ellos. "Hasta luego."

Edward abrazó a Isabella de la cintura y la llevó al auto. Se fueron en silencio hacia su casa, Isabella no dejaba de llorar y Edward se sentía frustrado. Llamó a Alice y le dijo lo que había ocurrido. Alice prometió patearle el trasero a Lauren en cuanto la viera. Pidió hablar con Isabella pero Edward le dijo que no era un buen momento. Llegaron y Edward le ayudó a Isabella a bajar del auto. Entraron y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. En cuanto se sentaron Isabella sollozó más fuerte y Edward solo la sostuvo y acarició su cabello.

"Siento mucho haber arruinado tu día Edward." Él frunció el ceño e hizo que Isabella levantara la cara.

"Isabella Swan, ¿A caso te estás culpando por esto?" Isabella no respondió, solo desvió la mirada. "¿Crees a caso que tú escogiste estar enferma? Esto no es tu culpa para nada. Es solo la gente envidiosa, tú la escuchaste. Solo te hablaron para acercarse a mí, cuando vieron que no te dejaba por nada ni por nadie entonces recurrieron al odio."

"Pero es nuestro único día, el único en el que vamos a estar juntos."

"Primero, el día aun no es. Segundo, ¿Quién dice que necesito de una fecha para festejar de nuestro amor?"

"Pero tú tenías algo planeado y…" Edward la interrumpió besándola. Isabella se dejó llevar, estaba cansada de sentirse culpable por todo, y si Edward decía que no era su culpa, entonces por esta ocasión le tomaría la palabra. Puso las manos en su cabello y Edward la recostó sobre el sillón y él sobre ella. Después de un tiempo se separaron y Edward puso su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Escuchaba como sus respiraciones cada vez eran menos acompasadas. Sus pulmones se hacían más pequeños, por lo que no le permitían respirar muy profundo. "Te amo." Le susurró ella.

"Yo también te amo."

Los días pasaron y el día de los enamorados ya era al día siguiente. Isabella había tomado una receta de internet de pastelillos y paletas de chocolate. Alice le estaba ayudando a prepararlos, estaba en casa de los Cullen. Hacía semanas que no estaba a solas con Alice. Platicaron de todo lo que les había pasado, todo sobre sus chicos. Es como si no se hubieran visto en años. Edward estaba con el Dr. Cullen, estudiando, mientras que Jasper estaba trabajando.

"Isabella, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo, pero no quería que estuviera Edward ahí." Alice tenía un recipiente con masa para pastelillos mientras que Isabella mezclaba el chocolate derretido.

"Dime." Metió un dedo en el chocolate y lo probó.

"Alguna vez Edward y tú han…" Isabella la miró y vio que estaba algo sonrojada. Ella también se sonrojó pero sonrió. Alice la vio y abrió su boca por la sorpresa. "¡Isabella Marie Swan!"

"¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada." Se giró, dándole la espalda.

"Oh vamos, no querrás tratar de engañarme. Vi tu sonrisa pícara y tu sonrojo. Cuéntamelo todo." Isabella rió nerviosamente. Agradecía que no estuvieran ni Esme ni Carlisle.

"¿Qué quieres que te cuente?"

"Pues cuando fue, como, donde. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?"

"Bueno, como dijiste, no habíamos tenido tiempo a solas."

"Tienes razón, pero vamos cuéntame que alguien puede llegar en cualquier momento." Alice brincaba de emoción.

"Bien, pues la primera vez…"

"¡¿Primera vez?!" la interrumpió Alice. "¿Quieres decir que han sido más de una?" Isabella se sonrojó más y Alice soltó una carcajada.

"¿Quieres saber o no?" Alice hizo como que cerraba la boca con un candado y tiraba la llave. "Bueno, la primera vez fue cuando vinieron mis papás. Después pasó lo de…" había olvidado por completo que Alice no sabía lo de James. "…lo del bebé falso. Creí que estaba embarazada, pero al final resultó que no. Y no volvimos a estar juntos. Después lo de la estupidez de las citas, cuando se enteró, que te pidió que te fueras, digamos que si todas mis reconciliaciones van a ser así, pues prefiero pelear con él todo el día." Isabella se rió y se sonrojó. Alice también rió. "¿Y tú qué me cuentas, qué hay con Jasper?"

"No, la verdad es que ambos preferimos esperar al matrimonio." Isabella bajó la mirada algo triste. "¿Dije algo que te ofendió? Lo siento, no quise ofenderte."

"No, es solo que si supiera que el tiempo que tengo con él me hubiera alcanzado para casarme, entonces quizá si hubiera esperado. Él quería esperar, le tuve que pedir que lo hiciera." Isabella suspiró y siguió moviendo el chocolate. Cuando se giró para mirar a Alice, ya no estaba. Frunció el ceño y la buscó. De pronto sintió una gran bola de masa ser estrellada en su cara. "¡Alice Cullen!" gritó enojada.

"Vamos Isabella, relájate." Le sacó la lengua e Isabella tomó masa y también se la arrojó. Alice comenzó a maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía. "¡Mi cabello!"

"_Oh vamos Alice, relájate._" Dijo Isabella, imitándola. Comenzaron a jugar con la masa y quedaron todas llenas de chocolate también. Estaban en el piso, después de haber resbalado ambas, riendo.

Edward llegó y las vio y comenzó a reírse de ellas. Ayudó a Isabella a levantarse y después la besó.

"¿Sabías que el chocolate te hace lucir diez veces más sensual?" le susurró en el oído. Isabella se sonrojó y se rió.

"Entonces quizá sea bueno tener chocolate en la casa." Le embarró un poco en la mejilla y después se la chupó.

"Eres malvada Isabella." Ella sintió como se estremecía y se rió.

"Vamos, vamos tortolitos. Muévanse, no quiero que empiecen algo indecoroso dentro de la cocina de mi madre."

"No seas envidiosa Alice." Dijo Edward limpiando una parte del cuello de Isabella y haciéndola estremecerse. Alice rodó los ojos pero sonrió al verlos tan felices. Salió de la cocina dejándolos solos, en cualquier momento llegaría Jasper.

"¿Sabes?" dijo Edward seductoramente en el oído de Isabella. "Te extrañé demasiado y ahora, cubierta de chocolate y sonriendo, quiero comerte a besos." Isabella se rió.

"Yo también te extrañé." Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y le susurró en el oído. "Pues yo consideré la posibilidad de que me ayudaras a bañarme, no quiero estar pegajosa." Edward sonrió automáticamente y la tomó en brazos. Pasó por la sala donde estaba Alice viendo la televisión.

"Alice, Bella tiene que tomar un baño. Con permiso." Isabella soltó una carcajada y Alice solo sonrió y rodó los ojos.

"No se preocupen por nada, yo los cubro."

"Muchas gracias Alice, te debo una." Con eso subió las escaleras y Alice escuchó como ambos reían. Era bueno verlos tan feliz, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que habían pasado. El timbre sonó, haciendo saltar a Alice. Se apresuró a abrir, sabiendo quien era. Ahí estaba su ángel y guardián personal. Se abalanzó a su cuello y lo besó.

"Wow, yo también te extrañé." Dijo Jasper sorprendido por la intensidad del beso.

"Lo siento, es solo que Edward e Isabella me están volviendo locos con tanto cariño." Jasper rió y la abrazó. Como era mucho más alto, tomó a Alice por la cintura y la cargó hasta la sala, ella solo se dejó llevar y traía los pies colgando. Alice frunció el ceño al notar una actitud diferente. Se veía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Podía notar cuanto le estaba costando esconder sus sentimientos. Se sentaron en el sofá y Jasper tomó las manos de Alice entre las suyas.

"Alice, sé que la fecha del día de los enamorados es mañana. Y que es solo un pretexto para que las florerías y las tiendas vendan más. Pero es el mi primer día en el que lo festejo con una chica. No me malentiendas. En otras ocasiones no había festejado esto. Y bueno, no sabía que darte. Ya lo compré pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana porque la emoción me carcome, así como los nervios. Entonces quería saber si me permitirías darte tu regalo."

"Hay Jasper, no me tienes que pedir permiso, yo tampoco solía festejar eso. Te admito que como salí con muchos chicos, siempre recibía flores o chocolates. Pero nunca pasé un día verdaderamente especial."

"Está bien, ya somos dos." Jasper sacó un sobre, una rosa y una cajita color azul con un moño blanco. Se los entregó a Alice y ella solo sonrió emocionada.

Cuando vio el sobre, decía "_Pour:_ _ma petite ami _Alice(Para: mi pequeña amiga Alice) _De: ton grand ami _Jasper(De: tú gran amigo Jasper)" Después vio que la rosa solía ser blanca, pero Jasper puso agua con colorante para que tuviera pequeñas manchitas moradas. Por último la cajita, la abrió poco a poco. Ahí se encontraba un pequeño brazalete de oro blanco. Tenía 4 colguijes, uno era un zapato, otro era una guitarra y una letra "A" y otra letra "J". Detrás del brazalete tenía grabada las fechas en la que se habían reconciliado y en la que se habían conocido. También tenía un "_Te amaré por siempre mi querida Alice._"

Alice no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Abrazó a Jasper por el cuello y él la envolvió por la cintura. "Todo es tan hermoso Jasper, muchas gracias. Nunca había tenido regalos tan hermosos." Alice creyó escucharlo suspirar de alivio.

"Me alegro mucho que te gustara _ma petite ami_,no sabía que darte."

"Con tu sola presencia es suficiente amor." Se besaron y Jasper tomó la cara de Alice en sus manos.

"Es suficiente, ¿podrían dejar de hacerlo en público? Es muy cursi." Dijo Edward riendo. Isabella le pegó despacio en el hombro.

"Mira quién habla. Creí que Isabella era la que se iba a dar un baño, no tú." Isabella traía puesta una playera de Edward y unos pantalones de deporte. Edward traía un pantalón sencillo y una playera. Ambos tenían el cabello mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Al escuchar eso Isabella se puso aun más roja.

Jasper y Alice se rieron mientras que Isabella escondía la cara en el pecho de Edward y él les sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

El día de San Valentín llegó. Esa mañana Isabella despertó y Edward no estaba ahí. Después de un rato en lo que ella se desperezaba, Edward entró con una enorme bandeja de panqueques con miel y mantequilla. Desayunaron animadamente en la cama.

Edward le dijo a Isabella que se alistara de forma casual pero Alice llegó e Isabella se tuvo que cambiar de nuevo a petición de la pequeña duendecillo. Le puso un pantalón negro con una blusa color azul con un buen escote por adelante y por atrás. Pintó un poco sus ojos y sus labios. Acomodó su cabello en forma de rizos muy bien definidos y por último zapatos de piso. Salieron al medio día, Edward no le había dicho a dónde iban. Se removía por su asiento nerviosamente y de vez en cuando mordía sus uñas. Edward rió un poco y tomó una de sus manos. "¿Por qué tan nerviosa? No es como si te llevara a un lugar privado a robarte la virginidad." Isabella sonrió un poco.

"No es eso. Es solo que la última vez terminó arruinado y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo." Bajó la mirada y escuchó a Edward suspirar.

"Bella por favor. Solo disfrutemos de nuestro día, juntos. Te vez hermosa, ¿ya te lo había dicho?" Isabella sonrió más y negó. "Bueno pues te vez absolutamente arrebatadora. De no ser porque te he visto desnuda, diría que es tu mejor atuendo." Ante eso Isabella no pudo evitar reír.

De pronto Edward detuvo el auto. Isabella miró alrededor pero vio que era un terreno vacío. "Necesito que hagas algo por mí." Dijo Edward tranquilamente. Isabella se giró para mirarlo.

"Lo que quieras." Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Quiero que te tapes los ojos." Isabella hizo una mueca pero asintió. Edward sonrió y sacó un pañuelo. Le tapó los ojos y volvió a encender el auto. Quince minutos después se volvieron a detener y Edward se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Isabella. La tomó por la cintura y caminaron por 5 minutos. "¿Estás lista?" le susurró Edward al oído. Ella asintió y poco a poco Edward le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos.

Frente a ella estaba un pequeño terreno, en la parte superior tenía un gran anuncio que decía: "_Feliz día de los enamorados Bella. Te amo."_ Isabella se tapó la boca por el asombro. Después se fijó que lo que había era una pequeña feria. Tenía juegos mecánicos y uno que otro puesto de comida.

"Edward, ¿rentaste una feria?"

"Algo así." Isabella lo miró, aun con cara de sorpresa. "Yo mismo la preparé. Renté los juegos mecánicos, el terreno es de Carlisle y los puestos de comida son por parte del padre de Lauren. Dos días después me llamó el Sr. Mallory, disculpándose. Le dije que no había problema y me invitó a su feria. Le dije que no y me dijo que contara con él para lo que fuera. Cuando terminé de planear esto, supe que me faltaba la comida, y llamé al Sr. Mallory quien me ayudó con gusto." Isabella aun no podía creerlo. Edward había preparado una feria solo para ellos. Sintió las lágrimas en el borde de los ojos y luchó por esconderlas. Edward rió y le limpió las lágrimas. "¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gustó, quieres que nos vayamos?" Isabella lo abrazó y negó con la cabeza.

"No se te ocurra moverte ni un metro lejos de este lugar. Quiero subirme a cada juego y comer cada cosa que haya." Edward la abrazó por la cintura y acarició su cabello.

"Si te gustó, ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Es demasiado Edward, eres demasiado perfecto para mí." Edward rió un poco y besó su frente.

"Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te mereces." Isabella sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Pasaron todo el día ahí, riendo, comiendo y subiéndose a los juegos. El día pasó rápido y cuando menos lo pensaron, ya era de noche. Se encontraban en la rueda de la fortuna, en el punto más alto mirando las estrellas y la luna. Estaban abrazados, ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto escuchó un estruendo. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza y vio que eran fuegos artificiales. Los miró por un rato y después se giró hacia Edward. "¿Te gustaron?" dijo él besando su mejilla.

"¿Tu planeaste esto también?" dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

"Sí, y aun falta la mejor parte. Mira." Isabella levantó la cara y vio que estaban formándose palabras. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre ella. _¿Te casarías conmigo?_ Se formó en el cielo, pero no por los fuegos artificiales, sino por un avión. Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Edward de nuevo. "¿Entonces?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa. "¿Te casarás conmigo y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo?"

"Claro que sí Edward, mi respuesta es sí." Lo besó por la emoción y él la abrazó. Después Edward sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. La abrió y ahí estaba un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante discreto, ni muy grande ni muy chico, era perfecto. Edward lo tomó y después tomó la mano de Isabella. Comenzó a deslizar el anillo mientras que las lágrimas de Isabella se desbordaban. Había sido el mejor día de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Cuando terminó de ponérselo la besó apasionadamente. Isabella se quedó observando el anillo y como le había prometido, tenía grabado: "_Propiedad de Edward Masen"_

"Espero que no te moleste." Dijo él desviando la mirada.

"Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de pertenecerle a alguien. Tú me has hecho cambiar de opinión."

"Te amo Isabella."

"Te amo Edward."

Se besaron bajo la luna una vez más.

-

-

Habían pasado meses desde el día de San Valentín. Edward estaba a punto de hacer el examen para entrar a la carrera de medicina, mientras que Isabella se sentía cada vez más débil. Tenía momentos de depresión en las que siempre contaba con Edward. Ambos se sustentaban el uno al otro. Su amor, de ser posible, se había intensificado aun más.

"Mucha suerte amor, ya verás que lo logras." Dijo Isabella mientras acomodaba la corbata de Edward. Era el día de la entrevista para entrar a la universidad y Edward estaba muy nervioso.

"Gracias Bella." Le sonrió y la besó.

La enfermedad de Isabella la había estado degenerando poco a poco. Sus respiraciones eran muy cortas y rápidas. No podía hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos ni contener por mucho tiempo la respiración. No salía mucho pues se cansaba facilmente. Alice iba a visitarla casi todos los días.

"Adiós Edward." Lo besó una vez más y él se fue.

Edward estaba nervioso, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era por la entrevista. Llegó a la universidad y entró al salón donde lo habían citado. Había tres hombres, que respondían a los nombres de Aro, Marco y Cayo. Los tres eran médicos y profesores. Se encargaban de dirigir la escuela.

Después de una larga hora Edward logró caerle bien a Aro. Reía y hacía bromas con él. Edward se sentía feliz pues solo había tenido que ser él mismo. Después salió rápido a su volvo para volver a casa. So teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que en la pantalla decía Alice.

"¿Hola?"

"Edward, tienes que venir al hospital ahora."

**Feliz día de san Valentín a todos. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	14. Nota

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado el martes (como saben, martes de BONES), pero estoy pasando por una especie de depresión, el día de los enamorados no me hizo bien (sin mencionar que mi novio no ayuda ********). Otro de mis pretextos es que he estado esperando este momento desde que comencé la historia (la muerte de Bella, así es queridas lectoras, es el último capítulo), quiero que sea tan trágico y deprimente como se pueda, pues para mí no hay dolor más grande que perder al ser que has entregado tu corazón. No es como perder a tu mamá o papá, a ellos los has tenido toda la vida, y sí, les debes mucho. Pero ellos permanecerán en tu corazón y aunque en este caso tu pareja también, no es lo mismo porque él(ella) era tu futuro.**

**Bien, alejándome de los rollos, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y que me disculpen. **

**P.D: Elianna, espero que te la hayas pasado bien el martes XD También espero que puedas disculparme. **


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

"¡¿Dónde está?!" gritó Edward en cuanto entró a la sala de espera, donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice. Ella estaba en el pecho de él, llorando. Ambos saltaron al escuchar la repentina llegada de Edward.

"Edward tienes que calmarte."

"¡No me pidas que me calme maldita sea!" se acercó a Alice y la tomó por los hombros. Jasper hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Alice le dijo con una seña de la mano que se detuviera. "¿Dónde está?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"No lo sé, yo…yo solo recibí su llamada. Me pidió auxilio y…y no podía respirar. Edward lo siento tanto."

"Dime donde está de una maldita vez." Dijo con voz baja y amenazante.

"Mi padre dijo que tenía que hablar contigo primero."

"¡Quiero verla!" se giró y pasó las manos por su cabello. "¡Ahora!" gritó aun más fuerte.

"Edward, si no guardas silencio me veré en la necesidad de tener que sacarte." Edward miró al frente y vio a Carlisle.

"Por favor, solo díganme donde está. Necesito verla." Dijo ya un poco más tranquilo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo primero, haz el favor de pasar a mi oficina." Dijo Carlisle calmado y extendiendo el brazo en dirección a su oficina. Edward no dijo nada más y lo siguió. Entraron y se sentaron. "Escucha Edward, lo que te voy a decir es grave y necesito que estés preparado." Edward asintió. Podía escuchar el tono profesional de Carlisle, pero en sus ojos el dolor reflejado era bastante evidente. "Los análisis que habíamos hecho estaban erróneos. La vida de Isabella es mucho más corta de lo que pensamos. Ella había estado sufriendo, pero al parecer no había dicho nada." Ante esas palabras Edward no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Su tiempo con Isabella se había acortado, y todo porque ella había mentido. Edward se puso de pie y pasó las manos por su cabello nerviosamente.

"¿Cuánto le queda?" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"No más de una semana." Edward se quedó congelado en su lugar. No pudo más, sus rodillas se debilitaron y cayó sobre ellas. Puso sus manos sobre su cara y comenzó a llorar, negando con la cabeza.

"Esta es una pesadilla." Susurraba para sí. "En cualquier momento despertaré a su lado." Carlisle llegó a su lado y lo abrazó. Edward no se movió, ya no sentía nada más. Su vida estaba reducida a menos de una semana.

Después de un rato, en el que Edward logró calmarse un poco, lo dejaron pasar a la habitación de Isabella. Cuando la vio, allí recostada, pálida y rodeada de máquinas su corazón se rompió un poco más. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, ella aun estaba dormida. Besó su mano y después la puso sobre su mejilla. Bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente. No sintió el tiempo pasar y de pronto sintió como presionaban su mejilla. Levantó la mirada y vio a Isabella despierta.

"Edward." Dijo con voz baja que asimilaba un susurro. Podía escuchar cada una de sus respiraciones, cortas y rápidas. Sus pulmones estaban fallando y él no podía hacer nada. Comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarlo. Isabella intentó sentarse pero su ritmo incrementó y Edward la recostó de nuevo. "No llores." Cada palabra sonaba como si le desgarrara el pecho.

"¿Por qué me mentiste Isabella?" dijo Edward hincándose frente a su cama y recargando la frente en ella. Isabella acarició su cabello.

"No quería…verte sufrir…por mí." Hablaba entrecortadamente por el poco aire que sus pulmones retenían.

"¿Y crees que no me estás haciendo sufrir ahora?" Edward trató de calmarse, pero sin éxito. "Todo este tiempo he tratado de ser fuerte…pero ya no…ya no puedo." Dijo entre sollozos. "Creí que estaría preparado para esto, pero no lo estoy y no quiero que me dejes, o al menos quiero seguirte en la primera oportunidad."

De pronto el Holter comenzó a sonar más fuerte y las respiraciones de Isabella se hicieron aun más cortas y rápidas. Edward levantó la mirada y vio a Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos y negando con la cabeza. La tomó por el rostro para que se tranquilizara.

"Cálmate." Isabella lo intentó, pero el solo pesar que Edward podría ser capaz de terminar con su vida por ella hacía que volviera a sentir pánico, provocando que subiera su ritmo y por ende, sintiera como si se estuviera ahogando. "Bella, por favor." Ella podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Edward, al igual que la súplica. Lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez lo logró.

"No…lo hagas." Dijo entrecortadamente. Con falta de aire. "Por favor." Edward, quien seguía tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos, negó con la cabeza y después pegó su frente a la de ella.

"Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?" Isabella lo recordaba bien, pero quería tranquilizar el ambiente.

Isabella asintió y trató de calmarse por completo. Edward se volvió a sentar y tomó su mano.

"Edward, quiero… pedirte algo." Dijo sin subir la mirada. Edward la miró y frunció el ceño.

"Lo que quieras."

"Quiero que…pasemos nuestros últimos…días juntos, en… casa." Edward la miró extrañado.

"Necesitas permanecer en el hospital."

"No quiero…estar aquí." Dijo negando y suplicando con la mirada. "Me deprime…por favor Edward."

"Sólo si Carlisle dice que está bien, y también si prometes que a la primera molestia, por mínima que sea, me informes y volvemos al hospital." Isabella sonrió tenuemente y asintió.

Edward habló con Carlisle y después de un día de acondicionar la casa para el recibimiento de Isabella, la cambiaron. La recostaron en la cama matrimonial que tenían, junto con el Holter y la IV. Edward se recostó con ella y la abrazó, pegó la cabeza a su pecho y escuchó su corazón. Era la melodía que hacía latir el suyo y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo viviría son él.

"Edward, necesito…hablar con todos." Dijo Isabella distraídamente.

"¿Quiénes todos, y para qué?"

"Con Carlisle, Alice… Esme y Jasper… Quiero despedirme." Dijo en un susurro la última parte.

"No es necesario Bella, aun queda tiempo." Dijo con el corazón desgarrado, rogando por que fuera real.

"No me entiendes…quiero hablar…con ellos…para quedarme…contigo el resto… del tiempo." Edward la presionó un poco más contra él.

"Como quieras amor."

Edward llamó a todos esa misma tarde, les dijo lo que Isabella quería y todos, a pesar de estar tristes por ello, aceptaron sin refutar. Llegaron los Cullen y Jasper, Edward los hizo pasar a la sala y, como le había dicho Isabella, los hizo pasar de uno en uno, menos a Esme y Carlisle, los quería juntos.

Isabella estaba recostada, con la espalda un poco levantada, recargada en una pila de almohadas. Entraron Carlisle y Esme y ambos le sonrieron, pero eran sonrisas tristes.

"¿Cómo te sientes cariño?" le preguntó maternalmente Esme.

"Bien, solo…algo cansada." Esme asintió. "Quiero agradecerles…por todo…ustedes fueron…como los padres… que no tengo…Siempre me…trataron como…a una hija…más."

"No tienes que agradecer cariño, te queremos como una hija." Dijo Esme con los ojos llorosos. Isabella sonrió, también con los ojos llorosos.

"Lamento, no poder…pagárselos." Esme sollozó y Carlisle la abrazó inmediatamente.

"No tienes nada que pagar. Fue nuestro placer." Dijo Carlisle.

"Siempre pedí…tener padres…como ustedes…Incluso envidié…a Alice…Alguien que…se enorgullecerá…de tenerme…como su hija." Isabella bajó la mirada y derramó lágrimas. "No…no sé como… agradecerlo…Los amo tanto…a ambos." Se le complicó un poco más el respirar por las lágrimas y los sollozos.

"Desde que te conocimos te consideramos de la familia. Sé que tu tía te ama y que tus padres no saben lo que tienen frente a sus ojos." Carlisle se acercó a Isabella y se hincó. Puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Isabella. "Cualquier padre gradecería tener una hija como tú. No merecías esto, por nada del mundo. Daría mi propia vida por salvarte si hubiera alguna forma. Pero también sé que irás a un lugar donde no sufrirás. Eres la joven con el corazón más grande, después de Esme por supuesto." dijo girándose para mirar a su esposa y sonreír. Carlisle estaba tratando de sostener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible y derramó una. Isabella sollozó un poco más y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo. Carlisle le devolvió el abrazo y Esme se juntó a ellos.

Edward estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro por la sala donde estaban Alice y Jasper también.

"Edward, si sigues así harás un hoyo en el piso. Me estás mareando."

"Edward amigo, cálmate." Dijo Jasper acercando más a Alice. Edward no dijo nada, pues sabía que explotaría si lo hacía.

Bajaron Carlisle y Esme y Edward pudo ver las lágrimas de su padre y la cara hinchada de su madre.

"Tengo que volver al hospital. Dejaré a Esme en casa. Alice, te irás con Jasper ¿cierto?" Alice asintió. "Bueno, entonces nos vemos." Se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó. "Cuídala mucho y lo siento, por todo." Edward asintió y siguió sin decir nada. "Jasper es tu turno." Dijo Carlisle antes de marcharse.

Jasper subió, pero la verdad es que no fue mucho lo que se dijo. Fue una simple despedida y un "buena suerte en la vida", por supuesto no podía faltar la típica amenaza de "lastimas a mi amiga y te perseguiré por el resto de tu vida". Ambos rieron y Jasper bajó rápido. Alice comenzó a moverse nerviosamente y no dijo nada antes de subir.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama. No pudo más y explotó, sus lágrimas corrieron y se recostó al lado de Isabella. Isabella rió un poco, pero sin humor. "Vaya, hola… para ti también." Dijo en forma sarcástica. Alice no levantó la mirada sino que siguió sollozando. Isabella suspiró y la abrazó también. "Alice, tienes que… ser fuerte para… Edward y tienes… que ser feliz… para Jasper… No me hagas sentir mal." Alice se calmó un poco y la miró.

"Eres una tonta Isabella. ¿Por qué te vas?" dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Isabella rió un poco y la apretó un poco más.

"Solo quiero…que sepas…que te quiero…mucho, eres la… hermana que nunca…tuve." Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. "Nunca pude…agradecerte por todo…y no p-podré…pagártelo." Dijo sollozando. Una de las cosas que más le dolía de morir, era que no podía pagar todo lo que debía a los que la rodeaban.

"Tú también eres mi hermana. Nunca quise a ninguna amiga como a ti. No tienes derecho a dejarme." Dijo un poco enojada, pero aun llorando.

"Qué más quisiera…poder quedarme…contigo, con Edward." Dijo acariciando el cabello de su amiga. "Poder verte…cuando seas toda…una profesional…Toda una mamá." Escuchó a Alice sollozar y ella suspiró profundamente para contenerse. "Pero ten por…seguro, que…a donde sea…que vaya…Te estaré cuidando." Alice asintió y después de unos momentos levantó la cara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Edward se sentó por fin para poder esperar. Lo único que quería era volver al lado de Isabella. Alice bajó y la vio callada y llorando. No dijo nada, solo tomó a Jasper y se marchó. Edward subió corriendo y entró a la habitación. Se acostó al lado de Isabella y la abrazó. Notó que había estado llorando. Ella no dijo nada, al igual que él. Solo se contemplaron el uno al otro. Después Isabella lo besó, sus besos ya no eran largos como antes. Pero la pasión era la misma. Edward lo respondió, siempre teniendo cuidado. Isabella se separó y siguió besando la quijada de Edward, el cuello, la clavícula. Lo sentía estremecerse y le encantaba.

Fue turno de él y la recostó completa en la cama, con cuidado de no mover nada se puso sobre ella. La besó corto en los labios y después se fue a su cuello y a su clavícula. El Holter comenzó a sonar más aprisa y Edward se detuvo.

"No." Susurró Isabella. "No te detengas…Yo te avisaré…si necesito…que te detengas." Edward la miró a los ojos y asintió. Volvió a besarla en los labios y acarició con sus manos los costados de ella. Pasó por sus piernas, su estómago, hasta llegar a sus senos. Isabella jadeó un poco y tomó el rostro de Edward para besarlo. El beso duró un poco más. "Ahora sí…necesito que…te detengas." Edward asintió y la abrazó.

"¿Notas lo bueno que soy? Te dejo sin aliento." Dijo burlonamente y acariciando la mejilla de Isabella. Ella rió.

Pasaron los días, Edward no se levantaba de la cama para nada, solo para preparar comida y para cumplir algunas cosas que Isabella le pedía. Trataba de hacerla sentir lo más normal posible. Como si fuera solamente un fin de semana en casa. Isabella se veía cada vez más pálida y por más que comiera, su cuerpo se estaba encogiendo poco a poco. Edward lo notaba y le dolía, pero delante de ella no lo mostraba.

Hacía 5 días que Isabella había entrado al hospital. Carlisle dijo que no más de una semana, por lo que probablemente le quedaba uno o dos días de vida. Ninguno decía nada, ella nunca hizo además de despedirse, como con los demás. Ella tenía calculado cuanto le quedaba, lo podía sentir en su cuerpo. Y estaba cerca, muy cerca.

"Edward, quiero que…sepas que...he preparado una…carta para…mis padres…Me gustaría…que se las…entregaras. Por favor." Dijo Isabella recostada en el pecho de Edward.

"Lo que quieras Bella mía."

"Edward." Él quitó la mirada de la televisión y miró a Isabella a los ojos. "Quiero darte…algo antes de…morir." Edward frunció el ceño pero asintió. "No te asustes…pero…" los ojos de ella se humedecieron y Edward, aunque le dijeron que no, se asustó, "…me duele aquí." Dijo tocándose el espacio entre su pecho y el estómago. Donde estaban sus pulmones. "Ya es hora Edward…lo siento en…mí." Dijo dejando fluir las lágrimas.

"Oh por Dios Bella, no, no, no. Por favor." Dijo Edward asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos. "Tenemos que llevarte al hospital." Dijo temblando. Isabella negó con la cabeza.

"Solo quiero…darte algo…antes de irme." Tomó el rostro desfigurado por la angustia y el dolor, de Edward y lo hizo que la mirara. "Quiero que tengas…mi último…aliento. Te lo…entregué todo…y ahora quiero…darte lo último… que puedo afrecer." Edward negó con la cabeza y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

"No me dejes, no aun." Susurró con todo el dolor relejado en su voz. Pensó que estaría listo, pero estaba loco, jamás estaría listo para perder al amor de su vida, a la razón de su existencia.

"Edward…" dijo Isabella acercándose a Edward. "Solo bésame." Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente y obedeció el último deseo de Isabella.

El beso estuvo lleno de sensaciones. Amor, desesperación, pasión, amargura, tristeza…todo lo que un beso podía sentir. Edward no pudo evitar dejar caer sus lágrimas. Tomó el rostro de Isabella y lo pegó más a él. Ella envolvió los dedos en su sedoso cabello.

Muy pronto para su gusto, dejó de sentir la presión que sus labios producían. Isabella había abandonado este mundo para siempre. Lo había dejado a la deriva, sin instrucciones, lo había dejado en la guerra sin municiones. No podía seguir sin ella. En cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, Isabella en sus brazos sin vida, el Holter marcando el final de su vida. Comenzó a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho. No estaba sollozando, estaba gritando, tratando de sacar el dolor que tenía en su pecho. La abrazó y la pegó a su pecho. Quería retroceder el tiempo, quería que volviera. Quería ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, su todo. Quería verla con vida.

"¡NO!" gritaba desesperado. "¡NO! ¡¿Por qué me dejas?!" siguió ahí, incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de pensar en algo coherente. "¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesito! ¡Quédate c-con-conmigo!" El cuerpo de Isabella sin vida fue una imagen que jamás olvidaría, siempre al dormir la vería, desesperadamente trató de encontrar el latido de su corazón, a pesar de saber que ya no estaba ahí.

"Edward. ¡Edward por favor!" escuchaba como le hablaban a lo lejos. Pero no quería moverse, eso haría definitivo el hecho de que su amada Bella había muerto. No quería afrontar el mundo sin ella, no quería nada sin ella.

Porque ella era su mundo, su todo. Y ahora que lo veía perdido, lo quería de vuelta. Se sentía como un muñeco de trapo. Jasper y Carlisle lograron moverlo, a pesar de que gritó y se movió para soltarse, pero no lo logró. Vio como se llevaban el cuerpo inerte de Isabella, entonces colapsó. No supo nada más. Todo se volvió mudo y blanco y negro. Nada tenía sabor, olor, color, sentido. Nada. Su vida se fuer junto con la de ella.

El funeral pasó sin gran cosa, Edward aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. Aun así, todas las noches gritaba y lloraba para que volviera. Pero cada vez que despertaba, solo, su estado de zombi volvía. No mostraba ninguna emoción en el día.

Ya no tenía vida, pues su única razón de vivir, se había ido.

**Ok, sé que fue un asco. Lo admito, es solo que la estúpida depresión no se va y supongo que por creerme mucho, la historia no tuvo la respuesta que yo esperaba. Eso me deprimió más.**

**Espero que me disculpen si les arruiné la historia, no se preocupen, dudo que vuelvan a saber de mí. Muchas gracias a las que siguieron la historia, gracias por sus reviews y su comprensión. **

**Solo queda el epílogo. **


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Edward vivió un tiempo enojado con la vida, con Dios, incluso con Isabella. No podía creer que estuviera solo. Su funeral fue la gota que derramó el vaso, fue el golpe final. Ese evento lo había hecho comprender que no era una pesadilla, no era un mal sueño y que Isabella no iba a volver. Todos de negro, todos llorando.

Por extraño que parezca, él no soltó ni una lágrima, no porque no sintiera tristeza, sino porque ya no tenía más, ya no podía llorar. Su mundo se había derrumbado en el momento en el que los labios de Isabella dejaron de presionar los suyos.

Ya no sentía, no hablaba, no dormía, no comía. Carlisle lo trató en el hospital, lo llevaron con un psicólogo, pero no sirvió de nada puesto que Edward no cooperaba. Todos estaban muy preocupados por él, sus padres estaban destrozados al ver a su hijo morir de esa forma.

Un día, en el que Edward estaba en su casa, recostado en la cama, abriéndole los brazos a la muerte, pudo verla. La vio una vez más, pero en esta ocasión la vio como la había conocido. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su figura perfecta, fuerte, sin tristeza. Era la Isabella de la cual se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio.

Edward comenzó a llorar y a reclamarle el hecho de que lo dejara, Isabella no dijo nada, le tocó la mejilla a Edward y él la sintió fría. "_Me lo prometiste." _Fue lo único que dijo ella antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Entonces Edward entendió que tenía razón, él había prometido sobrevivir, seguir adelante. Fue en ese momento en el que logró despertarse de su estado catatónico. Con ayuda de sus amigos logró superar un poco la muerte de Isabella, pero sabía que siempre estaría en su corazón.

Entró a medicina, se graduó con honores, se especializó en oncología, pues quería ayudar a la gente a que sus esperanzas de vivir no se fueran. Nunca volvió a enamorarse, nunca volvió a ver a una mujer como lo hizo con Isabella. Entonces, en un punto de su vida, vio a Tania, habló con ella, pues no la veía hace años. Creyó que quizá se había casado, tenía hijos, una profesión. Pero no, era soltera.

Salieron por 3 años, Edward le advirtió que no tenía nada que ofrecer y a Tania no le importó. Se casaron y vivieron felices. Quizá no como lo hubiera hecho con Isabella, pero vivió feliz, y lo principal, vivió por ella.

Cinco años después de casarse, tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Isabella. Desde el principio le apodaron Bella, y todos la llamaban así. Podía ver en ella la inocencia que su amada Isabella tenía. Bella se convirtió en la niña de sus ojos, en la razón de vivir. Y claro le agradecía a Tania por habérsela dado.

Su vida fue feliz, llena de buenos puntos de motivación. Pero a pesar de todo, cada noche se preguntaba lo mismo. "_¿Qué hubiera sido de mí, si Isabella no hubiera muerto?" _Sabía la respuesta, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. El más afortunado. Nunca se arrepintió de haber tenido tan poco tiempo con ella, pues la había amado como una persona normal nunca llegaría a amar a alguien, loca e irracionalmente.

Su miedo más grande en la vida, siempre fue el pensar que quizá Isabella solo había sido un sueño. Pero cada recuerdo, cada ocasión, cada caricia, cada beso, lo tenía presente en su cabeza. Sabía que él no era capaz de inventar algo tan maravilloso.

A pesar de tener todo lo que un hombre desearía en la vida, no dudaría ni un minuto en cambiar todo, por un verano más al lado de Isabella.

**Bien, con esto me despido, espero que les gustara. En lo personal Tania no me cae mal, es por eso que al último los dejé juntos. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz. Gracias por su apoyo, espero poder reponerme del todo para escribir aunque sea un one-shot. Aunque saben que si lo hago sería triste XD, ya saben, yo amo el drama.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**MariCullenHale**

**Little Glory4everPink**

**soluna15**

**Elianna Culen**


End file.
